


Der Geist in meinem Bad

by buffy017, Silberchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 1. FC Köln, Borussia Dortmund, German National Team, Ghosts, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 44,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: Es ist EM-Zeit – auch für Jonas Hector, der mit nach Frankreich fahren darf. Gemeinsam mit seinen Teamkollegen reist er ins Teamhotel nach Evian, einem grade nach Renovierung neu eröffnetem altem Prachtbau direkt am Genfer See. Jonas ist sofort begeistert von dem Anwesen – bis plötzlich merkwürdige Dinge geschehen...





	1. Flug nach Frankreich

Zum gefühlt tausendsten Mal kontrollierte Jonas seinen Koffer und die Reisetasche. Er wusste, dass er nichts vergessen hatte, aber er tat es trotzdem. Irgendwie musste er die Zeit totschlagen, bis er abgeholt wurde. Er hätte auch selbst nach Frankfurt fahren können, aber so nervös wie er war, hätte er sich vermutlich verfahren und wäre zu spät gekommen. Und das wäre wirklich peinlich geworden. „EM-Neuling-Hector verpasst richtige Ausfahrt und Flieger nach Frankreich“ - nein, auf so eine Schlagzeile konnte er wirklich verzichten.

Hinter ihm lagen zwei Wochen der Vorbereitung am Gardasee, zwei Testspiele - und zwei Tage Urlaub zu Hause in Saarbrücken. Eigentlich hätte er schon vor drei Minuten abgeholt werden soll... Na endlich! Jonas nahm seine Tasche, seinen Rucksack, die Jacke, das Handy, die kleine Tasche mit dem Laptop, noch schnell die Tüte mit den anderen Schuhen, und öffnete die Haustür.

Grade bevor die Wohnungstür zufiel, schnappt er sich noch seinen Schlüssel. „Gott Jonas, gut das dein Kopf angewachsen ist“ murmelte er, während er abschloss.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“, hörte er eine amüsierte, weibliche Stimme hinter sich.

„Ähm nein, das geht schon irgendwie“, murmelte Jonas, ehe ihm auch schon die Tasche mit den Schuhen aus der Hand rutschte und auf seinem Fuß landete.

Die Frau hinter ihm lachte und hob die Tasche auf. „Lassen Sie den Laptop nicht auch noch fallen.“

„Nein, das wäre nicht so gut“, sagte Jonas und drehte sich um. „Danke.“

Eine junge, blonde Frau lächelte ihn an. „Soll ich Ihnen auch den Rucksack abnehmen?“

„Nein, das geht schon, vielen Dank“, sagte Jonas. „Ich bin sonst nicht so ungeschickt...“

„Nein, das glaube ich Ihnen.“

Jonas lächelte leicht. „Dann... sind Sie hier um mich abzuholen?“

„Ja, genau - ich fahre Sie nach Frankfurt.“

„Gut. Dann kann ja eigentlich nichts mehr schief gehen.“

„Also, nehmen Sie Platz, machen Sie es sich bequem, wir haben ungefähr zwei Stunden Fahrt vor uns.“

Jonas nickte und folgte der jungen Frau zu dem Wagen. Sein Gepäck wurde im Kofferraum versteckt und er setzte sich auf die Rückbank.

Er hielt das Handy in der Hand, doch er spielte nicht lange, sondern lehnte sich irgendwann einfach nach hinten. Autofahren ermüdete ihn immer.

Also schloss er die Augen und ließ noch einmal die letzten Wochen Revue passieren lassen. Ein bisschen kam es ihm noch immer wie ein Traum vor, dass er jetzt wirklich auf dem Weg nach Frankfurt war - auf dem Weg zur EM!

Noch vor zwei Jahren war er Regionalligaspieler und zufrieden damit gewesen. Dann der Wechsel nach Köln, in die zweite Mannschaft - und jetzt war er Nationalspieler, EM-Spieler!

Der Gedanke löste jedes Mal wieder ein Kribbeln in seinem Magen aus. Selbst wenn er nicht spielen und nur auf der Bank sitzen würde, wäre das einfach unglaublich toll.  
Das alles zu erleben, was er vor zwei Jahren noch als glühender Fan verfolgt hatte.

Und es war so atemberaubend mit diesen ganzen tollen Fußballern zusammenzuspielen. Mit den Weltmeistern!

Die Jungs waren toll, freundlich und offen, und trotzdem hatte Jonas noch immer ein wenig... Berührungsängste, könnte man sagen.  
Nur mit Lukas nicht. Poldi war... eben Poldi. Herrlich unkompliziert und als Kölner musste man ja schließlich zusammenhalten. Er war auch derjenige, der immer mal ein Auge auf Jonas hatte und versuchte ihn immer einzubeziehen.

„Wir sind gleich da“, sagte seine Fahrerin in diesem Moment.

„Oh - ja, schön.“ Jonas wusste selbst, dass er etwas dämlich klang, aber er konnte es nicht ändern. Er freute sich einfach wahnsinnig - und war zugleich so dermaßen nervös, wie noch nie in seinem Leben.

„Sie wirken etwas... bin ich Ihnen zu rasant gefahren“, fragte die Fahrerin.

„Was... Nein“, sagte Jonas. „Ich bin nur... etwas nervös.“

Sie lächelte. „Das kann ich verstehen - aber Sie machen das schon.“

„Das hoffe ich doch sehr“, grinste Jonas schief.

„Ich vertraue da auf Sie - und auf Ihren Trainer. Der weiß schon, warum er Sie mitnimmt.“

Jonas nickte. Das hoffte er auch. Bisher hatte Löw ja immer gut mit seinen Nominierungen gelegen. Und Jonas wusste selbst, dass er eine gute Saison gespielt hatte.

„Also, da vorne müssen wir hin, Terminal 2.“

Jonas holte tief Luft. Noch ein paar Minuten, dann ging es wirklich los.

Die Fahrerin fuhr an den Terminal heran. Sie beide stiegen aus, Jonas suchte sein Gepäck zusammen und verabschiedete sich freundlich von seiner Fahrerin.

„Viel Glück für Sie und die Mannschaft“, wünschte ihm die Fahrerin noch einmal.

„Danke“, lächelte Jonas sie an, nahm seine Sachen und ging in den Terminal.

Er sah sofort die Gruppe des DFB - Spieler, Betreuer, Trainer - und ging auf sie zu.

„Hey, Jonas!“, stürmte Poldi gleich auf ihn zu.

„Hi Lukas“, lächelte Jonas.

„Schön, dass du schon da bist - wollen wir uns noch auf einen Kaffee zusammensetzen?“

„Gern“, sagte Jonas sofort.

Poldi sagte kurz einem der Betreuer bescheid und ging dann mit Jonas im Schlepptau zu einem der kleinen Speiseständen.

Die beiden bestellten sich einen Kaffee und Jonas nahm noch einen Schokomuffin. Er hatte beim Frühstück nichts runter bekommen, aber inzwischen hatte er wirklich Hunger.

Sie unterhielten sich ganz locker - hauptsächlich erzählte Jonas vom FC und beantwortete jede Menge Fragen.

Aber auch Jonas stellte einige Fragen. Vor allem wie es großen Turnieren so war. Da hatte Lukas natürlich viel Erfahrung und plauderte gerne.

„Lukas, Jonas, wir wollen los!“ rief ihnen irgendwann ein Betreuer zu.

„Okay“, rief Lukas, und sie beeilten sich zu den anderen zu kommen.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis endlich alle im Flugzeug saßen und ihr Gepäck verladen war. Jonas saß neben Julian Draxler, auch einer der eher ruhigeren Vertreter, was ihm ganz recht war.

Man konnte gut mit ihm schweigen, und erst zu Ende des Fluges hin begannen sie miteinander zu reden.

„Bist du aufgeregt?“ fragte Julian leise.

„Ja, klar - warst du vor WM doch auch.“

„Ich bins jetzt auch wieder“, grinste Julian. „Ich mein nur, weil du so unglaublich entspannt bist.“

„Findest du?“, fragte Jonas, „Ich bin nicht entspannt. Vielleicht bin ich nur ein guter Schauspieler.“

„Dann musst du mir mal deine Tricks verraten.“

„Wieso - du wirkst auch nicht besonders nervös.“

„Weil ich sitze und du nicht siehst wie sehr meine Knie schlottern“, grinste Julian.

Jonas lachte, dann sah er genau auf Julians Knie. „Die wirken auf jeden Fall ruhig.“

Sofort begann Julian seine Knie zu bewegen. „Pure Willenskraft.“

„Ich bin so stolz auf dich!“, lache Jonas.

„Ich auch, das kann ich dir sagen.“

„Wenn alle hier diese Willenskraft haben, brauchen die anderen gar nicht erst gegen uns antreten.“

„Na das wär ja auch langweilig. Bin ja schon hier, um ein bisschen zu kicken. Falls ich überhaupt spielen darf.“

„Klar wirst du das“, war Jonas zuversichtlich.

„Weiß nicht. Ich hab da doch einige Konkurrenten.“

„Aber du bist gut, richtig gut.“

„Danke“, lächelte Julian. „Aber das trifft auf alle hier zu. Wir wären nicht hier, wenn wir nicht gut wären.“

„Das stimmt. Aber wir werden beide spielen. Du musst dran glauben, sonst wird das nichts.“

„Oh ich glaube fest daran, dass du spielst“, lachte Julian. „Du bist Außenverteidiger, also ne sehr seltene Spezies. Du wirst unter Garantie spielen.“

„Und du bist gut genug... ach, was diskutieren wir darüber? Das entscheiden ja andere.“

„Wir diskutieren, damit du mich von der Landung ablenkst. Ich find Fliegen echt super - aber das landen...“

„Oh, okay“, machte Jonas und rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Also, wer hat denn überhaupt einen Stammplatz. Mal außer Manu?“

„Thomas... Toni... Mats und Jerome“, überlegte Julian.

„Mesut auch, oder?“

„Ja, der auch“, nickte Julian.

„Das sind aber erst...“ Jonas zählte an den Fingern nach. „sechs von elf. Damit sind noch immer fünf Plätze frei.“

„Basti oder Sami“, überlegte Julian weiter. „Vermutlich eher Sami, weil Basti noch nicht ganz fit ist.“

„Also noch vier. Benni doch auch, der hat doch auch die WM durchgespielt.“

„Ja, er hat außen gespielt. Aber da bist du ja jetzt. Und Joshua auf der anderen Seite. Benni ist ja doch eher Innenverteidiger.“

„Oder Benni spielt für mich.“

„Quatsch. Das wär ne totale Verschwendung.“

„Meinst du?“, fragte Jonas, der bei diesen Worten tatsächlich etwas aufgeregt wurde. Sollte er tatsächlich Benni verdrängen? Klar, er hatte schon das eine oder andere Länderspiel gemacht, aber trotzdem...

„Jungs, wir werden schon alle unsere Einsätze bekommen“, sagte Thomas, der hinter ihnen saß. „Das Turnier ist ja lang genug.“

„Ja, du hast gut Reden...“

„Na so sicher ist das nun auch nicht, dass ich immer spiele.“

„Aber es ist doch ziemlich wahrscheinlich“, meint Julian.

„Du bist einer unser besten Torschützen, natürlich wirst du spielen“, stimmte Jonas ihm zu.

„Und du bist unheimlich gut auf Außen, du wirst auch spielen.“

Inzwischen war die Maschine gelandet und es wurde merklich unruhiger im Flieger.

„Na, haben wir die Landung geschafft“, grinste Jonas Julian an.

„Zum Glück. Und wenn einer von euch jetzt sagt, dass man irgendwie schon immer runter kommt, muss ich ihn hauen“, sagte Julian drohend und sah dabei vor allem in Thomas Richtung.

„Man kommt immer runter - aber es geht dir ja darum, sich dabei nicht weh zu tun“, meinte Thomas schulterzuckend.

Julian brummelte etwas Unverständliches während er seinen Gurt löste.

Jonas suchte inzwischen schon seine Sachen zusammen, die er um sich herum verstreut hatte. Dabei war der Flug gar nicht so lang gewesen...

„Jonas - soll ich dir helfen?“, fragte Thomas von hinten.

„Geht schon“, grinste Jonas schief und stopfte das Tablet irgendwie in den Rucksack. Zu Hause hatte alles prima platz gehabt, aber jetzt bekam er den Rucksack kaum zu.

„Zieh die Jacke an“, riet Thomas, „Dann fällt nichts aus dem Rucksack raus.“

„Außerdem regnet es“, sagte Julian nach einem Blick aus dem Fenster. „Sieht nicht grad sommerlich da draußen aus.“

„Na super“, maulte Jonas.

Er zerrte seine Jacke wieder aus seinem Rucksack und zog sie an, dann folgte er den anderen langsam aus dem Flieger. Er war der letzte, der zur Gepäckausgabe kam, doch das Band war noch nicht angestellt.

Er stellte sich zu Julian und kam sich wieder einmal total seltsam in Gegenwart der anderen vor. Die meisten kannten und spielten schon seit Jahren zusammen und er war irgendwie immer noch der Neue.

Natürlich hatte er schon seine 14 Länderspiele, aber eben noch kein solches Turnier. Außerdem kannten die anderen sich schon viel länger, und kannten auch die Abläufe, auch aus den Jugendmannschaften, die er selbst ja nie erlebt hatte.

„Alles ok bei dir?“ fragte plötzlich Julian - der andere Julian allerdings - und schob sich neben ihn.

„Oh - ja.“ Eigentlich albern, Julian Weigl war ja viel neuer dabei!

Julian lächelte ihn an und schaute dann auf das noch immer stehende Gepäckband. „Worauf warten die hier eigentlich?“

„Das ist ne Teambuliding-Maßnahme. Wie können wir uns drei Stunden beim Warten beschäftigen“, vermutete Jonas.

„Oh super. Hat wohl jemand dran gedacht nen Ball ins Handgepäck zu nehmen? Dann könnten wir ein bisschen kicken“, schlug Julian grinsend vor.

„Nein, leider nicht“, bedauerte Jonas. „Nächstes mal.“

„Hm, kein Ball also. Mein Handyakku ist auch leer“, seufzte Julian.

„Ich könnte dir einen Krimi anbieten...“

„Ich bin viel zu aufgeregt um mich jetzt auf sowas zu konzentrieren.“

„Okay, dann... ähm... imaginären Fußball?“

Julian lachte auf. „Ok, was gibt’s da für Regeln?“

„Na, ganz normale Regeln. Ich hab hier den Ball“, hielt Jonas die Hände offen hoch, „und deswegen fange ich an.“

„Gut“, nickte Julian und ließ seinen Rucksack auf den Boden fallen. „Dann mal los und zeig was du kannst!“

Jonas grinste, ließ den imaginären Ball fallen und kickte ihn locker in Julians Richtung.

Ebenfalls breit grinsend nahm Julian den unsichtbaren Ball an, tat so, als würde er ihn paar Mal hochhalten und passte dann zurück zu Jonas.

„Hey, lasst mich mitmachen“, forderte Jonathan den Ball.

„Oh ich auch!“ rief Leroy. „Aber passt auf, ich bin Weltmeister beim Spielen mit unsichtbaren Bällen!“

„Na, dann komm her“, grinste Jonas und spielte ihm jetzt den Ball zu.

Nach einem Moment schloss sich ihnen auch Joshua an.

„Die spinnen doch“, lachte Mats, der sie beobachtete.

„Aber sie haben Spaß“, grinste Benni.

„Ja, offensichtlich...“

Es dauerte noch etwa fünf Minuten, dann wurde endlich das Gepäckband gestartet und die ersten Koffer rollten heran.

„Abpfiff“, rief Mats ihnen zu und spielte ihnen tatsächlich einen Abpfiff auf seinem Handy vor.

„Ok und wer hat gewonnen?“ fragte Joshua.

„Ähm - unentschieden. Morgen gibt’s das Wiederholungsspiel.“

Lachend begannen sie die Gepäckstücke vom Band zu nehmen. Sie arbeiteten alle zusammen, so dass all ihr Gepäck bald verstaut war.

Endlich konnten sie das Flughafengebäude verlassen und in den Mannschaftsbus steigen, der sie zu ihrem Quartier bringen würde. Dem „Hotel Ermitage“, direkt am Genfer See.


	2. Zimmerverteilung

„Jetzt noch ne Stunde fahren...“, seufzte Jonathan neben Jonas.

„Ja und bei dem Wetter kann man nicht mal wirklich die Aussicht genießen“, brummte Jonas. Es schüttete wie aus Eimern und alles war grau und nass.

„Ja, hoffentlich wird’s bald besser. Das Hotel muss toll sein - über 100 Jahre alt und frisch renoviert.“

„Hab ich auch gelesen“, nickte Jonas. „Und der Ausblick auf den Genfer See muss auch wahnsinnig beeindruckend sein.“

„Stell dir vor, du liegst abends im Bett und blickst über den See.“

Jonas nickte. Er freute sich schon wahnsinnig auf das Hotel. Er hatte sich im Internet schon einige Bilder angeguckt und die waren sehr schön gewesen.

„Noch ne Stunde, dann kannst du es ausprobieren. Ich hab gehört, alle unsere Zimmer gehen Richtung See raus.“

„Stimmt und wir haben wohl alle Balkone“, schaltete sich Julian Weigl ein. „Ich sehs schon vor mir - abends vor dem Schlafen noch ein bisschen auf dem Balkon sitzen und die warme Sommerluft genießen.“

„Oh ja, das klingt toll - dazu ein schönes Buch, was zu trinken...“, nickte Jonas.

„Du liest viel, oder?“ fragte Julian.

Jonas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Im Hotel gibt’s ja oft nicht viel anderes zu tun.“

„Naja, man kann Playstation spielen oder sowas.“

„Ist doch auf Dauer auch langweilig.“

Julian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich schweife meistens nach zwei Seiten ab und kann mich nicht mehr konzentrieren.“

„Dann sind deine Bücher nicht spannend genug“, meinte Jonas nur.

„Und was empfiehlst du mir so?“ fragte Julian. „Mats wollte mir schon ganz merkwürdiges Zeug andrehen.“

„Ich hab ein paar Krimis dabei. Ein Buch mit Kurzgeschichten...“ Jonas suchte in seinem Rucksack und drückte Julian dann ein grünes Buch in die Hand, „Bei Anstoß Mord“

Julian lachte auf. „Eindeutig besser als bei Mats. Ich versuchs mal.“

„Mach das, die sind echt gut.“

Julian lehnte sich zurück und blätterte tatsächlich gleich neugierig in dem Buch.

Jonas lächelte leicht, er mochte es, andere zum Lesen zu verführen. Das brachte ihm manchmal zwar den Spott seiner Kollegen ein, aber da stand er drüber. Und er fand seinen Spitznamen „Schlaubi“ auch nicht doof oder peinlich, sondern eher lustig und cool. Früher, in der Schule, war er manchmal Vierauge genannt worden - das war viel schlimmer gewesen.  
Schlaubi war zwar ein nerviger Schlumpf, aber irgendwie lag auch etwas Bewunderndes darin, fand er.

Jonas warf wieder einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Der Regen hatte ein klein wenig nachgelassen und am Himmel zeigten sich winzige Flecken blauen Himmels.

Nach seiner Schätzung würden sie in etwa zehn Minuten ankommen - die ersten Hinweisschilder auf Evian hatten sie schon gesehen.

Jonas hatte sich zu Hause schon einiges über Evian durchgelesen und angeguckt. Er wusste einfach gern, in was für einer Umgebung er war, außerdem hatte er schon mal geguckt, was man sich an einem freien Tag so anschauen könnte.

Zumindest mit der Standseilbahn wollte er unbedingt auf den Berg fahren.

Mal gucken, wer von den Jungs mitkommen würde. Sicher waren einige der Jungs mal froh ein wenig rauszukommen, wenn sie hier die ganze Zeit zusammen waren.

„Ich glaub da vorn ist es“, riss Julian ihn in diesem Moment aus den Gedanken. 

Jonas schaute auf der anderen Seite durchs Fenster, wo durch den Wald, der das ganze Hotel-Resort umgab, etwas Helles zu sehen war. „Wow“, sagte er. „Riesig“. Im Internet hatte es nicht so riesig ausgesehen. 

„Und das ganze Gelände hier gehört schon dazu. 19 Hektar.“

„Da müssen wir ganz schön weit laufen, wenn wir abhauen wollen“, grinste Jonas ihn an.

Julian lachte. „Du denkst jetzt schon an Flucht?“

„Ich würd ja wiederkommen“, meinte Jonas überzeugend. „Aber bisschen was sehen...“

„Werden wir schon“, meinte Julian. „Dafür gibt’s ja die freien Tage. Da können wir dann auch mal nach Evian reinfahren.“

„Soll ein nettes Städtchen sein.“

„Hab ich auch gehört. Meine Mutter hat mich wahnsinnig gemacht, mit ihren Tipps, was ich mir alles angucken soll. Ich musste sie dann doch erstmal dran erinnern, dass ich hier nicht Urlaub mache.“

Jonas lachte leise. „Meine Eltern waren nicht anders. So eine schöne Landschaft, und dann der See...“

„Meine Mutter hat mir sogar nen Reiseführer gekauft“, grinste Jonathan. 

Julian lachte. „Dann musst du nach der EM noch zwei Wochen hier bleiben!“

„Hatte ich eigentlich nicht vor. Und ich fürchte, ich hatte auch gar keinen Platz mehr für den Reiseführer. Aber nicht verraten“, zwinkerte Jonathan.

„Ich dachte, du hättest jetzt einen Vortrag vorbereitet um uns auf das Hotel und die Umgebung einzustimmen“, mimte Jonas den Enttäuschten.

„Ähm... also... es ist ein Hotel... mit Zimmern...“

„Oh ja, erzähl mehr“, forderte Julian gespannt. „Gibt es da Betten?“

„Für freche Dortmunder nicht“, schnaubte Jonathan.

„Okay, Luftmatratze ist auch gut. Und sonst?“

Jonas grinste breit. „Meinst du, die haben hier in Frankreich auch Badezimmer? Und Fernseher? Und Lampen?“

„Ich wär mir nicht sicher. Fernseher schon, aber alles auf Französisch - also praktisch keine Fernseher... „Ach die werden schon dafür gesorgt haben, dass wir deutsche Sender empfangen können“, meinte Julian zuversichtlich. 

„Hoffentlich... mein Französisch ist ein klein wenig... verstaubt“, meinte Jonas.

„Mein Französisch ist nicht vorhanden“, sagte Julian.

„Muss ich euch übersetzen?“, seufzte Jonathan, „Dann besorg ich euch lieber DVDs.“

„Ich hab meinen Fire-TV-Stick dabei“, sagte Jonas grinsend. 

„Das ist eine prima Idee“, meldete sich Mats von hinter ihnen. „Schon im Hotel im Internet gewesen? Ich glaub nicht, dass das Fernsehen mit dem Ding viel Spaß machen wird.“

„Ey jetzt nimm mir doch nicht jede Hoffnung!“

„Okay, guck mit deinem Fire-Stick, und wir kommen dann immer dazu, wenn du was Gutes raussuchst.“

„Also Pyjama-Party bei Jonas“, grinste Julian.

„Nur, wenn ihr Eintritt zahlt. Ich nehme Schoki, Chips, Obst, Gemüse... Eher Obst und Gemüse, glaub ich. Und Käse.“

„Ich nehm dann die Schoki“, meldete sich Julian.

„Und dann rollst du über den Platz?“

„Dann wär ich wenigstens auf dem Platz“, meinte Julian zwinkernd. „Ich werde ja eher auf der Bank sitzen...“

„Das weiß man nie - wenn du mit dieser Einstellung herkommst, hättest du auch Urlaub machen können“, meinte Jonathan.

„Ganz richtig“, meinte Mats. „Außerdem bist du gut Jule. Stell dein Licht nicht immer so unter den Scheffel.“

„Ihr seid aber auch nicht ohne - wird verdammt schwer gegen euch.“

„Du hast dich auch bei uns durchgebissen und hast da auch Konkurrenz“, meinte Mats.

„Ja... schon“, murmelte Julian nicht überzeugt.

„Mats hat recht“, sagte Jonas mit einem Lächeln. „Und guck mal, wir sind da.“

„Klasse, dann können wir ja anfangen... uns zu verlaufen?“, lachte Benni neben Mats.

„Soll ich dich an die Hand nehmen, damit du nicht abhanden kommst?“ bot Mats an.

„Danke, ich nehm mein Handy mit und nutze das Navi.“

„Wollt ihr hier im Bus übernachten oder kommt ihr mit?“ rief Manu von vorn.

„Wir kommen schon“, rief Jonas - und begann sein Gepäck zusammenzupacken. Auch die anderen packten schnell zusammen und verließen dann den Bus.

Jonas war der letzte, weil ihm noch sein Handy runtergefallen war.

Vor dem Hotel stand die gesamte Belegschaft zur Begrüßung, und der Hotelmanager begrüßte gerade Oliver Bierhoff und Joachim Löw.

Unauffällig gesellte sich Jonas zu den anderen Spielern.

„Gibt jetzt erstmal ein Begrüßungsgetränk und dann kriegen wir unsere Zimmerkarten“, sagte Mats zu Jonas. „Das dauert jetzt also alles...“

„Komm, lassen wir uns erstmal verwöhnen“, meinte Jonas und blickte sich um. In der Tat waren schon einige Angestellte damit beschäftigt, bunte, fruchtig aussehende Cocktails zu verteilen.

Jonas nahm sich ein Glas mit einem roten Schirmchen und probierte vorsichtig einen Schluck. Viel Frucht, das war klar, aber was genau konnte er nicht rausschmecken. Aber es war sehr „lecker!“

„Mhm, ein bisschen sehr süß“, meinte Mats.

„Das ist doch nichts zum Durstlöschen, sondern zum Naschen“, meinte Jonas.

„Mats isst lieber Süßkram als es zu trinken“, sagte Benni.

Jonas nickte. „Zu Essen ist das Zeug auch lecker.“

„Dich kann man also mit süßen Sachen verführen?“ fragte Benni grinsend.

„Ja, klar - wen denn nicht?“

„Manu“, sagten Mats und Benni zeitgleich.

„Oh - der isst nichts Süßes?“

„Schon, aber damit könntest du ihn nie locken“, sagte Mats und Benni zuckte mit den Schultern. „Torhüter halt. Die sind halt nicht so ganz richtig im Kopf.“

Jonas lachte. „Das sag nicht so laut - die können gefährlich werden.“

„Timo auch so ein verrückter?“ fragte Mats nach.

„Frag lieber nicht nach“, murrte Jonas.

„Komm Jonas, die verteilen die Zimmer“, sagte Julian plötzlich neben ihm, packte seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich in Richtung Eingang. „Die ersten bekommen die besten Zimmer!“

„Na, dann will ich ganz vorne stehen“, nickte Jonas und folgte Julian nur zu gerne.

„Ich will ein Zimmer ganz oben“, sagte Julian zu Jonas, als sie sich hinter Mario und Schüß anstellten.

„Ich auch, mit Aussicht über den See.“

„Haben wir alle“, sagte Mario und drehte sich zu ihnen. „Wir Spieler die kriegen die Zimmer mit Seeblick. Damit wir nicht anfangen, wild rumzutauschen“, grinste er.

Jonas lachte. „Da denkt jemand mit. Dann will ich nur noch ganz oben!“

„Unser Trainer kennt uns einfach zu gut“, meinte André.

„Er ist zu gut für uns“, meinte Mats.

Inzwischen hatte Mario seine Karte bekommen, wartete aber noch auf André. „Wann ist Treffen?“

„Ähm... Jonas? Wann ist Treffen?“

„Ähm... Mats, wann ist Treffen?“ gab Jonas die Frage grinsend weiter.

„Um halb sechs“, seufzte Mats. „Soll ich euch anrufen oder abholen?“

Benni lachte. „Ja, Mats, sammel die Krabbelgruppe mal lieber ein, die gehen uns sonst noch verloren.“

„Du musst mir helfen. Und die Leinen halten.“

„Warum sind eigentlich immer wir, für die Krabbelgruppe zuständig?“ fragte Benni und schob Jonas dann sanft nach vorn. „Komm, du bist dran. Brav deinen Namen sagen, Karte nehmen und ab durch die Mitte.“

„Wir waren zum falschen Zeitpunkt am falschen Ort“, seufzte Mats und schob Julian hinter Jonas an den Tresen.

Jonas schnaubte und wandte sich dem jungen Mann hinter dem Empfangstresen zu. „Jonas Hector“, sagte er und hielt wenig später seine Zimmerkarte in der Hand.

Er sah auf die Papphülle, auf der die Zimmernummer notiert wurde. „412“ stand darauf. „Ganz oben!“, freute er sich.

Er wartete, bis Julian seine Karte erhielt - „408!“ - und zusammen machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zur Treppe. Ihr Gepäck würde später nach dem Ausladen hochgebracht werden, so dass sie sich jetzt nicht damit abschleppen mussten.

Julian Weigl war zwar ein ganzes Stück jünger als Jonas, aber irgendwie ähnlich neu in der Mannschaft.

Jonas war froh, auf diese Weise Anschluss gefunden zu haben. Julian kannte Mats - und offenbar Benni - ziemlich gut, und hatte vermutlich mit einigen anderen in den U-Mannschaften gespielt. Außerdem war Julian wirklich nett.

„Zu Fuß - oder mit dem Fahrstuhl?“, fragte Julian in diesem Moment.

„Vorbildlich zu Fuß?“ schlug Jonas vor.

„Na gut, zeigen wir mal, dass wir artige Fußballer sind.“

In gemächlichem Tempo stiegen sie die Treppe nach oben. Auch hier war deutlich zu merken, dass das Hotel frisch renoviert war. Alles glänzte und war makellos.  
Es war sehr geschmackvoll und behutsam renoviert worden, man sah dem Hotel sein Alter an, dabei war alles ordentlich, sauber und edel.

„Mats hat erzählt, dass es wohl einige Zimmer gibt, die richtig altmodisch eingerichtet sind“, sagte Julian. „So mit Antiquitäten und so. Möbeln, die zum Teil noch von der Ersteröffnung stammen.“

„Oh, das ist toll“, meinte Jonas. Er stand irgendwie auf so altes Zeug.

Julian grinste ihn an. „Irgendwie hab ich geahnt, dass du das toll findest.“

„Wieso?“, fragte Jonas nach.

„Weiß nicht, war so ein Gefühl“, sagte Julian schulterzuckend.

„Ich finde sowas echt toll“, bestätigte Jonas. „Die alten Möbel und so, die haben irgendwas an sich.“

„Wenn du das sagst. Ich weiß nicht, für mich sind’s auch einfach nur Möbel. Mir ist egal, wie alt mein Bett ist, Hauptsache es ist bequem.“

„Das sollte es auch sein, da hast du recht.“

„Wir sind da“, sagte Julian und deutete auf ein goldglänzendes Schild mit der Nummer 4.

„Super, dann nur noch die Zimmer finden.“ Jonas ging den Gang hinunter und fand die 412. „Übernächstes Zimmer ist deins.“

„Dann bis später Jonas.“

„Bis später“, verabschiedete sich Jonas und schloss seine Zimmertür auf.


	3. Telefonat mit Lukas

„Wow“, hauchte Jonas, als er das Zimmer sah. Es war tatsächlich eines der Zimmer, das mit den alten Möbeln eingerichtet war.

Es war nicht altmodisch auf herkömmliche Weise, es war eher ein geschickter Mix aus wundervollen alten Einzelstücken mit modernen Elementen.

Bewundernd strich Jonas über die Kommode, die gegenüber vom Bett stand.

Die Schnitzereien zeigten Blumen und verschlungene Ornamente. Passend dazu stand eine Vase mit gelben Blumen darauf, die ein bisschen aussahen, wie die geschnitzten Blumen. Außerdem lag hier eine Mappe mit dem Logo des DFB und eine Mappe des Hotels, vermutlich mit dem Lageplan und ähnlichem.

Jonas nahm die Mappen und setzte sich auf das Bett. Lageplan, W-Lan-Passwort, Telefonnummer der Rezeption und ähnliches waren in der Mappe des Hotels. In der des DFB befanden sich vor allem Zeitpläne.

Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen legte er die Mappen neben sich und ließ sich dann nach hinten auf die Matratze fallen.

Das Bett war bequem - und sein Blick fiel auf die kunstvoll vertäfelte Zimmerdecke.

„Wow“, murmelte er erneut.

Das ganze Zimmer war toll - Jonas war so froh hier zu sein.

Er richtete sich wieder auf und rutschte vom Bett. Auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers führte eine Tür ins Badezimmer, aber ihn zog es erstmal auf den Balkon.

Er öffnete die große Schiebetür und trat hinaus. Der Blick war toll! Er sah direkt über den Genfer See. Bei besserem Wetter musste der Blick atemberaubend sein und selbst bei diesem Regenwetter war es toll.

Kurzentschlossen zog er sein Smartphone aus der Hosentasche und machte ein Foto, das er seinem Bruder schickte. „Sind grad im Hotel angekommen, regnet, aber Zimmer und Aussicht sind super!“ schrieb er dazu.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam die Antwort. „Sieht toll aus - meinst du, du kannst mich reinschmuggeln?“

Jonas lachte leise. Er hätte seinen Bruder auch gern dabei. „Als was - Kofferträger?“ schrieb er zurück.

„Wenn ich damit so ein Zimmer kriege wie du hast, auf jeden Fall!“

„Die Kofferträger schlafen im Keller“, schrieb Jonas mit einem grinsenden Smiley.

„Dann werd ich Trikotbügler.“

„Die schlafen im Geräteschuppen bei ihrem Bügeleisen.“

„Dann werd ich blinder Passagier und schlaf mit in deinem Bett.“

Grinsend drückte Jonas auf Anrufen und wartete, bis Lukas das Gespräch angenommen hatte. „In meinem Bett willst du schlafen?“

„Klar, und du schläfst auf dem Boden.“

„Das hättest du wohl gern! Wenn schon, dann schläfst du auf dem Boden mein Lieber. Ich muss schließlich fit und erholt sein, damit ich in den EM-Spielen mein Bestes geben kann.“

„Eben. Du bist beruflich unterwegs, ich mach Urlaub.“

„Ich kann dich ja bei den Spielerfrauen einquartieren lassen“, bot Jonas großzügig an.

„Hm - einsame, sexy Models, und ich der einzige Mann? Darüber ließe sich sprechen.“

Jonas stöhnte auf. „Na, wenn dich das glücklich macht, die Klappergestelle anzustarren...“

„Klappergestelle, pah! Ich will sie schließlich nicht essen!“

„Jaja, nur angucken, schon klar. Ich halt mich lieber an die Bälle.“

„Och, nicht nur angucken...“

Jonas lachte leise. „Aber jetzt mal Spaß beiseite: kommst du zu einem der Vorrundenspiele? Ich würde mich total freuen.“

„Wenn du mir ne Karte besorgst, bin ich dabei!“

„Klar. Irgendwelche Vorlieben oder ist dir der Gegner egal?“

„Ich nehm jeden Gegner.“

„Ok, dann sprech ich nachher mit Oliver.“

„Das ist lieb, danke!“

„Ich freu mich auf dich.“

„Und ich will dich spielen sehen, hörst du?“

„Ich sag’s dem Trainer. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob er auf mich hört.“

„Droh ihm mit deinem großen Bruder!“

„Oh ja, da wird ihm gleich Angst und Bange.“

„Siehst du, so einfach ist das.“

„Also, ich muss jetzt mal weiter gucken. Außerdem kommt gleich mein Gepäck und mein armes Handy muss unbedingt mit seinem Ladekabel vereint werden.“

„Okay - ich hab auch noch zu tun. Ich wünsche dir viel spaß - und bleib heile.“

„Versprochen. Ich meld mich wegen der Karte. Bis bald Lukas!“

„Bis bald, Jonas“, verabschiedete sich sein Bruder und legte auf.

Jonas blieb noch einen Moment auf dem Balkon sitzen, bis es an der Tür klopfte und sein Gepäck gebracht wurde.

„Vielen Dank“, nickte er und brachte dann sogar noch ein „Merci“ heraus.

Das Auspacken dauerte zum Glück nicht lange. Er verstaute seine Sachen in der alten Kommode und auf dem Nachtschrank, und seine Waschsachen kamen ins Bad, dann war er schon fertig.

Er überlegte grade, was er nun tun sollte, als die Badtür hinter ihm laut krachend zufiel. Erschrocken zuckte Jonas zusammen und sah sich um. Er hatte die Balkontür offen gelassen, aber dass es so windig war...?  
Muss eine Böe gewesen sein, die er nicht mitbekommen hatte. Oder vielleicht war die Tür schief eingehängt...?

Jonas schüttelte den Kopf und schloss vorsichtshalber die Balkontür.

Dann setzte er sich auf das Bett. Wie viel Zeit hatte er eigentlich noch, ehe sie los mussten?

Er sah auf seine Uhr und runzelte die Stirn. Sie war stehen geblieben und zwar... hm, das musste kurz nachdem er ins Zimmer gekommen war passiert sein.

Merkwürdig, das Ding war recht neu, und wann blieb eine Uhr schon stehen...?

Egal, er würde einfach mal bei Julian klopfen und dann könnten sie auch gleich zusammen nach unten gehen.

Die Uhr konnte er eigentlich gleich hier lassen, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich ohne sie so nackt, dass er sie dran ließ. Außerdem würde so er an der Rezeption fragen können, wo er eine neue Batterie herbekam.

Er schnappte sich noch seine Zimmerkarte und ging dann die wenigen Meter zu Julians Zimmer.

Zurückhaltend klopfte Jonas, schließlich wusste er nicht, ob Julian sich vielleicht hingelegt hatte. Aber es vergingen nur Sekunden, ehe Julian die Tür aufriss. „Boah das ist voll geil“, sagte er, griff Jonas Hand und zog ihn durchs Zimmer auf den Balkon. „Guck mal, die haben da unten am See nen Freibad mit Sprungturm!“

„Klasse“, freute sich Jonas, „Da werden wir unseren Spaß haben.“

„Falls es jemals aufhört zu regnen“, sagte Julian fröhlich.

„Hey, wenn wir im Wasser sind, sind wir eh nass!“

„Stimmt auch wieder“, nickte Julian und sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen. „Und ist dein Zimmer auch so toll?“

Jonas sah sich um „Toller“, meinte er dann. „Tolle alte Sachen.“

„Ah du hast eins der Antiquitätenzimmer bekommen. Da hats ja den richtigen getroffen.“

„Ja, ich bin total glücklich darüber.“

„Zeigst dus mir nachher mal?“ fragte Julian, während er schnell seine Turnschuhe anzog.

„Ja, klar. Du kommst nachher einfach mit zu mir.“

„Schön.“ Julian sah hoch. „Aber wenn ich dich nerve, dann sag es. Ich bin manchmal etwas... überschwänglich.“

„Nein, nein, ich bin ja froh, dass ich nicht allein im Zimmer sitze.“

Julian lächelte. „Dann lass uns mal nach unten gehen.“

„Und alles erkunden? Gehörst du auch zu denen, die sich erstmal alles ansehen müssen?“

„Ja. Außerdem verbringen wir hier ja hoffentlich ne lange Zeit, da sollten wir schon wissen, wo wir wohnen.“

„In einem tollen Hotel irgendwo am See. In Frankreich“, grinste Jonas.

Julian lachte. „Wie gut, dass du mir das sagst!“

„Ja, nicht, dass du mit den Leuten hier spanisch sprichst, oder so.“

„Wo mein spanisch genauso gut ist wie mein Französisch...“

„Dann gibt’s doch kein Problem“, lachte Jonas.

Julian griff sich seine Karte von der Kommode und öffnete die Zimmertür. „Ich glaub in dem Zimmer zwischen unseren ist Thomas untergebracht und neben mir müssten Benni, Mats und Jonathan sein“, erzählte er.

„Oh, so hast du den Durchblick her?“

„Ich hab die Zimmertür offengelassen“, grinste Julian.

Jonas lachte auf. “Das ist eine tolle Taktik!“

„Erster Überlebenstipp: stell immer sofort fest, wer neben dir wohnt. Damit kannst du planen, falls du wichtige Dinge benötigst. Wer hat Schokolade? Wer kann dir zur Not ein Ladekabel borgen? Wer hat die beste DVD-Auswahl?“

„Dafür muss ich nicht nur wissen, wer nebenan ist, sondern auch, wer was hat.“

„Mats hat gute DVDs“, sagte Julian und schloss seine Tür. „Benni hat Fruchtgummis - nicht so gut wie Schokolade, aber das ist ok. Jonathan hat immer mehrere Ladekabel mit - nein, ich weiß nicht warum, aber wenn Not am Kabel ist, ist Jonathan dein Mann. Nur bei Thomas hab ich keine Ahnung, aber das find ich raus.“

„Du bist ja direkt neben ihm. So, und was kriegt man bei dir?“

„Lustige Gesellschaft.“

„Okay, nehm ich. Und du weißt ja, für Bücher bin ich zuständig.“

„Ja, ich weiß. Und Herr des Fire-TV-Sticks, der ja vielleicht besser funktioniert als Mats glaubt. Hab eben mal mein Tablet ins W-Lan gehängt, das lief ziemlich schnell und stabil.“

„Wow, also Kino bei dir. Mit Bennis Gummibärchen.“

Julian nickte. „Klingt wie ein Plan. Dann... ab nach unten?“

„Ja, ab nach unten“, nickte Jonas und schob Julian vor sich aus dem Zimmer.


	4. Hotelerkundung und Abendessen

Die beiden nahmen wieder die Treppe nach unten – auch wenn Julian darüber etwas murrte - wobei ihnen André und Mario entgegenkamen, die auch schon auf Besichtigungstour waren.

„Ah, die nächsten, die unterwegs sind. Das Spa ist der Wahnsinn!“

„Wo müssen wir lang?“ fragte Jonas.

„Ähm - Treppe runter bis in den Keller, und dann links. Ist ausgeschildert.“

„Und wo seid ihr untergebracht?“ fragte Julian.

„Dritter Stock. 310 und 312, also nebeneinander.“

Julian sah zu Jonas. „Also, die Schokolade ist nur eine Etage tiefer.“

„Okay, Schoki bei... Mario?“, vermutete Jonas.

Julian nickte. „Ganz genau.“

„Wer aufisst, muss neue besorgen“, forderte Mario.

„Ja ich weiß. Oder gegen was Besseres tauschen“, sagte Julian grinsend.

„Ja, so ist der Deal.“

Jonas lächelte leicht. Es war ein bisschen wie im Schullandheim. Da hatte es auch diesen regen Tauschhandel mit Süßkram und sonstigem gegeben.

„So, komm weiter, wir müssen runter.“

Jonas nickte und folgte Julian weiter die Treppe hinunter.

In der Tat war das Spa im Keller, sehr edel sah alles aus, exklusiv. Auch hier gab es einige antike Accessoires, aber eher zur Deko und nicht zum Gebrauch.

„Hm und heute Abend ne schöne Runde schwimmen?“ schlug Julian vor, als sie einen Blick auf den Innenpool warfen.

„Ja, der ist groß genug, dass man auch ein paar Züge schwimmen kann.“

Langsam verließen sie den Poolbereich und gingen zurück ins Erdgeschoss.

„Wie spät ist es?“, fragte Julian ihn. „Ist schon das Treffen?“

„Meine Uhr ist stehengeblieben“, sagte Jonas, warf aber trotzdem einen Blick darauf. „Das... das ist komisch. Vorhin ging sie nicht“, murmelte er irritiert.

„Oh - vielleicht ist die Batterie noch nicht ganz leer?“, vermutete Julian.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber lass uns doch einfach zur Rezeption gehen. Die wissen da bestimmt wie spät es ist und ich kann gleich mal nach Batterien fragen.“

Julian nickte, und gemeinsam gingen sie zur Rezeption. Die Dame sprach zwar etwas englisch, aber mit einem gruseligen Akzent, so dass die Kommunikation nicht einfach war.  
Aber schließlich hatten sie zumindest die Uhrzeit in Erfahrung gebracht. 

„Wir fragen nachher noch mal jemand anderen wegen der Batterien. Oder suchen uns jemanden, der französisch spricht“, meinte Julian.

„Das wird am einfachsten sein“, überlegte Jonas.

Julian nickte, dann grinste er plötzlich. „Wart mal kurz“, sagte er und ließ Jonas einfach stehen und verschwand um die Ecke.

Jonas sah ihm irritiert nach.

Wenig später kam Julian wieder und zog Leroy hinter sich her. „... ihr englisch ist schlechter als mein Französisch und ich kann außer merci und oui kein Wort Französisch.“

Leroy lachte. „Und ich soll euch retten?“

Julian nickte und strahlte Jonas an. „Das Wuschelköpfchen spricht französisch, der kann dir bestimmt deine Batterien besorgen.“

„Batterien?“, fragte Leroy nach und grinste dann, als Julian ihm seine Uhr zeigte. „Kein Problem.“ Er trat zum Tresen der Rezeption und fragte freundlich und in fließendem Französisch nach einem Uhrmacher.

Jonas sah Julian ein wenig staunend an. „Vor dir ist kein Geheimnis sicher, oder? Du weißt alles über jeden hier im Hotel.“

„Ja, klar - nur so kann man überleben. Außerdem...“ Er zog Jonas leicht an sich, „ich bin ein klein wenig neugierig.“

„Nein, wirklich? Auf die Idee wäre ich nie gekommen.“

„Sags nicht weiter, ja?“

Jonas nickte. „Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher.“

„Danke.“

In diesem Moment kam Leroy zurück. „Du kannst die Uhr nachher einfach an der Rezeption abgeben und morgen Mittag bekommst du sie mit frischen Batterien zurück“, sagte er zu Jonas.

„Wow, danke“, strahlte Jonas ihn an. „Du weißt, dass du jetzt einen Job weghast?“

„Ja, den hat Benni mir schon ganz offiziell vor der Abfahrt hierher verpasst“, grinste Leroy. „Ich werde gern in Gummibärchen, sauren Pommes oder Lakritzbonbons bezahlt.“

„Ich werde etwas besorgen“, versprach Jonas.

„Ach, das erste Mal ist gratis. So als Beweis meiner Künste.“

„Schon klar, erst anfixen, und dann erhöhst du die Preise?“

Leroy grinste breit. „So macht man das doch.“

Jonas lachte. „Und wovon haben wir dich gerade abgehalten?“

„Von der Suche nach dem Speisesaal. Angeblich geht’s da den Gang runter, aber ich hab bisher nur Konferenzräume gefunden.“

„Die haben wir auch noch nicht gefunden“, erzählte Jonas, „Aber wir kennen das Schwimmbad.“

„Da gibt’s aber kein Essen“, stellte Leroy fest.

„Nein, aber es ist schon sinnvoll das zu wissen.“

„Und wir helfen dir jetzt auch die Futterstelle zu finden“, versprach Julian und sah Jonas an. „Schalker, die sind ein bisschen komisch musst du wissen.“

„Was erzählst du da, du... Zecke?“

Jonas verdrehte die Augen. „Speisesaal Jungs. Ob Schlumpf oder Biene ist dabei egal, essen müsst ihr beide.“

„Ich brauch nur Honig - und der will bestimmt diese komischen Beeren.“

„Na wunderbar, die gibt’s bestimmt auch im Speisesaal“, meinte Jonas und setzte sich einfach schon mal in Bewegung.

Jonas und Leroy folgten ihm, quer durch das Hotel, links, rechts entlang, durchquerten dreimal die Lobby, ehe sie um die Ecke gingen, hinter der Julian Leroy entdeckt hatte. „Da, das Restaurant!“

„Eins der Restaurants“, sagte Jonas. „Ich hab gelesen, dass es hier mehrere gibt.“

„Aber in diesem hier gibt’s das Essen - guck mal, da ist das Flipchart, auf dem schon steht, was es so gibt.“

Sofort gingen die drei zum Flipchart und lasen neugierig die Menüfolge durch.

„Steak mit Gemüsesalat, Pfannenbrot, Grüner Salat und Crêpes“, las Leroy vor.

„Ich hab Hunger“, sagte Julian.

„Ich auch. Und es dauert noch eine halbe Stunde“, murrte Leroy.

„Ähm... dann sollten wir uns mal lieber auf zum Treffpunkt machen“, sagte Jonas.

„Ja, hast du den schon gefunden, Leroy?“

Leroy nickte. „Da bin ich vorhin dran vorbeigekommen.“

„Dann bring uns mal hin.“

Leroy führte sie wieder zurück durch den Flur bis sie zu einem der größeren Konferenzzimmer kamen, wo auch schon die ersten Spieler auf den bereitstehenden Stühlen saßen.

Sie setzten sich ebenfalls und warteten aufs Trainerteam.

Nach und nach strömten die restlichen Spieler in den Raum und schließlich kamen auch die Trainer.

Jogi Löw erzählte etwas über das Hotel, über die verschiedenen Einrichtungen, über Zeiten und über die Pläne der nächsten Tage.

Nach etwas mehr als einer halben Stunde, entließ er sie dann zum Abendessen.

Man merkte, dass die Jungs Hunger hatten, denn so schnell leerten sich Konferenzräume sonst nicht.

Auch Jonas hatte inzwischen Hunger und beeilte sich ins Restaurant zu kommen.

Wenig später saß er mit Jonas und Leroy zusammen am Tisch, und bald gesellte sich Marc-André zu ihnen.

„Die Anlage hier ist ja wirklich riesig“, sagte Marc. „Habt ihr euch draußen schon mal umgeschaut?“

„Danke, wir haben uns erstmal nur draußen verlaufen“, grinste Jonas.

Marc lachte. „Wie habt ihr das denn geschafft? Ist doch alles gut ausgeschildert.“

„Echt? Nicht da, wo wir gesucht haben.“

„Dabei hatten wir sogar unseren Dolmetscher dabei“, sagte Julian und deutete auf Leroy.

„Ihr seid gut ausgestattet!“

„Man muss halt auf alles vorbereitet sein.“

„Ich weiß... aber wenn ich dich so ansehe, muss man nur wissen, wer gut vorbereitet ist.“

Julian grinste nur.

„Und das, wo du noch gar nicht so oft dabei warst bei uns“, meinte Marc bewundernd.

„Nein, aber ich hab ja auch schon die diversen U-Mannschaften durch und weiß worauf es ankommt. Und ich hab von Mats nen paar Tipps bekommen.“

„Klar, dass Mats gleich wieder die Insider-Infos rausgibt!“

„Ich hab Benni gelöchert“, sagte Leroy. „Ist doch schon von Vorteil, wenn man nen erfahrenen Nationalspieler bei sich in der Mannschaft hat.“

Jonas seufzte. „Und ich hatte niemanden zum Löchern.“

„Und bist doch trotzdem gut hier angekommen“, sagte Marc grinsend.

„Ich wurde von einer sehr guten Fahrerin abgeholt und ordnungsgemäß abgeliefert.“

„Du bist nicht selbst gefahren?“ fragte Julian erstaunt.

„Ähm - nein... seid ihr selbst gefahren?“ Irgendwie war es Jonas peinlich jetzt so als Loser dazustehen.

„Ich nicht. Mein Vater hat mich gefahren“, sagte Leroy.

Irgendwie war Jonas erleichtert, dass er nicht der einzige war, der sich hatte chauffieren lassen. „Ist von Saarbrücken bisschen zu weit um sich fahren zu lassen.“

„Du kommst doch aus Köln, oder?“ fragte Marc.

„Ich spiele beim FC, aber ich komm aus der Gegend um Saarbrücken. Und die Tage war ich halt zu hause.“

„Ach so. Ich glaub in dem Fall hätte ich mich auch fahren lassen.“

Dankbar lächelte Jonas ihn an. „War auf jeden Fall entspannend.“

„Ich fahr viel zu gern, um das jemand anderem zu überlassen“, meinte Julian.

„Ich fahr die Strecke nach Saarbrücken oft genug“, seufzte Jonas. „Ist schön, mal jemand anderen fahren zu lassen.“

„Dann fährst du oft nach Hause?“

„Alle zwei, drei Wochen“, überlegte Jonas. „Immer wenn mehr als ein Tag Pause ist.“

„So oft komm ich nicht nach Hause“, sagte Julian.

„Du kommst irgendwo von ganz tief aus dem Süden, oder? Ist ja dann noch viel weiter als Saarbrücken.“

„Bad Aibling ursprünglich, aber inzwischen wohnen meine Eltern in München“, erzählte Julian. „Ich fahr manchmal mit Marco mit, wenn der Mario besucht, aber so oft ist das auch nicht.“

Jonas nickte leicht. Dass Mario und Marco befreundet waren, war bekannt, aber dass sie sich gegenseitig oft besuchten?

„Was soll ich denn sagen?“ schnaubte Marc. „Ich bin noch viel weiter von meiner Familie entfernt.“

„Aber Barcelona ist toll“, meinte Jonas.

„Großartig“, nickte Marc.

„Zumindest mit Köln nicht zu vergleichen. Köln ist toll, aber Barcelona! Und dann auch noch beim FC!“

„Ich bereu es auch nicht, obwohl es schon hart ist. Was ganz anderes als in Deutschland zu spielen.“

„Das glaub ich dir. Muss toll sein, aber nicht einfach.“

„Wie sieht’s denn bei dir aus? Barca hat ja auch Interesse an ner Verpflichtung“, fragte Marc.

„Ja, aber... das ist mir zu hoch. Ich glaub nicht, dass ich da zum Spielen kommen werde, da bleib ich lieber in der Liga.“

„Vernünftig“, meinte Julian.

„Gibt genug, die sagen, dass es dumm war. Barca sagt man nun mal nicht ab.“

„Aber du willst spielen“, sagte Julian. „Und da ist die Chance in Köln größer als bei Barca.“

„Ja, auf jeden Fall. Und es macht auch in Köln verdammt viel Spaß. Tolle Fans, tolle Mannschaft - und schlecht sind wir ja nun auch nicht.“

„Köln ist schon ziemlich cool“, nickte Leroy. 

„Die Stadt auf jeden Fall, man kann da abends gut weggehen. Und die Fans sowieso. Aber Schalke ist auch nicht schlecht.“

Julian schnaubte, was ihm einen Fußtritt von Leroy einbrachte. „Aua!“ sagte Julian empört.

„Je ne serai jamais traduit à nouveau!“ schnaubte Leroy.

„Ähm... hä?“ fragte Julian.

„Ich werde nicht mehr übersetzen, wenn du so weitermachst!“

„Du hast mich getreten! Das gibt bestimmt nen blauen Fleck!“

„Du hattest dir den Tritt verdient.“

„Jonas, jetzt sag mal was! Darf der dich mich treten?“ fragte Julian und sah Jonas vorwurfsvoll an.

„Darf der gar nicht. Wuschelkopf, lass den Kleinen in Ruhe!“

„Klein? Ich bin größer als du“, flüsterte Julian Jonas zu, ehe er wieder zu Leroy sah. „Du hast’s gehört Wuschelköpfchen. Sei schön lieb.“

„Geistige Größe“, wisperte Jonas zurück.

Marc lachte auf. „Ihr habt euch ja offenbar gesucht und gefunden.“

„Klar, wir müssen doch zusammenhalten.“

In diesem Moment wurde ihnen der Nachtisch gebracht und damit war die Unterhaltung fürs erste vergessen. Es gab zwei kleine Crêpes, der eine gefüllt mit einer dunklen Schokoladencreme, der andere mit einem fruchtigen Erdbeer-Frischkäse.

„So verwöhnt zu werden ist schon toll“, lächelte Jonas und probierte den Erdbeer-Fischkäse.

„Und dann noch mit so gutem Essen“, sagte Marc.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns doch anstrengen und gut spielen, um möglichst lange hier bleiben zu können?“, schlug Jonas vor.

Alle nickten sofort.

„Okay, dann ist das abgemacht“, nickte Julian, dann aß er mit Genuss von seinem Crêpe.

Viel zu schnell war der Teller leer. Noch eine Portion würde er nicht bekommen, das wusste er schon - schließlich wurde hier noch viel mehr auf die Ernährung geachtet als er es zu Hause schon tat. Aber vielleicht war es auch ganz gut so. So konnte er sich immerhin schon auf morgen freuen. Hoffentlich gab es irgendwann auch mal Mousse au Chocolate zum Nachtisch.

„So, Feierabend“, sah Marc auf die Uhr, „Es ist kurz nach sieben. Was habt ihr heute noch geplant?“

„Schwimmen“, sagte Julian. „Also hier drinnen, nicht draußen. Die haben nen schicken Pool im Untergeschoss.“

„Ich komme mit“, beschloss Jonas - ein wenig Bewegung würde ihm nach dem Tag gut tun.

Leroy überlegte ein bisschen. „Vielleicht komm ich auch noch dazu. Wann wollen wir uns treffen?“

„Ich würde gleich nach dem Essen runtergehen, komm einfach dazu, wenn du so weit bist.“

„Wollt ihr nackt schwimmen?“ fragte Marc grinsend.

Julian sah Marc mit schief gelegtem Kopf an. „Würdest du dann nicht kommen?“

„Ey, ich seh euch oft genug nackt in der Kabine und Dusche, ich brauch das nicht auch noch im Pool“, sagte Marc trocken.

„Stehste nicht drauf, was?“, fragte Leroy herausfordernd.

„Ich... das... Jonas, hilf mir mal“, sagte Marc.

„Ähm... Äh... ich glaub, das gäbe Ärger...?“

Julian lachte. „Ihr beiden seid ja echt lustig. Schon mal was von Badehosen gehört? Die zieht man an, wenn man schwimmen geht.“

„Ah, das ist die Lösung“, lachte Jonas, „Dann gehen wir mit diesen Badehosen baden!“

„Also, noch mal für dich, mein lieber Marc“, sagte Julian mit einem Zwinkern. „Wir gehen kurz hoch, ziehen uns um und treffen uns dann gleich wieder unten beim Pool.“

„Der Plan ist schon durchdachter als der erste.“

„Wieso? Das ist der gleiche Plan wie am Anfang.“

„Dann solltet ihr die Kommunikation der Pläne noch mal überdenken.“

„Du musst nur mitdenken“, lachte Julian.

„Ich dachte, das macht ihr für mich. Also, wollen wir los?“

Die drei nickten und sie standen auf.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Fahrstuhl, und nun, wo sich alle hier herstellten und warteten, mochte Jonas auch nicht mehr zu Fuß gehen.

„Holst du mich gleich ab?“ fragte Jonas Julian. „Dann kannst du auch gleich mein Zimmer bewundern.“

„Klar, in zwei - oder drei - Minuten bin ich bei dir.“

Jonas nickte und im nächsten Moment kam schon der Aufzug und die vier stiegen ein.


	5. Wettschwimmen mit Folgen

Wenig später stand Jonas vor seinem Zimmer, schob die Karte in den entsprechenden Schlitz und schob die Tür auf.  
Es war dunkel im Zimmer - viel dunkler, als es zu dieser Jahreszeit um diese Uhrzeit normal war. Er trat ins Zimmer und tastete nach dem Lichtschalter. Keine Reaktion, es blieb dunkel.

„Ach jetzt aber nicht wirklich“, murmelte Jonas.

Er tastete sich durch das Zimmer und suchte auf dem Bett nach dem Handy. Im Schein des Displays sah er sich um. „Warum...?“ Ja, warum waren die Vorhänge zugezogen?

Er hatte sie garantiert nicht zugemacht. Und warum sollte jemand vom Personal kommen und das tun? Kopfschüttelnd zog er die schweren dunklen Vorhänge wieder auf sofort wurde es hell im Zimmer.

„So, und jetzt bleib schön hell“, sprach er ins Zimmer, ehe er begann sich umzuziehen.

Über die Badehose zog er eine lockere Trainingshose und ein weißes DFB-Shirt. Er war grade fertig, als es klopfte.

„Komme“, rief er zur Tür und ging dann quer durchs Zimmer.

Wie erwartet stand Julian vor der Tür, in einem fast identischen Outfit, aber mit deinem BVB-Handtuch über der Schulter. „Dann zeig mir mal deinen Palast.“

„Was ist das denn?“, fragte Jonas und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was?“ fragte Julian mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln.

„Dein... gelber Lappen da.“

„Ach du meinst mein superflauschiges Badehandtuch vom besten Verein aller bekannten Galaxien?“

„Ähm... wenn du meinst... ich nehm lieber eins vom Hotel, das da unten im Regal liegt, dann brauch ichs nicht mit mir rumzuschleppen.“

Julian lachte und schob sich nun ins Zimmer. „Mhm“, meinte er und drehte sich einmal im Kreis. „So viel anders als meins ist es auch nicht.“

„Guck mal an die Decke“, lächelte Jonas.

Julian legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Oh... ja, ganz hübsch. Da hat jemand tierisch auf Blumen gestanden.“

„Stimmt“, nickte Jonas. „Jugendstil. Und die Kommode passt dazu.“

„Jugendstil? Jetzt machst du mir Angst“, grinste Julian.

„Tut mir leid. Ähm... so vor hundert Jahren, mit Blumen und Pflanzendeko und so.“

Julian lächelte ihn an. „Kommt hin, oder? Das Hotel ist ja etwas über 100 Jahre.“

„Ja, passt. War damals total modern - und ich find’s auch heute noch echt schön.“

Julian sah noch einmal zur Decke. „Gibt schlimmeres. Hätten Putten sein können.“

„Banause!“

„Was denn? Ich find Putten gruselig.“

„Ja, aber du kannst Putten doch nicht mit Jugendstil vergleichen!“

„Nicht?“

„Nein!“, war Jonas entsetzt.

„Und... warum nicht?“

„Weil... weil... ist doch was ganz anderes!

„Na das ist ja mal ne Erklärung“, schnaubte Julian.

„Wenn du das nicht selbst siehst...“

„Ok, ich bin ein Banause, schon verstanden. Gehst du denn auch mit einem Banausen schwimmen?“

„Ich bin da nicht besonders anspruchsvoll“, grinste Jonas ihn an.

„Dann lass uns los“, schlug Julian vor.

Jonas nickte, griff noch seine Zimmerkarte und schob Julian dann vor sich her aus dem Zimmer.

Auch jetzt fuhren sie mit dem Aufzug nach unten. „Wir werden hier noch genug laufen müssen“, meinte Julian.

„Faulpelz“, grinste Julian, als sie einstiegen.

„Ich werd doch gleich schwimmen, also bin ich nicht faul. Ich... teil mir nur meine Kräfte ein.“

„Das bisschen planschen?“

„Sollte man nicht unterschätzen!“

„Dann mache ich mir Sorgen um deine Fitness.“

„Menno, jetzt lass mich doch einfach Aufzug fahren. Ich mag keine Treppen, ok?“

„Okay“, nickte Jonas schulterzuckend.

Julian sah ihn an. „Was denn?“

„Nichts, nichts. Ich sollte doch die Klappe halten, oder?“

„Mhm... kommt drauf an.“

„Worauf?“

„Was du sagen willst.“

„Das willst du gar nicht wissen.“

„Doch. Eigentlich will ich immer alles wissen. Außer es ist gemein.“

„Ist es.“

„Du willst echt was Gemeines über mich sagen?“

„Wie gesagt, ich sag nichts.“

Julian schwieg einen Moment, aber als der Aufzug im Untergeschoss hielt, sah er Jonas wieder an. „Sag es.“

„Der kleine Julian hat Angst vor der Treppe - soll ich dich nächstes Mal im Stadion hoch- und runtertragen?“

Julian lachte auf. „Das möchte ich sehen. Wie willst du mich denn tragen? Huckepack? Oder so im Braut über die Schwelle Stil? Oh oder darf ich auf deinen Schultern sitzen?“

„Auf meinen Schultern haust du dir den Kopf an. Und über die Schwelle - ich will dich schließlich nicht heiraten. Huckepack sieht doof aus. Also werf ich dich über die Schulter, wie so einen Mehlsack.“

„Hast du mich grad einen Mehlsack genannt?“

„Ähm... ja?“

Julian schnaubte und verließ den Auftrag. „Mehlsack, also wirklich“, murmelte er dabei vor sich her.

Jonas folgte ihm in sicherem Abstand.

Kurz vor dem Eingang zum Schwimmbad blieb Julian stehen und drehte sich um. „Mehlsack, ja?“

„Ja, warum?“

„Mich hat noch nie jemand Mehlsack genannt. Das... das schreit nach fürchterliche Rache, das ist dir hoffentlich klar.“

„Wenn du Mehlsack das schaffst?“

„Du...! Du frecher Kölner, du!“ lachte Julian und schob Jonas durch die Tür in den Poolbereich.

„Das ist alles?“, lachte auch Jonas.

„Nein. Aber das hier“, sagte Julian und gab Jonas einen Stoß, der ihn über den Beckenrand ins Wasser beförderte.

„Hey“, protestierte Jonas prustend und lachend.

Julian grinste ihn breit an.

„Das schreit nach Rache!“

„Ach ja?“

„Oh ja!“

„Ich zittere schon“, lachte Julian.

„Das solltest du auch.“

„Dann komm her und hol mich doch!“

„Nein, ich suche mir einen schönen Zeitpunkt aus.“

Julian lachte erneut und warf dann sein Handtuch auf eine der Liegen. „Wie ist das Wasser denn so?“ fragte er, während er sich das Shirt über den Kopf zog.

„Nass.“

„Ach nein. Darauf wär ich nicht gekommen“, sagte Julian und zog auch die Trainingshose aus.

„Siehst du, gut, dass ichs dir gesagt habe.“

Julian trat wieder an den Rand. „Willst du dich nicht ausziehen?“ fragte er.

„Wenn du meinst, dass du damit zurechtkommst?“

„Wieso sollte ich das nicht?“

„Weil ich so extrem sexy bin“, lachte Jonas fröhlich.

Julian prustete los. „Na ein gesundes Selbstbewusstsein hast du immerhin.“

„Also, soll ich lieber angezogen bleiben?“

„Nein, komm schon, jetzt will ich auch sehen, was du zu bieten hast“, sagte Julian und setzte sich auf den Rand des Beckens.

Jonas grinste und stemmte sich aus dem Becken. Er stellte sich vor Julian und zog sich ganz langsam aus.

Julian beobachtete ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Also, wenn das ein Strip werden sollte, dann hast du versagt. Zu schnell und du hast dich nicht richtig bewegt.“

„Du hast nicht für die nötige Musik gesorgt!“

„Warum bin eigentlich immer ich schuld?“

„Du bietest dich förmlich an. Außerdem kann ich doch gar nicht schuld haben!“

„Probt ihr für nen Theaterstück oder was wird das, wenn’s fertig ist?“ hörten sie plötzlich eine Stimme vom Eingang.

Erschrocken drehte sich Jonas zur Tür.

Mats stand grinsend in der Tür. „Oh bitte macht weiter, ihr habt wirklich Talent.“

„Hast du keinen Fernseher?“, fragte Jonas etwas genervt - warum auch immer er sich von Mats‘ Anwesenheit gestört fühlte.

„Doch, aber das Programm hier ist besser.“

„Dann stör uns nicht. Also, Jonas - für die Musik bist du zuständig.“

„Ähm... was?“

„Wenn du hier einen Strip hinlegst, musst du auch die Musik mitbringen.“

Jonas schielte zur Seite. Mats stand immer noch in der Tür und beobachtete sie eindeutig amüsiert. „Nächstes Mal“, murmelte er.

Julian nickte leicht. „Also - zieh mal deine Sachen aus, dann können wir auch schwimmen.“

Schnell zog sich Jonas seine nassen Sachen aus und sprang dann ins Becken. Julian folgte ihm schnell ins Wasser.

„Er ist übrigens wieder weg“, sagte Julian, nachdem Jonas eine Bahn geschwommen und wieder bei ihm angekommen war.

„Okay... warum das?“

„Warum was?“

„Warum ist er abgehauen?“

Julian zuckte mit den Schultern und sah ihn an. „Hast du was gegen Mats?“

„Nein, warum?“

„Weil du so komisch reagiert hast.“

„War doch irgendwie komisch, oder? Ich meine, dass er auf einmal hier war.“

„Er wird sich auch das Hotel angeschaut haben. Vielleicht hat er auch von Leroy oder Marc gehört, dass wir schwimmen wollen.“

„Okay...“

„Mats ist wirklich nett Jonas.“

„Ich weiß. Eigentlich. Aber das eben war schon merkwürdig.“

Julian nickte und lächelte dann. „Wollen wir um die Wette schwimmen?“

„Okay, wie viele Bahnen?“

„Hm... erstmal warmmachen und dann... fünf?“

„Fünf ist okay. Und vorher zwei Runden?“

Julian nickte.

„Dann komm“, forderte Jonas ihn heraus.

Die ersten Bahnen schwammen sie ganz ruhig - zum Warmmachen, und natürlich auch um nichts von ihren Schwimmfähigkeiten preis zu geben.

„Wollen wir?“ rief Julian.

„Okay - fünf Bahnen oder fünf Runden?“, wollte Jonas noch wissen.

„Runden? Wo du doch so an meiner Kondition gezweifelt hast, muss ich dir ja beweisen, wie fit ich bin.“

„Ich geb dir eine Chance sie zu beweisen“, grinste Jonas ihn an.

Julian schwamm an den Rand und wartete, bis Jonas neben ihm war. „Auf drei.“

„Eins - zwei - drei“, zählte Jonas an und schwamm los.

Auch Julian startete und zog fast sofort an Jonas vorbei.‚Ups‘, schoss es Jonas durch den Kopf, doch so sehr er sich bemühte, er schaffte es nicht mehr Julian einzuholen.   
Am Ende hatte Julian fast eine ganze Bahn Vorsprung und grinste ihn breit an.

„Ich hab... dich gewinnen... lassen“, keuchte Jonas nicht ganz überzeugend.

„Ja doch, klar, deshalb keuchst du auch, als würdest du nen Sauerstoffzelt benötigen.“

„Nur... damit du dich nicht... schlecht fühlst. Verdammt, ich bin einfach nicht gut im Schwimmen. Aber im Treppensteigen, so!“

Julian lachte fröhlich. „Immerhin weißt du jetzt, dass du dir keine Sorgen um meine Kondition machen musst.“

„Nein, nur um deine Anwesenheit auf bösen, beißenden Treppenstufen.“

„Ach darum musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Gibt ja den lieben Aufzug.“

„Und wenn du mal irgendwo bist, wo es keinen Aufzug gibt?“

„Gehe ich unter Protest die Treppen.“

„Traust du dich das?“

„Hey, ihr habt ja schon mit dem Schwimmen angefangen!“ rief ihnen plötzlich Leroy von der anderen Seite des Pools zu.

„Wir sind schon fertig“, grinste Jonas. „Also - ich bins...“

„Keine Ausdauer der Junge“, lachte Julian.

„Nicht beim Schwimmen...“

„Gut, dass du das nochmal klar stellst“, grinste Julian und zwinkerte Jonas zu.

„Ist ja selten, dass wir beim Fußball schwimmen müssen“, zuckte Jonas mit den Schultern.

In diesem Moment sprang Leroy in den Pool. „Hat jemand nen Ball mitgebracht?“ fragte er.

„Ähm, ich hab gar keinen dabei“, überlegte Jonas. Warum sollte zu einem Fußballturnier einen Ball mitnehmen?

„Hm, schade. Sonst hätten wir nen bisschen Wasserball spielen können.“

„Besorgst du den Ball für morgen“, forderte Julian ihn auf.

Leroy nickte. „Klar mach ich.“

„Schön, dann können wir ja morgen spielen.“

„Und was machen wir jetzt? Wettschwimmen?“ fragte Leroy.

„Gern. Wenn du gewinnen willst, dann gegen Jonas.“

„Oh nein, ich bin für heute mit Wettschwimmen durch“, sagte Jonas sofort. „Aber ich mach gern bei euch beiden den Schiedsrichter.“

„Leroy, dann musst du mit mir Vorlieb nehmen.“

Leroy seufzte gespielt leidend. „Na gut. Dann nehm ich eben den Dortmunder...“

„Boah, dafür mach ich dich nass!“

„Das will ich sehen“, grinste Leroy nur.

„Dann los. Willst du dich erst warmschwimmen, oder gleich starten?“

„Lass mir mal ne Runde zum warmmachen“, bat Leroy.

Julian nickte und sah ihm dann zu, wie er recht geschmeidig durchs Wasser pflügte.

Jonas schwamm inzwischen zur Leiter, die aus dem Becken führte. Er würde von außen den Schiri geben. An der Seite standen einige Liegestühle, und mit einem Handtuch unter dem Hintern und einem um die Schultern konnte er den beiden doch bequem zusehen.  
Fehlte eigentlich nur noch was Nettes zum trinken, dachte er grinsend .Und die obligatorische Trillerpfeife - aber so musste er halt auf zwei Fingern das Rennen anpfeifen.

Sofort war klar, dass Julian diesmal einen echten Gegner erwischt hatte - Leroy war fast genauso schnell. Sie schenkten sich nichts, es wurde ein heißes Rennen, und am Ende stand Jonas sogar auf um den Anschlag am Beckenrand genau zu sehen. 

„Leroy“, verkündete er schließlich den Sieger.

„Ha!“ rief Leroy und reckte eine Faust in die Höhe. „Sieg, Sieg für Schalke gegen den BVB!“

„Ich will das Rückspiel. Morgen!“, forderte Julian sofort.

„Ok, Rückspiel morgen um die gleiche Zeit“, nickte Leroy.

Jonas nickte. „Ich mach dann wieder den Schiri.“

„Sehr schön“, sagte Julian. „Wollen wir noch weiter schwimmen oder uns an die Bar setzen und was trinken.“

„Ich hätte nichts gegen die Bar“, meinte Jonas.

„Ich bleib noch ein bisschen hier“, sagte Leroy. „Mario und Schüß wollten in ner halben Stunde noch runterkommen.“

„Julian?“, forderte Jonas ihn auf.

Julian nickte und stieg aus dem Pool. „Wo ist denn mein Handtuch?“ fragte er und sah sich suchend um.

„Handtuch?“, fragte Leroy unschuldig.

„Ja, mein Handtuch. Mein wunderschönes gelbes BVB-Handtuch.“

„Nicht gesehen“, schüttelte Leroy seinen nassen Wuschelkopf.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?“ fragte Julian.

„Ich? Warum hast du mich im Verdacht?“, fragte Leroy geradezu empört.

„Weil du ein Schalker bist!“

„Ich bin ja wohl sowas von unschuldig und würde diesen Fetzen nie wegtun.“

Jonas grinste. Irgendwie glaubte er Leroy diese Unschuldsbeteuerung nicht.

„Ich würd ihn auch nie in den Whirlpool werfen.“

„Du hast...“ Julian riss entsetzt die Augen auf und lief dann in Richtung Whirlpool.

Tatsächlich dümpelte sein schönes schwarz-gelbes Handtuch im warmen Blubberwasser.

Julian schimpfte vor sich hin, während er das Handtuch aus dem Wasser angelte.

Und Leroy, der lachte leise.

Jonas schüttelte nur den Kopf und holte Julian schnell eins der bereitliegenden Hotelhandtücher. „Hier“, sagte er. „Trockne dich erstmal damit ab.“

„Danke“, murmelte Julian und legte sich das Handtuch um.

„Ist nur ein Handtuch Jule“, sagte Jonas. „Das trocknet wieder.“

„Aber es ist mein Handtuch, und ich find’s voll unfair...“

„Komm, nicht schmollen. Ich geb dir nen Fruchtcocktail aus.“

„Na gut - aber eigentlich müsste Leroy das machen.“

„Wir klauen ihm dafür morgen seinen Nachtisch“, flüsterte Jonas verschwörerisch.

„Ja, okay“, nickte Julian etwas besänftigt.

Jonas lächelte und die beiden gingen zurück zu ihren Liegen, um sich fertig abzutrocknen und dann Hose und Shirt überzuziehen.  
Sein klatschnasses Handtuch wrang er aus und nahm es mit.


	6. Rote Bete

Die Bar war relativ leer, nur Basti, Thomas und Manu saßen an einem Tisch und unterhielten sich.

Gerade Manu sah sie etwas schief an. „Was... ist das?“

„Was meinst du?“ fragte Julian.

„Dein... Schnuffeltuch?“

„Das war mal ein wunderschönes und flauschiges Handtuch. Bevor es einem Schalker in die Hände gefallen ist. Jetzt ist es ein trauriges, nasses Etwas, das zutiefst verstört ist!“

„Armes Julchen“, machte Manu mit relativ viel Mitgefühl. „Trockne es, dann wird es wieder ein fröhliches flauschiges... Ding.“

„Handtuch“, schnaubte Julian.

„Schwarz-Gelbes... Ding.“

„Komm Jule, trinken“, sagte Jonas und zog ihn zu einem Tisch am Fenster.

„Ja“, nickte Julian und ließ sich von der Bar wegziehen.

„Also, was wollen wir mal nettes trinken?“ fragte Jonas und schlug die Getränkekarte so auf, dass auch Julian alles lesen konnte.

Es wurde Bier angeboten - Kronenbourg hieß es - und ansonsten mehrere Sorten Saftschorlen - und natürlich das ortsansässige Wasser. Wein oder gar noch alkoholischeres Getränke waren nicht auf der Karte.

„Apfelschorle“, sagte Julian nach einem Moment. „Der Klassiker.“

„Wie langweilig“, grinste Jonas und versuchte dann die Karte komplett zu entziffern. Letztendlich bestellte er einfach... „Irgendwas halt.“

Julian lachte. „Du weißt schon, dass sowas gefährlich sein kann?“

„Ja, klar, aber gibt ja nichts Böses hier, also wird das schon gehen.“

„Vielleicht nen Gemüse-Smoothie. So mit Rote Beete und Rosenkohl und so.“

„Igitt - jetzt wirst du gemein!“

„Ich sag ja nur, dass es gefährlich sein kann, irgendwas zu bestellen. Aber wenn es Rosenkohl-Saft ist, teil ich meine Apfelschorle mit dir.“

„Oh, das ist lieb von dir“, lächelte Jonas. „Das rechne ich dir hoch an.“

Lächelnd lehnte sich Julian in seinem Sessel zurück. „Mach ich gern.“

Jonas erwiderte das Lächeln, wohl etwas... intensiver als sonst.

Ohoh, dachte er und vertiefte sich schnell in der Karte. Mit so nem Unsinn sollte er mal lieber gar nicht anfangen.

„Was haben sie denn noch so hier“, überlegte er und versuchte seine paar Französischkenntnisse zusammenzukratzen. „Hier, das scheint irgendwie Obst zum Knabbern zu sein. Pommes, poire, melon banane et... das versteh ich nicht mehr.“

„Mich brauchst du nicht fragen“, sagte Julian. „Ich kann echt kein bisschen Französisch.“

„Auf jeden Fall ist das Obst, und das bestellen wir uns jetzt.“ Bloß irgendwas zu tun haben!

Julian lachte. „Pass auf, wenn wir so weitermachen, dann werden wir noch Obst, wenn’s wieder nach Hause geht.“

„Solange es keine Wassermelone ist!“

„Ach Quatsch“, sagte Julian und musterte ihn nachdenklich.

Jonas war versucht ihn zu fragen was los war, aber das unterließ er lieber.

„Erdbeere“, sagte Julian schließlich und nickte. „Eindeutig Erdbeere.“

„Hä?“

„Na du. Du wolltest keine Wassermelone sein, also hab ich überlegt, was für ein Obst zu dir passt. Und das ist eindeutig Erdbeere.“

„Oh - und wie kommst du da rauf?“

Julian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht, aber... ich mag Erdbeeren. Leroy zum Beispiel wär eher... hm... gibt’s ne wuschelige Frucht? Oh vielleicht die, die so schmecken wie Litschis aber keine Litschis sind.“

Jonas verbot sich jeden Gedanken daran, was Julian damit gemeint hatte und überlegte weiter. „Kiwi vielleicht?

„Die ist nur pelzig, aber nicht wuschelig genug.“

„Ja, aber sie sehen ein bisschen so aus. Diese Litschiteile haben doch viel zu wenige... hey, es gibt doch diese pelzigen Kastanien, sind das Maronen?“

„Keine Ahnung. Ich hab noch nie Maronen gegessen.“

„Die gibt’s bei uns ganz viel. Also zu Hause. Und immer auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt.“

„Aber auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt isst man doch andere Sachen! Kandierte Äpfel und Schmalzkuchen und Poffertjes und sowas.“

„Und Maroni, unbedingt!“

„Mhm... sind die so gut? Besser als Schmalzkuchen?“

„Anders. Sind halt wie heiße Nüsse - sehr lecker.“

„Dann werd ich sie vielleicht auch mal probieren“, sagte Julian.

„Ja, mach das, unbedingt!“

In diesem Moment kam ein Kellner zu ihnen und nahm ihre Bestellung auf.

Etwas unsicher deutete Jonas auf die Sachen, die sie bestellten, und lächelte den Kellner dabei freundlich an.

„Oui Monsieur“, nickte der Kellner und notierte alles.

„Merci“, brachte Jonas raus, dann zog der Kellner wieder ab.

„Warum können die Leute hier kein vernünftiges englisch sprechen? Oder deutsch?“ murmelte Julian.

„Weil das Franzosen sind. Die sind sehr lieb und nett, aber so stolz, dass sie keine andere Sprache als französisch sprechen wollen.“

Julian schnaubte. „Immerhin verstehen sie was vom Essen...“

„Oh ja, das können sie - auch, wenn wir hier kaum was davon abkriegen werden. Der Stromberg kocht aber ja auch nicht schlecht.“

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam der Kellner mit ihrer Bestellung zurück.

„Merci“, bedankte sich Jonas erneut bei ihm.

„So, dann probier mal, was du da bestellt hast“, grinste Julian und deutete auf das Glas, das vor Jonas stand.

Darin war eine trübe, rot-orangene Flüssigkeit, dekoriert mit einigen Kirschen auf einem Schaschlikspieß.

„Mhm“, machte Jonas. „Immerhin nichts grünes, dann kann’s nicht so schlimm sein.“

Vorsichtig probierte er. „Joa, nicht schlecht. Sehr fruchtig, bisschen erdig... könnte Rote Beete sein.“

Julian schüttelte sich. „Ich hasse Rote Beete.“

„Ist hier eigentlich ganz interessant drin - aber dann solltest du die C15 nicht bestellen.“

„Nein, ich bleib bei Apfelschorle“, sagte Julian.

Jonas lachte leise und trank von seinem Cocktail.

Julian grinste.

Schon wieder dieses Grinsen... Jonas fiel es doch ein wenig schwer es zu ignorieren. Das war nicht gut, gar nicht gut.  
Er sollte sich... auf den Cocktail konzentrieren. Und ein normales Gespräch führen!

Aber über was?

„Was... erzähl doch mal was von dir“, forderte er Julian kurzerhand auf.

„Ich?“ fragte Julian. „Ähm... was willst du denn wissen?“

„Keine Ahnung - wenn ich das schon wüsste, müsstest du es ja nicht erzählen.“

Julian lachte. „Nun gut. Ich... bin Fußballer. Erstaunlicherweise. Und ich hab ne Ausbildung als Einzelhandelskaufmann. Die hab ich während meiner Zeit bei 1860 gemacht.“

„Ne normale Ausbildung - machen ja auch nicht mehr viele...“

„Haben meine Eltern drauf bestanden“, grinste Julian. „Ich war vermutlich auch nicht der beste Azubi, der da je gearbeitet hat.“

„Immerhin hast du ne Ausbildung in der Tasche. Und was Kaufmännisches ist nie falsch - gerade auch in unserem Job.“

„Mhm, ich bleib erstmal weiter beim Fußball, das ist mir deutlich lieber. Und was ist mit dir?“

„Bin ja noch nicht fertig mit dem Studium“, meinte Jonas und grinste dann. „Muss also auch noch beim Fußball bleiben. Zwangsläufig.“

„Du studierst?“ fragte Julian überrascht.

„BWL. Ich dachte, das hätte sich schon rumgesprochen.“

„Stimmt“, sagte Julian. „Irgendjemand hatte das erzählt. Aber wir beide hatten bisher wenig zu tun, da hab ichs total vergessen.“

Jonas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist schon okay - ist ja nun auch nichts so außergewöhnliches.“

„Ich find’s toll. Für mich wär’s nichts, aber bewundernswert ist es schon.“

Jonas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab ja lange nicht geahnt, dass ich echt mal in der ersten Liga spielen würde - oder sogar hier!“

„Dabei bist du so gut!“ sagte Julian.

„Wusste vor zwei Jahren aber noch niemand. Also, dass ich möglicherweise besser als der Durchschnittskicker bin.“

„Hast du dich vorher nie für Fußball interessiert, oder wie ist das gekommen?“

Jonas schnaubte. „Nicht für Fußball interessiert? Ich hatte meinen ersten Spielerpass mit drei! Aber... ich hatte nie gedacht, dass ich es schaffen würde höher als bei meinem Dorfverein zu kicken. Und ich wollte auch erst die Schule fertig machen und bei meinen Freunden bleiben.“

„Und jetzt bist doch hier.“

„Ließ sich nicht vermeiden“, lachte Jonas.

„Na komm, so schlimm ist es hier auch nicht. Fußball, Spaß, Abenteuer und nette Leute.“

„Kostenloser Frankreichurlaub, Wellness, bisschen Fitnesstraining...“

„Gutes Essen, gute Getränke, Luxushotel mit riesigem Gelände, eigenem Golfplatz und Blick auf den Genfer See...“

„Und dann noch Geld dafür kriegen“, nickte Jonas. „Könnte man sich dran gewöhnen.“

„Ja, das könnte man tatsächlich.“

Jonas nickte von seinem Cocktail und musterte Julian. Ja, der Junge könnte ihm... verdammt, nein, könnte er nicht!

„Was guckst du so? Hab ich mich bekleckert?“ fragte Julian.

„Nein, nein“, schüttelte Jonas den Kopf. „Ist alles okay.“

„Hey“, hörten sie plötzlich Marcs Stimme. „Noch platz bei euch?“

„Ja, klar, komm her“, lud Jonas ihn ein.

„Wolltet ihr nicht schwimmen?“ fragte Marc und setzte sich neben Julian.

„Wir sind schon fertig“, meinte Jonas, und Julian lachte los. „Zumindest Jonas ist fertig.“

„Ich hab dich gewinnen lassen“, behauptete Jonas sofort.

„Deswegen warst auch total am Ende.“

„Ich war vielleicht ein ganz bisschen außer Atem. Mehr nicht.“

Julian nickte und meinte dann an Marc gewandt, „Wir haben überlegt ihm ein Sauerstoffzelt zu holen.“

Marc lachte auf.

„Boah, du“, grummelte Jonas.

Julian lächelte ihn strahlend an. „Aber Jonas hat mir geholfen mein Handtuch zu retten, also seh ich darüber weg.“

Shit, schon wieder dieses strahlende Lächeln!

„Dein Handtuch?“ fragte Marc.

„Ein böser Mensch hat versucht es im Whirlpool zu ertränken.“

„Der böse Mensch war Leroy“, fügte Jonas hin. „Es handelt sich um ein BVB-Handtuch...“

„Ein böser Mensch und mein Handtuch!“, wiederholte Julian.

„Ja...“, sagte Marc. „Armer kleiner Julian.“

„Siehst du, Marc versteht mich!“

„Ich hab dir nen Apfelsaft ausgegeben!“

„Ja, hast du, danke.“

„Ihr seid doch total verrückt“, lachte Marc. „Ihr wisst schon, dass alles hier im Hotel vom DFB bezahlt wird, oder?“

„Hey, fall mir doch nicht so in den Rücken, gerade war er wieder gut auf mich zu sprechen“, maulte Jonas.

„Die Geste zählt“, meinte Julian.

„Danke“, nickte Jonas.

Marc lachte immer noch. „Könnt ihr denn schon was empfehlen?“

„Apfelsaft“, kam es sofort von Julian.

„Hey, das hier ist wirklich lecker“, sagte Jonas und zeigte auf sein Glas.

„Wenn man auf Rote Bete steht...“

„Du trinkst Rote Bete?“ fragte Marc.

„Das ist ein Fruchtcockdings, und da ist wohl ein bisschen Rote Bete drin. Und es schmeckt echt gut.“

Julian schüttelte sich erneut.

„Julian ist da wohl zu wählerisch.“

„Nein, aber ich finde Rote Bete einfach... gruselig.“

„Ist sie gar nicht. Sie ist total lecker.“

Julian sah ihn an und streckte dann die Hand. „Na los, gib her.“

Jonas grinste und reichte ihm das Glas.

„Wenn mir schlecht wird, bist du schuld“, sagte Julian.

„Ich nehm das auf mich.“

„Gut“, nickte Julian und trank dann ganz vorsichtig einen Schluck.

„Und?“, fragte Jonas sofort nach.

Julian verzog das Gesicht. „Nicht meins...“

„Aber du hast es überlebt.“

„Grade so“, meinte Julian und gab Jonas das Glas zurück.

„Ich bin so stolz auf dich.“

Marc hatte den beiden amüsiert zugeschaut und sich inzwischen ein Wasser bestellt.

„Ja, ja, mach dich nur lustig“, sah Julian ihn ernst an.

„Oh ich mach mich nicht lustig“, sagte Marc.

„Sondern?“

„Ihr harmoniert einfach gut, das find ich schön.“

„Wir - was?“

„Ihr beiden harmoniert gut. Passt wie Arsch auf Eimer. Wie... hier wie Mario und André“, sagte Marc und deutete an die Bar, wo die beiden sich grade über die Karte beugten und sich wohl nicht entscheiden konnten.

„Die beiden sind aber unvollständig“, meinte Julian.

„Ja... leider.“

 

„Marco ist aber auch echt ein Pechvogel“, meinte Jonas.

„So ein großartiger Fußballer. Und ein echt feiner Kerl“, seufzte Julian.

„Und einfach... immer dann verletzt, wenn er es gar nicht brauchen kann.“

„Wann kann man ne Verletzung schon gebrauchen?“

„Keine Ahnung, aber sicher nicht vor einer WM oder EM.“

„Hoffentlich klappt es dann beim nächsten Turnier.“

„Ja, hoffentlich. Vorher keine Spiele, kein Training - nur in Watte packen, den Jungen.“

„Schlagt das Mario und André vor, die stimmen euch sofort zu“, sagte Marc. „Und ich glaube, ich werd mich auf mein Zimmer verziehen. Noch ein bisschen telefonieren und früh schlafen.“

Jonas nickte. „Und ich glaub, wir sollten uns anschließend. War ein anstrengender Tag.“

„Hm, na gut“, sagte Julian.

„Wir können uns ja morgen wieder hier zusammensetzen.“

Sofort lächelte Julian. „Das fänd ich schön. Vielleicht regnet es morgen ja auch nicht, dann könnten wir draußen sitzen.“

„Mit Blick zum See“, lächelte Jonas.

Julian nickte. „Aber ohne Rote Beete.“

„Du kriegst auch ohne Rote Beete.“

Marc verdrehte leicht die Augen und stand auf. „Gute Nacht Jungs.“

„Gute Nacht“, wünschten Jonas und Julian. Sie tranken noch aus, doch schon wenige Minuten später folgten sie ihm.

„Schlaf gut Jonas“, sagte Julian, als sie vor seinem Zimmer standen.

„Du auch, Julian“, nickte Jonas ihm zu.

Julian lächelte, dann öffnete er seine Tür und verschwand in seinem Zimmer.

Jonas sah ihm kurz nach. Er sollte sich von Julian fernhalten.

Aber... er wollte sich nicht von ihm fernhalten. Julian war so lieb und nett und lustig...

Er war einfach... es brachte nichts über ihn nachzudenken. Er sollte jetzt ins Bett gehen. Gedankenverloren öffnete er die Zimmertür.

Schon wieder war es stockdunkel. Jonas schnaubte. Das war nicht lustig. Und er wüsste wirklich gern, was das sollte.

Er versuchte das Licht anzuschalten, aber das war noch nicht repariert worden. Er würde morgen bei der Rezeption bescheid sagen.

Im Dunkel tastete er sich zu seinem Bett, wo sein Handy lag und leuchtete mit dem Display.

Wieder war der Vorhang zugezogen. Er schlief zwar zu Hause auch immer im Dunklen, aber er musste sich ja schon irgendwie zurechtfinden.

Schnell zog er den Vorhang auf und ging dann zum Bad. Hoffentlich ging das Licht wenigstens hier, dachte er.

Doch auch das Licht hier funktionierte nicht.

Jonas seufzte. Vielleicht sollte er doch unten anrufen, damit sich das jemand ansah?

Nein, er würde jetzt eh schlafen, und er musste den Hausmeister dafür nicht aus dem Bett schmeißen. Und Zähneputzen bekam er auch ohne Licht hin.

Also ging er - mit Hilfe seines Handys - ins Bad und machte sich fertig.

Fünf Minuten später lag er in dem bequemen Bett und merkte erst da, wie erschöpft er war. Dabei hatten sie heute nicht mal trainiert. Aber die Reise und die vielen Eindrücken waren einfach überwältigend gewesen.

Er schloss die Augen, und tatsächlich war er dann schon eingeschlafen.


	7. Der Blinker-Wasserhahn

Jonas wachte vom Klingeln des Weckers auf und brauchte einen Moment, bis er wieder wusste, wo er war. Frankreich. Evian. Teamhotel. EM!   
Die Vorbereitung war schon toll gewesen, aber wirklich dabei zu sein, so richtig, das war so aufregend!

Mit einem Lächeln setzte er sich auf. Er freute sich schon richtig auf das erste Training heute.

Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern - vier Tage - dann würden sie ihr erstes Spiel spielen. Gegen die Ukraine. Und schon übermorgen wurde die EM eröffnet!

Immer noch lächelnd schob er sich aus dem Bett und trat ans Fenster. Er zog die Vorhänge zurück und spähte nach draußen. Kein Regen. Sogar etwas blauer Himmel war zu sehen, stellte er fest.

Also spielte auch noch das Wetter mit - das musste einfach ein toller Tag werden.

Er löste sich von dem Blick über den See und ging ins Bad.

Zum Glück hatte auch das Bad ein Fenster - vor dem die Badewanne stand - so, dass er auch ohne das nicht funktionierende Licht klar kam.

Badewanne - in die würde er sich sicher noch das eine oder andere Mal legen. Aber heute Morgen genügte eine kurze Dusche zum wach werden.

Eiskalt - Jonas kreischte tatsächlich kurz auf.

Er tastete hastig nach dem Warmwasserhahn, aber nichts passierte. Das Wasser blieb eisig.

„Scheiße“, fluchte er und flüchtete aus der Dusche.

Schnell hüllte er sich in ein Handtuch. „Wenigstens bin ich jetzt wach“, murmelte er.

Aber damit jetzt noch die Zähne putzen...

Ob er sich wohl bei Julian ein bisschen warmes Wasser leihen könnte?

Ja, er würde sich nebenan die Zähne putzen. Also machte er sich weiter fertig, zog sich an und klopfte dann bei Julian an die Tür.

Er musste einen Moment warten, ehe ein ziemlich nasser Julian die Tür aufmachte.

„Tschuldige, dass ich dich störe - ich hab nur kaltes Wasser.“ Mit diesen Worten hielt er seine Zahnbürste hoch.

Julian grinste. „Na dann immer rein in die gute Stube. Mein Wasser ist dein Wasser.“

„Danke“, lächelte Jonas ihn an.

Julian hielt ihm die Tür auf. „Komm einfach mit, bin grad fertig mit duschen“, sagte er.

Jonas lächelte ihn an und folgte ihm ins Bad.

„Aber wieso hast du denn nur kaltes Wasser?“ fragte Julian und begann sich die Haare trocken zu rubbeln.

„Ich hab auch kein Licht.“

Julian sah ihn überrascht an. „Aber dafür Blümchen an der Decke.“

„Ja, dafür Blümchen an der Decke.“

„Armer Kerl. Hast du denn wenigstens gut geschlafen?“

„Ja, total gut. Und das Wetter ist besser als gestern.“

„Hab ich auch schon gesehen. Das wird bestimmt ein ganz toller Tag.“

„In unserem Urlaubsressort.“

Julian lachte. „Und Jogi ist unser Animateur?“

„Ja, so ungefähr!“

Julian trat neben ihm und griff nach seiner eigenen Zahnbürste. „Ich hab gestern gehört, dass heute wohl Radfahren auf dem Plan steht. Gelände erkunden und so.“

„Wir sollen doch auch irgendwie mit dem Fahrrad zum Training fahren, oder?“

Julian nickte. „Ist nicht weit vom Hotel aus.“

„Schön“, nickte Jonas, dann befeuchtete er seine Zahnbürste und drückte sich Zahnpasta darauf.

Im Spiegel sah er, dass Julian das gleicht tat und ihn dann angrinste, ehe er begann die Zähne zu putzen.

Jonas erwiderte das Grinsen und begann ebenfalls zu bürsten. Es fühlte sich gut an, so neben Julian zu stehen und sich die Zähne zu putzen. So...

Nein, den Gedanken verbot er sich sofort.

Und das hier musste eine Ausnahme bleiben. Er würde noch vor dem Frühstück die Sachen unten an der Rezeption melden.

Vorher sollte er besser noch mal gucken, was noch alles nicht in Ordnung war. Die Sache mit den Vorhängen... aber was sollte er sagen, ohne dass es verrückt klang?

Nein, das würde er lieber nicht sagen.

„Worüber denkst du nach?“ fragte Julian plötzlich.

„Was noch alles kaputt ist bei mir im Zimmer.“

„Hast du den Fernseher probiert?“

„Stimmt, das sollte ich vorher machen.“

„Telefon? Steckdosen?“

„Muss ich alles noch testen - magst du mir dabei helfen? Du hast gute Ideen.“

„Ich zieh mich schnell an, dann komm ich gleich mit“, nickte Julian.

„Danke“, lächelte Jonas ihn an und wartete dann, bis Julian fertig war. Wobei er schön aus dem Fenster sah und ignorierte, wie Julian halb nackt durchs Zimmer lief und offenbar seine Stümpfe suchte.

Ein wenig konnte er im spiegelnden Fenster erkennen, aber das konnte er gerade so ignorieren.

„Ha, gefunden“, rief Julian. „Klar, dass die wieder unter dem Bett liegen. Ist schon lustig, meine Socken gehen nie in der Waschmaschine verloren, sondern immer unterm Bett.“

„Immerhin weißt du, wo du suchen musst“, meinte Jonas

„Trotzdem ätzend. So, wir können los.“

„Schön, dann komm mal mit in meine mittelalterliche Höhle.“

„Muss ich mir ne Waffe besorgen um den bösen Höhlentroll zu erschlagen?“ fragte Julian grinsend.

„Nein, nein, so schlimm ist das nicht.“

Lachend folgte Julian ihm in sein Zimmer, wo - Überraschung! - die Vorhänge zugezogen waren. Aber das würde er Julian nicht sagen -der würde ihn echt für verrückt halten.

„Warum hast du denn die Vorhänge zu?“ fragte Julian und trat ans Fenster um sie aufzuziehen.

„Ähm... weiß nicht...“

Julian lächelte und trat an den Nachttisch, wo ebenfalls ein Lichtschalter war. Er drückte ihn und sofort ging die Deckenleuchte an.

„Oh“, machte Jonas. „Das hab ich gestern auch versucht...“

„Mhm... vielleicht ein Wackelkontakt?“

„Ja, vermutlich. Aber dann alle Lichtschalter.“

„Du solltest trotzdem bescheid sagen, dass die mal nachgucken sollen“, meinte Julian.

„Ja, mach ich. Wollen wir überhaupt noch mehr suchen?“

„Probier du nochmal das heiße Wasser und ich stell kurz den Fernseher an“, schlug Julian vor.

„Mach ich.“ Jonas ging ins Bad und stellte den Wasserhahn an. Das warme Wasser funktionierte einwandfrei.

„Das gibt’s doch nicht...“, grummelte er.

„Was hast du gesagt?“

„Das Wasser ist heiß...“

Julian lachte. „Gibs zu, du wolltest bloß nicht allein Zähne putzen!“

„Genau, ich hab Angst vor Zahnpasta.“

„Oh guck mal! Hier laufen die Schlümpfe - auf Französisch“, rief Julian.

„Oh“, machte Jonas und lachte dann. Er ging zurück ins Zimmer und setzte sich zu Julian aufs Bett.

„Das sind echt die...“ Schlümpfe, wollte er sagen, aber da war der Fernseher aus.

„Oh“, sagte Julian und sah auf die Fernbedienung. „Hab ich nen falschen Knopf gedrückt?“

„Scheint so.“

„Na gut... wir müssen eh langsam runter zum Frühstück.“

„Ja, los mit uns.“ Jonas stand auf und sah Julian auffordernd an.

Auch Julian stand auf.

Gemeinsam gingen sie runter, zum Speiseraum, wo schon einige Mitspieler saßen.

„Setzen wir uns zu Leroy?“ schlug Jonas vor.

„Ja, das ist gut“, nickte Julian. „Guten Morgen Leroy - du hast hier noch Platz?“

„Aber klar doch, setzt euch.“

„Dann gucken wir gleich mal, was es leckeres zum Frühstück gibt.“

„Macht das, ich hab schon“, sagte Leroy und deutete auf seinen Teller mit Rührei

Julian und Jonas gingen gleich los zum Buffet und verschafften sich erstmal einen Überblick. Es sah alles sehr lecker aus, und so fiel es ihnen nicht schwer sich die Teller vollzufüllen.

Als sie zurück an ihren Tisch kamen, hatte sich wieder Marc zu ihnen gesellt.

„Ah, guten Morgen“, grüßten sie ihn.

„Na ihr beiden schon wieder zusammen unterwegs?“ fragte Marc sie grinsend.

„Klar, und du hängst ja auch schon wieder mit uns rum.“

„Ja, weil ihr extrem unterhaltsam seid.“

„Morgens noch nicht“, meinte Jonas.

„Och, ich hab schon schlimmere Morgenmuffel als dich erlebt“, sagte Julian. „Du hast schöne vollständige Sätze gebildet, hast mich nicht angepampt...“

„Ich wollte schließlich auch dein Wasser.“

„Ähm... hä?“ machte Leroy und auch Marc sah die beiden verwirrt an.

„Mein warmes Wasser kommt nicht ganz zuverlässig, also hab ich mir nebenan Zahnputzwasser geliehen.“

„Und geduscht hast du mit kaltem Wasser?“ fragte Marc. „Oder hast du auch bei Jule geduscht?“

„Nein, da bin ich... Kaltduscher...“

„Du hättest aber zu mir kommen können“, sagte Julian und sah ihn an. „Musst doch nicht kalt duschen.“

Jonas lächelte leicht. „Ich hab’s ja überlebt.“

„Hast du schon wegen dem Wasser bescheid gesagt?“ fragte Leroy.

„Nein, das wollte ich nach dem Frühstück machen. Aber ich wette, die finden nichts, weils manchmal geht, und manchmal nicht.“

„Das Hotel ist frisch renoviert, da sollte sowas nicht passieren“, sagte Marc kopfschüttelnd.

„Sag das meinem Blinker-Wasserhahn. Geht - geht nicht - geht - geht nicht...“

Julian lachte. „Vielleicht solltest du ihn mal lieb bitten?“

„Ich versuchs lieber mit unflätigem Beschimpfen.“

„Oh lass hören!“

„Du bist doch kein Wasserhahn!“

„Nein, aber man weiß nie, wann man mal eine unflätige Beschimpfung brauchen kann, deshalb bin ich immer auf der Suche nach... Inspiration.“

„Nein, das wäre doch billiges Abkupfern, das kannst du nicht bringen. Das muss man sich selbst erarbeiten.“

„Ich sag ja, extrem unterhaltsam“, meinte Marc. „Ich hol mir jetzt aber auch erstmal was zu essen.“

„Soll ich dir die Highlights hinterher erzählen?“, fragte Leroy.

„Bitte“, nickte Marc und stand auf.

„Wir sollten essen, damit Marc nicht zu viel verpasst“, überlegte Jonas.

„Ja und um zu verhindern, dass mein Magen gleich so laut knurrt, dass man es auch noch in Evian hören kann“, grinste Julian zurück.

„Oh, das sollten wir vermeiden, nicht, dass sie nachher noch einen Bärenjäger schicken müssen.“

„Meinst du haben hier sowas? Nen Bärenjäger?“

„Keine Ahnung. Aber wir sollten trotzdem auf jeden Fall essen.“

Julian nickte und schob sich schnell eine Gabel Rührei in den Mund.

Jonas folgte seinem Beispiel und begann ebenfalls zu essen.

Irgendwann kam Marc zurück und die vier unterhielten sich ein wenig.

„Leroy, kannst du mir an der Rezeption helfen“, bat Jonas, als sie fertig waren.

„Ja klar“, sagte Leroy sofort.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Rezeption, und Jonas und Leroy schilderten das Problem. Der junge Mann hinter der Theke entschuldigte sich wortreich und versprach alles zu reparieren, ansonsten würden sie ihm ein anderes Zimmer anbieten.

Aber eigentlich wollte Jonas kein anderes Zimmer. Er mochte es, den Ausblick und... dass es so nah bei Julian war.

Nein, verdammt, gerade das war doch ein Grund, das Zimmer zu wechseln.

„Was ist mit deiner Uhr?“ fragte Leroy. „Wo wird grad hier sind, kannst du sie ja gleich zum Batteriewechsel abgeben.“

„Stimmt“, nickte Jonas und sah auf seine Uhr - die die aktuelle Zeit anzeigte.

„Das... ähm... hat sich offenbar erledigt“, murmelte Jonas.

„Okay - geht wieder? Dann ist ja gut.“

„Ja... ich frag mich nur warum...“

„Vielleicht... ähm... keine Ahnung. Passiert halt mal.“

Jonas nickte. Das alles war merkwürdig. Der Wackelkontakt beim Licht, dann das Wasser, die Sache mit den Vorhängen, seine Uhr...

Das war alles etwas zu merkwürdig für einen Zufall.

Aber was war es sonst?

Es musste einfach Pech sein. Hoffentlich hatte er damit all sein ihm zustehendes Pech für die EM aufgebraucht.

„Jonas?“

„Ja?“

„Ich hab gefragt, ob wir los können“, grinste Leroy.

„Oh, sorry - ja, können wir.“

Leroy lächelte und gemeinsam gingen sie nach draußen, wo schon die Fahrräder für sie bereit standen.


	8. Am See

Sie suchten ihre Fahrräder heraus und sahen sich dann fragend um, ehe einer der Betreuer ihnen den Weg wies, „hier runter, dann nach links, bei dem kleinen Laden rechts, dann seht ihr links den Trainingsplatz.“

Julian schob sein Rad neben das von Jonas. „Alles erledigt?“ fragte er, während er den Helm aufsetzte.

„Ja, fertig. Noch vor dem Mittag kommen die Handwerker, dann ist alles wieder okay.“

Julian lächelte. „Na dann ist ja gut.“

„Und morgen hol ich dich nicht wieder unter der Dusche raus.“

„War eh fast fertig“, sagte Julian.

„Trotzdem... morgen wird’s schon wieder gehen.“

Julian lachte und stieg auf sein Rad. „Dann mal los.“

„Ja, los - weißt du den Weg?“

„Öhm... Mats hinterher?“ schlug Julian vor.

„Stimmt, hoffentlich hat der aufgepasst!“

„Mats passt immer auf, der kleine Streber“, sagte Julian mit einem Zwinkern.

„Dann ist ja gut“, nickte Jonas und nahm ebenfalls Fahrt auf.

Der Weg war wirklich schön - er führte ein kleines Stück durch den Wald und bot sonst die ganze Zeit Aussicht auf den Genfer See.

Nach etwa einem Kilometer kamen sie am Trainingsplatz an.

Jogi und das Trainerteam war schon vor Ort und hatten schon alles für das erste Training vorbereitet.

So stellten sie nur die Räder ab und machten sich ein wenig warm, ehe das normale Training begann.

Bis auf Mats und Basti konnten alle teilnehmen. Die beiden trainierten individuell, aber angeblich machten sie gute Fortschritte und würden bald wieder spielen können.

Die erste Trainingseinheit fand noch ohne Zuschauer statt, aber am Nachmittag würde das anders sein. Fans und Reporter durften dann für etwa 20 Minuten zusehen.  
Vor allem Kinder und Jugendliche aus Evian würden dabei sein, das fand Jonas sehr schön.

Aber erst mal musste er diese erste Einheit gut überstehen. Die Chancen standen aber ganz gut - das Training war nicht zu hart und machte Spaß.

Nach dem Training ging es mit den Rädern zurück zu Hotel.

„Wir haben noch eine Stunde, ehe es Mittag gibt“, bemerkte Julian, als sie die Räder abstellten.

„Mhm und was machen wir da am besten?“ frage Jonas.

„Bisschen Pause - ich wollte damit nur fragen, ob du mit zu mir kommst.“

„Ja gern“, sagte Jonas ohne nachzudenken.

„Dann komm gleich nach dem Duschen rüber. Oder vorher, wenn deine Dusche noch spinnt.“

„Mal gucken, ob die Handwerker schon durch sind“, nickte Jonas. Aber auch wenn nicht, er würde bestimmt nicht bei Julian duschen. Er sollte sich sowieso ein wenig... nein mehr als ein wenig von ihm fern halten.

„Nein, nicht die Treppe“, sagte Julian und zog Jonas kurzerhand zum Lift. „Wir hatten grad Training, da dürfen wir Aufzug fahren.“

Jonas lächelte leicht - irgendwann würde er schon rauskriegen, warum Julian keine Treppen mochte.

Allerdings hatte er schon recht - sie hatten ein Training hinter sich und konnten sich ne Fahrt im Aufzug gönnen.

„Ich komm nach dem Duschen rüber“, kündigte er an.

„Ich freu mich“, sagte Julian mit einem Lächeln.

Jonas nickte dazu nur, irgendwie wusste er nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte.

Zum Glück musste er das auch nicht, weil sie inzwischen vor Julians Zimmer angekommen waren und sie sich erstmal trennen mussten.

„Bis gleich“, lächelte Julian ihn an.

„Ja bis gleich“, nickte Jonas und ging die wenigen Schritte bis zu seinem eigenen Zimmer. Vielleicht war es gar nicht schlecht, wenn er jetzt kalt duschte.

Er öffnete die Tür und überraschenderweise war es einmal nicht dunkel. Dafür aber kalt. Eiskalt. Viel kälter aus draußen, da war er sich sicher. Wohl die Klimaanlage, die einen weg hatte.

„Zauberhaft“, murmelte er und suchte nach dem Bedienelement für die Anlage.

10°C waren eingestellt, kälter war nicht möglich.

Schnell stellte er sie aus und schüttelte den Kopf. Hoffentlich ging das warme Wasser, sonst würde er doch bei Julian duschen müssen.

Im Badezimmer war es mindestens genauso kalt wie im Zimmer selbst.

„Bitte, bitte, bitte“, murmelte er, als er ans Waschbecken trat und den Hahn für warmes Wasser aufdrehte.

Eiskalt.

„Ach verfluchte scheiße“, sagte Jonas. „Was soll denn das?“

Waren die Handwerker inzwischen hier gewesen und hatten alles kaputtgemacht?

Vielleicht sollte er sich wirklich ein neues Zimmer geben lassen. Eins mit warmen Wasser, Licht, normalen Vorhängen... und weiter entfernt von Julian.

Andere Etage am besten - dabei war er so glücklich über die Aussicht gewesen. Und über das Zimmer mit der hübschen Kommode.

Nein, er würde es noch mal hier versuchen - aber erstmal bei Julian duschen. Das würde er ja auch müssen, sollte er das Zimmer tauschen.

Also schnappte er sich einfach seine Sachen fürs Duschen und ein paar sauberer Klamotten und ging zu Julian.

Er trat auf den Flur - und wagte doch noch nicht zu klopfen, schließlich duschte Julian jetzt sicher noch.  
Aber hier rumstehen war auch ein bisschen dämlich. Und wenn ihn einer der anderen Spieler hier stehen sah?

Nein, er sollte jetzt hier klopfen - und Julian unter der Dusche rausholen. Verdammt, dann nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte, das ihm womöglich noch ein wenig herunterrutschte.

Aber das hatte er auch heute Morgen schon überlebt.

Also klopfen - erst leise, dann kräftiger.

„Komme!“ rief Julian und wenig später riss er die Tür auf. „Komm rein mein lieber Duschgast.“

In der Tat war Julian nur mit einem Handtuch ‚bekleidet‘, aber noch nicht nass.

„Kein Besuch der fleißigen kleinen französischen Heinzelmännchen?“ fragte Julian.

„Wenn, dann haben sie meine Klimaanlage auf Antarktis gestellt. In der Dusche saß ein Eisbär, und die Pinguine hüpfen im Waschbecken.“

„Oh wie süß? Hast du mir einen Pinguin mitgebracht?“

„Nein, sie waren... zu kalt.“

Julian lachte leise. „Los, ab unter die Dusche mit dir.“

„Nee, dusch du mal erst.“

„Nein, du zuerst. Ich hab nicht mit Eisbären gekuschelt, ich kann noch ein bisschen warten.“

„Das ist lieb von dir, danke“, ließ Jonas sich überreden.

Er ging ins Bad und schlüpfte schnell unter das wundervoll warme Wasser der Dusche. Es tat gut, und er musste sich zwingen die Dusche schnell wieder zu verlassen.

Aber Julian wollte schließlich auch unters Wasser.

Und er war... nein, nicht daran denken, dass Julian nackt war, sonst würde er die Hose gleich nicht ankriegen.

Er verdrängte resolut jeden Gedanken an den nackten Julian und konzentrierte sich lieber wieder auf seinen Eispalast von Hotelzimmer während er sich anzog.

„Bin fertig, du bist dran“, kündigte er an, als er aus dem Bad trat.

„Du hättest dich nicht so beeilen müssen“, meinte Julian, der offenbar grade durch die Fernsehprogramme gezappt hatte.

„Dir wird doch auch kalt...“

Julian schüttelte den Kopf, stand aber auf - und hielt im letzten Moment das Handtuch fest.

Jonas konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, zwang sich jedoch nicht hinzugucken.

„Bis gleich“, sagte Julian und verschwand im Bad.

Dafür nahm Jonas seinen Platz auf dem Bett ein und zappte weiter durchs Programm.

Es waren natürlich viele französische Sender dabei, aber das Hotel hatte auch Sky und darüber bekamen sie auch genug deutsche Sender rein. Vermutlich war das extra für ihre deutschen Gäste eingerichtet worden. Im Moment war das ganze Hotel ja nur vom DFB belegt.

Und einem Kunden - oder Gast - wie dem DFB musste man einiges bieten.

Beim Kanal mit den Sportnews blieb er hängen. Fußball - natürlich - schon mal die ersten Vorberichte zum Eröffnungsspiel. Unwillkürlich lächelte er. Noch wenige Tage, dann stand ihr erstes Spiel an. Und er freute sich so wahnsinnig darauf!

Er hoffte ja, sogar spielen zu dürfen. Und so schlechte Chancen schien er auch nicht zu haben.

Auf jeden Fall machte sich schon eine ungeheure Vorfreude breit.

Er verfolgte weiter den Bericht über das Eröffnungsspiel, bis Julian schließlich frisch geduscht und angezogen aus dem Bad kam.

Er hörte ein leises Lachen hinter sich. „Setz einen Fußballer vor den Fernseher...“

„...und er findet eine Sendung zum Thema Fußball“, grinste Jonas breit.

Julian lachte. „Genau so. Und wenn du sie vor die Playstation setzt, funktioniert nur Fifa.“

„Wir sind so vorhersehbar. Und alle Sportarten mit nem Ball finden wir toll.“

„Immerhin kann man uns gut einschätzen und erlebt keine negativen Überraschungen.“

Jonas lächelte leicht. „Also, wir haben noch ein bisschen Zeit bis zum Mittag.“

„Und was machen wir da?“

„Na du bist doch der Mann mit den kreativen Ideen.“

„Ach ja?“

Jonas nickte. „Klar.“

„Wie kommst du darauf?“

„Na... das ist so ein Gefühl.“

„Aber nicht so spontan...“

Jonas lachte leise. „Wollen wir dann vielleicht schon runter gehen und uns ein bisschen in die Sonne setzen?“

„Das ist nicht besonders kreativ, klingt aber echt gut.“

„Puh, da bin ich aber erleichtert“, grinste Jonas und stellte den Fernseher aus.

„Dann komm mal mit raus.“ Julian nahm seine Schlüsselkarte und das Handy und griff dann nach Jonas‘ Hand um ihn mit sich zu ziehen.

Was war das eigentlich, das Julian ihn ständig an der Hand nahm und mit sich zog? fragte sich Jonas in Gedanken.

Der Junge wusste nicht, was er damit bewirkte!

Erst im Flur ließ Julian seine Hand wieder los.

„Ähm... runter?“, fragte Jonas und ging zielstrebig auf die Treppe zu.

„Ja klar, und der Lift ist auch grad hier oben“, verkündete Julian grinsend.

Jonas seufzte, erwiderte das Grinsen dann aber. Für Julian würde er vermutlich sogar komplett mit dem Treppensteigen aufhören, wenn es ihm half...

Er würde ja noch viel mehr für ihn tun...

Jonas unterdrückte grade noch so ein Stöhnen. Das war eine Katastrophe.

Er durfte das nicht - er durfte noch nicht einmal darüber nachdenken. Hier in Evian durfte er nur an eins denken - an den Fußball.

„Ist alles ok Jonas?“ fragte Julian.

„Ja, klar...“

„Guckst dafür aber ganz schön ernst.“

„Findest du?“ Jonas sah ihn an und lächelte.

„Ah, schon besser“, nickte Julian und lächelte ebenfalls. „Ist doch ein viel zu schöner Tag um ernst zu sein. Und dein Zimmer kriegen die auch wieder hin. Sonst pennst du heute Nacht einfach bei mir. Bett ist ja groß genug.“

„Nein“, schüttelte Jonas sofort den Kopf, ohne darüber nachzudenken.

„Wieso denn das nicht? Hast du Angst, dass ich schnarche?“

„Nein, aber... ich mein, wir haben doch extra Einzelzimmer. Außerdem kann man die Betten bestimmt nicht auseinanderziehen.“

„Nein kann man nicht, aber ich bleib brav auf meiner Seite, versprochen“, lachte Julian.

„Und ich bleib in meinem Zimmer“, stellte Jonas fest.

„Ok... war nur ein Angebot“, sagte Julian.

„Ist auch ein liebes Angebot, aber es geht so schon.“

„Mhm“, machte Julian.

„Also...“

„Willst du nochmal zur Rezeption?“ fragte Julian.

„Ja, klar - ich möchte ja nicht heute Nacht im Kühlschrank schlafen.“

Julian sah aus, als wollte er sein Angebot wiederholen, ließ es dann aber und folgte Jonas einfach nur zur Rezeption.

Leider waren weder Leroy noch Jonathan in der Nähe, und Jonas‘ Französisch war doch sehr... rudimentär, so dass er versuchte sein Problem mit Händen und Füßen und ein paar Brocken Französisch klar zu machen.

Schließlich holte die junge Frau einen Kollegen hinzu, der zum Glück gut englisch sprach. Jetzt wurde es einfacher, und Jonas konnte ihm erklären, dass seine Klimaanlage wohl nicht richtig funktionierte.

Der Mann nickte und versprach gleich jemanden hochzuschicken, der sich um das Problem kümmern würde.

„So und jetzt können wir bisschen runter an den See“, beschloss Julian.

„Wieviel Zeit haben wir denn noch?“ fragte Jonas.

„Dreiviertel Stunde. Mindestens.“

„Dann ab an den See“, sagte Jonas sofort.

Julian lachte leise und zog ihn an der Hand hinter sich her.

Da! Er tat es schon wieder, dachte Jonas, machte aber keine Anstalten sich aus Julians Griff zu lösen. Es prickelte viel zu aufregend - in seiner Hand, und auch in seinem Bauch.

„Nehmen wir die Räder oder laufen wir?“ fragte Julian.

„Lass uns mal laufen, dann können wir sehen, ob die Wege für Fahrräder geeignet sind.“

Julian nickte und ließ nun endlich Jonas Hand los. Dennoch blieb er recht nah bei ihm.

Wenn das so weiter ging, würde Jonas noch was sehr Dummes machen. Und sie waren erst einen Tag hier! Wie sollte er denn die nächsten Wochen überleben?

Er musst sich von Julian fernhalten - und das möglichst, ohne den Kleinen zu verletzen.

Fragte sich nur, wie er das anstellen sollte.

Er fühlte sich einfach zu wohl bei ihm.

„Das mit dem Zimmer macht dich ziemlich fertig, oder?“

„Ja, irgendwie...“ Zumindest war es eine gute Entschuldigung. „Ich weiß halt nie, was als nächstes passiert.“

„Hast du schon mal gefragt ob die ein anderes Zimmer für dich hätten?“

 „Sie hatten es mir angeboten, aber... vielleicht sollte ich echt wechseln ... das Licht geht nur, wenn es will, das Wasser ist kalt, die Klimaanlage auch, und die Vorhänge sind auf einmal zu, und ich weiß nicht, ich glaub, gestern hats gezogen, obwohl alles zu war...“ Das fiel ihm jetzt erst wirklich auf.

 Julian sah ihn einen Moment sprachlos an. „Deine Vorhänge...?“ 

„Ähm - ja?“ 

„Cool!“ 

„Hä?“, fragte Jonas irritiert nach. 

„Ist doch voll cool. Du hast sozusagen ein... Specialeffekt-Zimmer.“ 

„Okay...“ Jonas war davon nicht ganz begeistert. 

Julian knuffte ihn leicht in die Seite. „Ich versuch dich nur aufzuheitern.“ 

„Na gut - ich bin also im Specialeffekt-Zimmer... und du hast so ein langweiliges 08/15-Zimmer. Du tust mir leid...“ 

Julian nickte. „Ich mir auch.“ 

„Wenn ich nicht diese tollen Möbel hätte, würd ich glatt tauschen.“ 

„Und dann müsste ich immer bei dir um heißes Wasser betteln?“ grinste Julian. 

„Du kriegst gern was ab.“ 

Julian lachte. „Vielleicht kriegen die Leute vom Hotel das ja auch wieder hin. Und bauen die Effekte aus.“ 

„Und dann hast du wieder so ein langweiliges 08/15-Zimmer?“ 

„Du mein lieber, denn ich hab ja schon ein normales Zimmer“, sagte Julian zwinkernd. 

„Ich dachte, du wolltest unbedingt tauschen.“ 

„Ähm... Hab ich das so gesagt?“ 

„Indirekt. Aber wenn du weiterhin dein warmes Wasser mit mir teilst...“ 

Julian nickte. „Klar doch. Und mein Angebot wegen dem schlafen steht auch noch.“ 

„Danke, aber wenn ich schlafe, merke ich eh nichts.“ 

„Ok“, sagte Julian und deutete nach vorn. „Wir sind da.“ 

Jonas lächelte leicht. „Ist wirklich schön hier. Guck mal, da ist eine Ecke mit Sand, wollen wir uns da hinsetzen?“

„Gern“, sagte Julian sofort. 

Diesmal griff er nicht nach Jonas‘ Hand, als er zu dem Fleckchen Sand ging, und wenn er ehrlich war, bedauerte Jonas das. Er hätte unglaublich gern Hand in Hand mit Jonas im Sand gesessen...

Aber das war völlig und absolut indiskutabel, das musste er sich sofort aus dem Kopf schlagen! Aber der Gedanke hatte sich festgesetzt. Er konnte sie quasi vor sich sehen. Abends, die Sonne ging langsam unter und spiegelte sich im Genfer See. Er hatte den Arm um Julian gelegt, der sich an ihn schmiegte...

Julian wäre genau der richtige dafür, fand er, und seine häufigen Berührungen machten es schwer nicht daran zu denken.

„Hey, setzen“, rief Julian grinsend. Er war schon dabei sich die Schuhe auszuziehen und sah hoch zu Jonas, der noch immer stand.

„Oh... klar“, nickte Jonas und schob seine Schuhe von den Füßen.

„Was meinst du wie kalt das Wasser ist?“

„Keine Ahnung - willst du schwimmen?“, fragte Jonas irritiert nach.

„Nee, aber die Füße reinhalten.“

„Okay, das können wir versuchen.“

Ehe Jonas sich versah, hatte Julian ihn schon an der Hand gepackt und zog ihn näher ans Wasser.

Und schon standen sie im Wasser - Jonas hatte gar nichts dagegen tun können, die Hand in seiner hatte ihn mal wieder total aus dem Konzept gebracht.

„Auf drei“, sagte Julian.

Etwas abwesend nickte Jonas, dann zählte Julian schon - und rannte auf einmal los - und zog Jonas hinter sich her.

„Oh Gott, kalt!“ rief Julian.

„Jaa“, keuchte Jonas auf - wobei das Keuchen wohl eher einem Kreischen nahe kam. Das Wasser war verdammt kalt.

Julian drehte sich zu ihm und grinste breit. „Ich glaube ich verzichte aufs schwimmen im See und bleibe bei unserem wundervollen Innenpool.“

„Ich denke, ich schließe mich dir an.“

„Aber vielleicht werf ich Leroy rein. So als Rache für mein Handtuch.“

Jonas lachte auf. „Ja, das hat er sich echt verdient!“

„Schön, dass du auf meiner Seite bist.“

„Das war ja auch... hinterhältig. Und nur, weil es so ein Bienenhandtuch war.“

„Eben. Und mein armes Handtuch hat jetzt nen Trauma. Das traut sich nicht mehr aus meinem Zimmer.“

Jonas lachte auf. „Aber wenn du es in die Reinigung gibst, dann geht’s ihm bestimmt wieder gut.“

Julian sah ihn skeptisch an. „Ich warte erstmal, was die Leute mit deinem Zimmer anstellen, ehe ich ihnen sowas kostbares anvertraue. Nachher... ist es rosa, wenn’s rauskommt. oder noch schlimmer - blau...“

„Oh je, dann wasch es lieber selbst in der Dusche.“

Julian nickte. „Und... ich muss jetzt hier wirklich raus, sonst frieren mir gleich die Füße ab!“

„Dann komm, im Sand trocknen die Füße wieder.

Schnell liefen die beiden zurück und setzten sich in den Sand. Sie rieben sich die Füße ab und streckten sie dann in die Sonne.

„Mhm, das ist schön“, sagte Julian und schloss die Augen.

Auch Jonas entspannte sich jetzt ein wenig und lehnte sich zurück.

Er sah nicht in Julians Richtung, sondern aufs Wasser hinaus. Der See war groß, man konnte kaum das andere Ufer erkennen.  
Ein paar Boote waren zu sehen und er folgte einem der Segel mit dem Blick, bis er es nicht mehr sehen konnte.

„Ist schön hier, hm?“, wisperte Julian.

Jonas nickte. „Richtig schön.“

„So ruhig... und der See ist total schön.“

„Am liebsten würd ich mir jetzt so ein Boot leihen und damit über das Wasser schippern.“

„Müssen wir echt machen. Ähm - Motorboot oder Tretboot?“

Jonas sah ihn grinsend an. „Na, wenn du mit dabei bist doch vermutlich ein Motorboot.“

„Was?“, sah Julian ihn an. „Was willst du damit sagen?“

„Wegen deiner Abneigung gegens Treppensteigen.“

“Und was hat das mit dem Boot zu tun?“

„War nur ne Vermutung. Also Tretboot, ja?“

„Ja, Tretboot ist einfach ruhiger und gemütlicher.“

„Dann fragen wir nachher doch am besten mal im Hotel nach wo man sich hier Tretboote leihen kann.“

„Ja, das ist gut. Ähm - was heißt Tretboot auf Französisch?“

„Ähm... das ist ne gute Frage...“

„Na, wir kriegen das schon hin“, war Julian sicher.

„Vielleicht ist ja der Kerl von eben noch da, der konnte wenigstens Englisch. Ich versteh eh nicht, warum die für die Zeit in der wir hier sind, keine Deutschsprachigen Aushilfen angestellt haben... Zumindest an der Rezeption wäre das schon hilfreich gewesen.“

„Ja, und so schwer wird’s doch nicht sein, jemanden zu finden, der deutsch und französisch kann. Aber... wenn wir diesen Englischsprecher finden - was heißt Tretboot auf Englisch?“

Jonas sah Julian an und lachte. „Keinen blassen Schimmer!“

„Dann mit Händen und Füßen... Ist doch auch lustig.“

„Dann zeig mir mal, wie du Tretboot mit Händen und Füßen erklärst“, grinste Jonas breit.

„Ähm...“ Julian überlegte. „Aqua...“, deutete er auf den See. Dann machte er eine Schaukelbewegung mit den Händen, anschließend tat er so, als würde er mit den Händen Pedale treten.

Jonas lachte. „Was sollte das hier?“ fragte er und machte die seltsame Schaukelbewegung nach.

„Ein Boot - wie würdest du ein Boot zeigen?“

„Ich würde mein Smartphone fragen. Das kann mir entweder das französische Wort für Tretboot suchen oder hübsche Bilder von Booten.“

Julian seufzte. „Wie langweilig.“

„Ja ich weiß. Aber ich war nie gut bei Pantomime. Und so leid es mir tut, du bist auch eher so... semibegabt.“

„Ich hätte es wenigstens versucht.“

„Dann lass dich von mir nicht abhalten. Wir behalten den Handyplan einfach für den Notfall im Hinterkopf.“

„Ja, aber morgen, ja?“

„Klar, heute wäre doch etwas kurzfristig.“

„Dann haben wir auch den Zeitplan der nächsten Tage und wissen, wann wir mal Zeit haben.“

Jonas nickte und sah auf seine Uhr. „Wir sollten langsam mal zurück. Gibt gleich Mittag.“

„Ja - schade“, meinte Julian. Er putzte sich die Füße ab und zog die Schuhe an. „Hier kommen wir wieder her, ja?“

„Heute Abend?“ schlug Jonas vor.

„Ja, gern.“ Erst nachdem er zugesagt hatte, wurde ihm etwas klar - sie würden am späten Abend hier sitzen, nur sie beide und im Dunklen.

Jonas schluckte. Das war ne schlechte Idee. Genau wie das Tretbootfahren. Es würde so schon nicht einfach werden.

„Soll ich dir hochhelfen, alter Mann?“ fragte Julian amüsiert.

„Wie? Nein, nein, der alte Mann kann das auch alleine.“

„Dann hoch mit dir“, lachte Julian. „Ich hab Hunger.“

„Komm ja schon...“

Langsam stand er auf und klopfte sich den Sand von den Beinen.

Dann gingen sie gemeinsam zurück zum Hotel, diesmal ohne sich an den Händen zu halten. Es fehlte etwas, fand Jonas, aber es war richtig so.


	9. Ausgesperrt

Sie gingen direkt ins Restaurant, wo heute auch die Tische draußen besetzt waren. „Draußen oder drinnen?“ fragte Julian.

„Draußen - ich glaub, wir sollten jeden schönen Augenblick nutzen.“

„Dann komm“, sagte Julian und ging zielstrebig auf einen freien Tisch zu.

Sie setzten sich, ließen sich die Getränke bringen und gingen dann zum Buffet um sich etwas Leckeres zu holen.

Entspannt ließen sie sich dann ihr Essen schmecken.

Nach dem Dessert fuhren sie mit dem Fahrstuhl nach oben. „Willst du es ausprobieren? In dein Zimmer zu gehen?“

Jonas nickte. „Ja. Bringt ja nichts, es aufzuschieben. Und nen halbes Stündchen hinlegen kann ich mich auf jeden Fall.“

„Soll ich mit reinkommen?“

„Quatsch“, sagte Jonas lächelte Julian dabei aber an. „Ich schaff das schon.“

„Okay“, nickte Julian wenig begeistert.

Jonas zögerte. „Na gut... kann vermutlich nicht schaden, wenn wir beide gucken, wies aussieht. Falls was ist, halten die mich an der Rezeption sonst vielleicht für verrückt.“

Julian nickte leicht und griff nach seiner Hand. „Komm, mach auf.“

Jonas schluckte und öffnete dann vorsichtig die Tür.

Es war nicht eiskalt - im Gegenteil war es brüllend heiß im Zimmer.

„Oh... Sauna?“ fragte Julian lachend.

„Ja, scheint so...“ Die Vorhänge waren nicht zugezogen, dafür waren sämtliche Lampen angeschaltet.

„Immerhin geht der Strom“, sagte Julian und schaltete das Licht aus.

Jonas öffnete inzwischen die Fenster. „Sonst müssen wir uns nackt hersetzen, und zum Saunen habe ich keine Lust.“

„Ähm... Jonas... auf deinem Spiegel steht was!“ rief Julian aus dem Bad.

„Was?“, fragte Jonas erschrocken und lief ins Bad.

Auch hier war es warm und der Spiegel war komplett beschlagen - bis auf eine Stelle, an der tatsächlich etwas stand.

„Das ist Französisch“, murmelte Jonas.

Julian nickte. „Ja... hast du ne Ahnung, was es heißt?“

[Je veille sur toi], stand da.

„Irgendwas mit... Toilette?“ überlegte Julian.

Jonas holte sein Handy heraus und tippte die Worte ein. [Ich wache über dich], wurde der Satz übersetzt.

„Was?“ murmelte er. Das ergab keinen Sinn.

„Was denn?“, fragte Julian nach und blickte auf das Handy. „Ich wache über dich“?

„Ja... komisch, oder?“

„Ja, sehr komisch. Wer schreibt sowas... mit... was ist das? Zahnpasta?“

„Sieht so aus“, brummte Jonas und fischte seine komplett leere Tube aus dem Mülleimer. „Die war ganz neu.“

„Na super... also... auch meine Zahnpasta steht dir zur Verfügung.“

Jonas seufzte und drehte erstmal den Wasserhahn auf. „Immerhin etwas“, sagte er, als er das warme Wasser spürte.

„Ja, das ist schon mal was... vielleicht solltest du dein Shampoo und so verstecken?“

„Und wo? Soll ich die immer mitnehmen?“

„Kannst sie ja bei mir abstellen.“

„Ich... versuchs erstmal so, aber danke. Wenn noch was passiert, lagre alles bei dir ein.“

„Okay, mach das. Ich hab genug Platz.“

Mit einem seufzen begann Jonas die Zahnpasta vom Spiegel zu wischen. „Ich wache über dich“, wiederholte er dabei immer wieder. 

„Immerhin geht wieder alles“, sagte Julian. 

„Erstmal“, murmelte Jonas. „Nicht so negativ denken“, sagte Julian. 

„Na, du wohnst ja nicht hier.“ 

„Dann frag nach nem neuen Zimmer, wenn es dich echt so stört.“ 

„Ich weiß ja nicht, obs sich jetzt erledigt hat.“ 

Julian nickte, dann griff er nach Jonas Hand und zog ihn zurück ins Zimmer. „So, du entspannst dich jetzt und wenn das Kissen versucht dich zu beißen, kommst du zu mir.“ 

Jonas lachte etwas gequält. „Okay, und du rettest mich dann.“ 

„Ich rette dich immer“, versprach Julian. 

Jonas lächelte leicht - wenn Julian es nur so meinte, wie er es sich wünschte... erträumte. 

„Oder du kommst gleich mit zu mir rüber.“ 

Es fiel ihm schwer, aber Jonas schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee, wir brauchen doch beide Ruhe.“ Und kein Gedankenkarussell. 

Vermutlich bildete er sich die Enttäuschung auf Julians Gesicht nur ein, als der nickte. „Ok, dann geh ich mal rüber. Muss eh mal zu Hause anrufen, sonst gibt‘s Ärger mit Mama.“ 

„Ja, das muss ich auch mal“, stimmte Jonas zu und verdrängte die vermeintliche Beobachtung. 

„Dann bis nachher“, sagte Julian und ließ Jonas allein. 

„Bis nachher“, verabschiedete Jonas ihn etwas zu spät, dann setzte er sich aufs Bett. 

Beißende Kissen, darauf konnte nur Julian kommen. Julian war schon ein lustiger Kerl mit einem merkwürdigen Humor, mit dem man erstmal klar kommen musste. Aber es machte viel Spaß mit ihm - zu viel...   
Jonas stöhnte auf und vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen. Unwillkürlich stellte er sich noch mehr Spaß vor. 

„Nein!“, sagte er und setzte sich auf. „Schluss damit!“ Darüber durfte er einfach nicht nachdenken! Er musste sich ablenken. 

Also schnappte er sich sein Handy und setzte sich auf den Balkon. Erst ließ er den Blick über den See schweifen, dann machte er ein paar Fotos - und hörte die Balkontür hinter sich zufallen. 

Erschrocken drehte er sich um und starrte verdattert auf die geschlossene Tür. Es war doch nicht windig gewesen. Jonas schüttelte den Kopf. Eigentlich sollte er sich über sowas gar nicht mehr wundern. 

Er stand auf um die Balkontür wieder zu öffnen - doch sie war verschlossen.

„Wie...?“ murmelte er und rüttelte an der Tür. Nichts zu machen - der Griff war nach unten gedreht.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!“

Da hatte sein Zimmer ihn glatt ausgesperrt!

Und jetzt? Wie sollte er wieder in sein verfluchtes Zimmer kommen?

Er sollte Julian anrufen, beschloss er, der würde ihm helfen können. Jonas hob sein Handy - und starrte auf einen schwarzen Bildschirm.

„Willst du mich verarschen!?“ fragte er wütend.

Am liebsten hätte er das Ding vom Balkon geworfen, aber das würde es auch nicht besser machen, außerdem musste er jetzt wieder in sein Zimmer kommen, und das sollte er jetzt in Angriff nehmen.

Er rüttelte noch einmal an der Tür und trat sogar dagegen, was ihm aber außer einem schmerzenden Fuß nichts einbrachte.

Dann sah er sich genauer um. Wie kam er hier wieder weg? Es lagen vier Etagen unter ihm, Klettern kam nicht in Frage.

Konnte er vielleicht auf den Nebenbalkon klettern?

Nein, die Balkone waren durch Wände abgetrennt, er würde also über dem Abgrund herumturnen müssen, und das wollte er nicht.

Sein Blick fiel auf einen der Stühle. Ob er damit vielleicht ein Fenster einschlagen sollte? Oder einfach warten, bis sie zum Training kommen mussten und ihn jemand vermisste?  
Super Alternativen. Entweder er demolierte das Hotel oder er stand als Volldepp da.

Einen Versuch hatte er noch. Er klopfte gegen die Wand - was kaum zu hören war - und rief nach Julian.  
Wenn Julian die Balkontür aufhatte und drinnen kein Fernseher oder Musik lief, dann würde er ihn vielleicht hören.

„Julian!“, rief er laut.

Bei seinem Glück schlief Julian. Oder war gar nicht auf seinem Zimmer, sondern nach unten gegangen um seine Pause draußen zu verbringen.

„Julian!“, versuchte er es noch einmal.

„Jonas? Bist du das?“ hörte er endlich Julians Stimme von der anderen Seite.

„Ja“, rief Jonas erleichtert. „Ich komm nicht mehr in mein Zimmer.“

„Was meinst du damit?“

„Irgendwie ist die Tür zugefallen... und abgeschlossen.“

Einen Moment war es still, dann lachte Julian. „Das schaffst auch nur du!“

„Ja, ich weiß... lach du auch noch über mich...“

„Das ist aber auch wirklich lustig.“

„Ist es nicht. Hab schon überlegt runterzuklettern.“

„Das lässt du schön bleiben“, sagte Julian sofort. „Ich hol ne Ersatzkarte von der Rezeption und befrei dich. Rühr dich nicht von der Stelle, verstanden?“

„Verstanden“, nickte Jonas und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle.

Nachher würde er um ein anderes Zimmer bitten. Das alles war doch... beschissen.

Gedankenverloren nahm er sein Handy hoch. Er strich über das Display - und sah seinen Startbildschirm.

Jonas schüttelte den Kopf. Langsam wunderte ihn wirklich gar nichts mehr. Er las ein paar Nachrichten, die er von seiner Familie erhalten hatte, bis er hörte, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Wenig später öffnete sich dann auch die Balkontür und Julian grinste ihn an. „Einmal die gewünschte Türöffnung der Herr.“

„Danke, mein Retter.“

„Immer gern. Aber wie du das geschafft hast, ist mir noch immer ein Rätsel.“

„Mir auch“, seufzte Jonas.

„Dann komm mal schnell wieder mit rein, ehe die böse Tür wieder zufällt“, sagte Julian.

„Ja, und uns beide aussperrt!“

„Das wär unschön“, grinste Julian.

„Also rein, und nicht wieder alleine rausgehen, ja?“

„Ich pass auf dich auf“, versprach Julian und griff nach Jonas Hand um ihn ins Zimmer zu ziehen.

„Danke“, lächelte Jonas ihn an - und versuchte das Kribbeln zu ignorieren.

„So und jetzt kommst du mit zu mir“, sagte Julian.

„Hoffentlich werden wir dann nicht beide eingesperrt.“

„Mein Zimmer ist doch eins ohne Effekte“, lachte Julian. „Also... nimm dir ein Buch oder was du für deine Mittagspause so brauchst.“

„Ja, Buch und Handy“, nickte Jonas und nahm beides, dann folgte er Julian in das Nachbarzimmer.

„Also mach es dir bequem“, sagte Julian und deutete aufs Bett.

„Danke“, nickte Jonas, zog die Schuhe aus und legte sich auf die offensichtlich unbenutzte Seite des Bettes.

„Willst du was trinken?“ fragte Julian.

„Ja - Wasser wäre lieb.“

Julian nickte und holte zwei Wasserflaschen aus dem Kühlschrank. Er reichte Jonas eine davon, dann setzte er sich neben ihn.

Jonas schluckte. Jetzt saß er also wirklich hier im Bett mit Julian. Das hatte er doch unbedingt vermeiden wollen!

Jonas sah leicht zur Seite. Julian saß völlig entspannt neben ihm und spielte auf seinem Handy herum.

Das half ihm sich ebenfalls zu entspannen.

Er trank einen Schluck und schlug dann sein Buch auf. Ein spannender Krimi, auf den er sich schon gefreut hatte.  
Aber es war so schwer sich darauf zu konzentrieren, wenn Julian so dicht neben ihm saß. Er konnte seine Anwesenheit förmlich fühlen.

Er bräuchte nur die Hand ausstrecken um ihn zu berühren.

Und das durfte er auf keinen Fall!

Julian war ein guter Freund, ein Teamkollege, mehr nicht. Und nach der EM würden sich nur noch bei Spielen sehen.  
Auch wenn es von Dortmund nach Köln gar nicht so weit war. Etwas über ne Stunde.

Aber warum sollten sie sich nach der EM noch treffen wollen? Nur weil sie sich hier gut verstanden?

Nein, man fuhr keine Stunde nach dem Training, um mit so jemandem ein Eis zu essen oder so.

Vielleicht würden sie sich ab und an über WhatsApp schreiben. Ganz zwanglos. Mehr lag nicht drin, das sollte auch der blöde, kribbelnde Bauch verstehen.  
Überhaupt sollte er endlich mit dem Kribbeln aufhören.

Julians Nähe machte es nicht leichter, aber er musste echt aufpassen! Er konnte es sich nicht leisten sich noch mehr zu vergucken.

„Ist alles ok bei dir?“ fragte Julian plötzlich.

„Ja, klar - warum?“

„Du blätterst gar nicht um. Ich mein, ich les ja echt langsam, aber so langsam bin nicht mal ich“, grinste Julian.

„Oh - ja“, murmelte Jonas und blätterte um ohne auch nur ein Wort gelesen zu haben.

Julian lachte. „Du kannst auch schlafen, wenn du willst. Ich bin leise. Oder wir gucken Fernsehen.“

„Du bist echt leise - und Fernsehen muss nicht sein. Ich ruh mich einfach ein bisschen aus, okay?“

Julian nickte. „Ich mach auch ein bisschen die Augen zu“, sagte er und legte sein Handy zur Seite.

„Schlaf gut“, wünschte Jonas.

„Du auch“, wisperte Julian und kuschelte sich in ein Kissen.

Wenig später hörte er Julians ruhige Atemzüge. Jonas konnte nicht anders und drehte den Kopf zur Seite bis er Julian ansehen konnte.  
Er sah schön aus, so ruhig und entspannt und friedlich.

Julian war gar nicht der Typ, der Jonas sonst ansprach. Aber... Julian hatte einfach eine ganz besondere Ausstrahlung, die ihn total faszinierte.  
Nicht nur, dass er witzig war und hilfsbereit und ein lieber Kerl, sondern auch... ja, diese Ausstrahlung, das Charisma, das in dem Alter so ungewöhnlich war, und das ihn so... ja, faszinierte.

Wären sie sich außerhalb des Fußballs begegnet hätte Jonas wohl nicht gezögert und Julian um ein Date gebeten. Jeden Falls hätte er das vor ein paar Jahren noch so gemacht, als er noch nicht in der ersten Liga gespielt hatte... Inzwischen musste er mit sowas viel vorsichtiger sein.

Er würde auch so schnell niemanden um ein Date bitten können, und damit hatte er sich eigentlich auch abgefunden - nur bei Julian fiel es ihm so schwer.

Jonas biss sich auf die Unterlippe und drehte sich dann so leise wie möglich um. Er sollte sich wirklich ein bisschen vor der nächsten Einheit ausruhen.

Er hielt das Buch noch mit einer Hand fest - und blätterte ein paar Seiten zurück. Doch ehe er wirklich angefangen hatte zu lesen, fielen ihm tatsächlich die Augen zu.


	10. Rotes Wasser

Etwas piepte ziemlich nervtötend und laut. Jonas runzelte die Stirn und zog die Nase kraus. Was war das? Sein Handy klang anders...

Dann fühlte er etwas, das sich neben ihm bewegte. Julian.

Kurze Zeit später hörte das Piepen endlich auf. „Bist du wach?“ wisperte Julian.

„Ja, klar.“

„Gut“, sagte Julian und gähnte hörbar. „Ach so ein Mittagsschläfchen hat schon was...“

„Ja, hat gut getan.“

Julian bewegte sich leicht und berührte dabei Jonas Rücken.

Im ersten Moment war Jonas drauf und dran zurückzuzucken, doch dann... nein, das konnte er nicht.

„Mag nicht aufstehen“, murmelte Julian.

„Hm - ich auch nicht...“ Und noch immer fühlte er irgendwas von Julian - wohl den Ellenbogen - im Rücken.

Jonas zählte innerlich bis drei und drehte sich dann so natürlich wie möglich auf den Rücken.

„Na, Schlafmütze?“, grinste Julian ihn an.

„Na, das musst du grad sagen. Du warst doch noch vor mir im Reich der Träume.“

„Na und - bist trotzdem ne Schlafmütze.“

Jonas grinste leicht. „Wie spät ist es denn?“

„Wir haben noch ne halbes Stunde bis es losgeht. Hab... ist das okay?“

„Ja, das ist super. Man muss ja wieder wach werden.“

„Gut“, nickte Julian erleichtert.

„Danke, dass ich bei dir Unterschlupf suchen durfte.“

„Hab ich doch gesagt - du bist jederzeit willkommen.“

Jonas lächelte. „Weiß ich. Aber jetzt muss ich nochmal rüber und mich umziehen. Und gucken, was jetzt wieder wildes in meinem Zimmer passiert.“

„Soll ich nicht lieber mitkommen?“

„Nein. Aber... wenn ich in 20 Minuten nicht wieder vor deiner Tür stehe, dann komm mich bitte retten, ja?“

„Versprochen“, nickte Julian.

Jonas streckte sich und rutschte dann aus dem Bett. „Bis gleich.“

„Ja, bis gleich“, nickte Julian und sah ihm nach, das fühlte Jonas.

Mit einem ziemlich mulmigen Gefühl ging Jonas zu seinem Zimmer. Die Tür lehnte er vorsichtshalber nur an, nicht, dass er wieder eingesperrt wurde.

Auf den ersten Blick sah alles normal aus.

Also traute er sich weiter rein und begann sich umzuziehen. Die offene Tür störte ihn nicht, schließlich waren sie hier im Hotel quasi unter sich, keine Fremden würden reinkommen.

Sein Zimmer verhielt sich völlig ruhig.

Er machte sich im Bad frisch - sogar mit warmen Wasser - und zog sich an, dann ging er zurück zu Julians Zimmer.

„Wow bist du schnell wieder da“, begrüßte Julian ihn. „Hat sich dein Zimmer also benommen.“

„Als wäre nie etwas gewesen... Das totale Unschuldslamm.“

Julian lachte. „Es hat bestimmt Angst, dass du komplett zu mir ins Zimmer ziehst.“

Für einen kleinen Moment erlaubte sich Jonas die Vorstellung, dann stimmte er in das Lachen ein.

„So, ich bin dann auch soweit, wir können runter.“

„Dann los - hoffen wir mal, dass das Zimmer ruhig bleibt.“

„Wird schon“, sagte Julian zuversichtlich.

Jonas nickte nicht ganz überzeugt - auf einmal so ausgesperrt zu werden war schon beängstigend.

„Und zur Not hab ich ja deine Zimmerkarte und kann dich aus allem befreien.“

„Ja, und dann schläfst du tief und fest, und ich komm aus dem Bad nicht raus und muss in der Dusche schlafen, was?“

„Dann nimmst du immer schön dein Handy mit.“

„Hatte ich auf dem Balkon auch dabei...“

„Und warum hast du nicht angerufen?“ fragte Julian und zog Jonas dabei zum Lift.

„Weil es aus war. Und wenn du fragst, warum ich es nicht angemacht hab, dann hau ich dich.“

Julian sah ihn etwas schuldbewusst an. Offenbar hatte er das wirklich fragen wollen.

„Hat halt rumgesponnen - dabei ist es eigentlich kein Montagsmodell.“

„Mhm“, machte Julian nachdenklich und schob nebenbei Jonas in die Kabine.

„Was – mhm?“, fragte Jonas nach.

„Ich denke nach“, verkündete Julian grinsend. „Wir könnten ein Loch in die Wand bohren, dann können wir uns dadurch verständigen. Meinst du das Hotel hätte da was gegen?“

„Was? Ähm - ja, ich glaub schon.“

„Hm, hab ich mir gedacht. Dann also was anderes.... Klopfzeichen?“

„Ich bollere an die Wand und rufe? Hat ja vorhin auch geklappt.“

„Ich dachte eher an so nen coolen Geheimcode, aber es geht auch so“, lachte Julian.

„Was hilft ein Geheimcode, wenn du ihn nicht hörst?“

Julian nickte. „Ich denk weiter drüber nach. Die besten Ideen hab ich eh immer, wenn ich Kicken darf.“

„Dann streng dein Köpfchen mal an.“

„Du darfst auch mitdenken“, sagte Julian.

„Ich versuchs, okay?“

Zufrieden nickte Julian und zog Jonas mal wieder mit sich. Diesmal aus dem Aufzug hinaus und in Richtung Hotelausgang, wo wieder die Fahrräder für sie bereit standen.

Erst hier ließ er Jonas‘ Hand los und suchte sein Rad heraus.

„Ihr seid ja echt an der Hüfte zusammengewachsen“, sagte plötzlich jemand hinter Jonas.

Überrascht drehte er sich um.

Marc stand hinter ihm, den Helm schon auf dem Kopf.

„Wir haben unsere Zimmer nebeneinander“, erklärte Julian leichthin.

„Ich weiß. Ist ja auch schön, wenn man so Anschluss findet.“

„Und wir verstehen uns echt gut.“

„Hattet ihr vorher auch schon Kontakt?“ fragte Marc.

„Nee, nicht mehr als das übliche“, meinte Julian.

„Das hätte ich nicht gedacht. Ihr wirkt so, als würdet ihr euch schon ewig kennen.“

„Wir haben hier schon viel Zeit zusammen verbracht“, meinte Julian.

„Hey Jungs, nicht trödeln“, rief in diesem Moment Thomas.

„Ja, ja“, rief Marc zurück, während Jonas seinen obligatorischen Helm aufsetzte.

Erst jetzt sah er, dass Julian auf ihn gewartet hatte und lächelte leicht, „Wir können dann los.“

Julian nickte und schwang sich auf sein Rad. „Das Training jetzt ist Öffentlich, oder?“

„Ja, die erste halbe Stunde oder so. Wir müssen uns also benehmen.“

„Toll und dann hab ich auch noch ne Helmfrisur“, grinste Julian ihn an.

„Wir können auch zu Fuß gehen.“

„Nein, ist schon ok.“

„Dann los, Jungs, sonst kommt ihr zu spät, und das macht einen schlechten Eindruck.“

Julian nickte brav und sie setzten sich in Bewegung. Auch Marc und Jonas fuhren los zum Trainingsplatz.

Schon beim Ankommen, wurden sie von ersten Fans und Reportern erwartet. Sie gaben Autogramme und sagten ein paar freundliche, belanglose Worte zu den Journalisten, dann gingen sie auf den Platz.

Jonas mochte es, vor Publikum zu trainieren. Er hatte ja selbst oft genug selbst als Zuschauer am Zaun gestanden und wusste, wie sich das anfühlte.

Die Kids versuchten sich den einen oder anderen Trick abzuschauen, die Älteren genossen es mal einen Einblick in das Training zu bekommen oder einfach mal die Spieler von Nahem zu sehen.  
Und für die Leute hier, war es natürlich nochmal was ganz besonderes. Die Weltmeister so zu sehen, war schon was Besonderes.

Die erste halbe Stunde des Trainings war dann auch eher ein wenig zur Show, sie machten einige der üblichen Übungen, aber natürlich keine taktischen Einheiten.

Nach der halben Stunde machten sie eine Pause, während die Fans und Reporter das Gelände verließen. Dann wurde das Training anstrengender und auch anspruchsvoller.

Da Mats und Basti für das erste Spiel wohl ausfallen würden, wurden verschiedene andere Varianten einstudiert.

Das Training war hart, vermutlich das letzte dieser Art, denn bald kamen die ersten Spiele, zu denen sie fit sein mussten.  
Noch zwei Tage bis zum Eröffnungsspiel und noch vier Tage bis zu ihrem eigenen ersten EM-Spiel.

Langsam stieg deshalb die Anspannung.

Als Jogi das Training schließlich beendete, waren sie alle ziemlich fertig.

„Um halb sieben ist Abendessen“, wurden sie angewiesen, dann radelten sie locker zurück zum Hotel.

„Holst du mich ab?“ fragte Julian, als sie am Hotel angekommen waren.

„Klar, mach ich. Und wenn ich nicht komme, rettest du mich?“

Julian nickte. „Das war der Plan.“

„Perfekt - dann bis gleich“, verabschiedete sich Jonas.

„Bis gleich“, nickte Julian.

Jonas sah ihn kurz an, dann betrat er sein Zimmer.

Die Tür zum Balkon stand offen, obwohl er sie vorhin zugemacht hatte. Aber immerhin herrschte so eine angenehme Luft hier drin und es war weder zu heiß noch zu kalt.

Er zögerte ein wenig, ob er sich unter die Dusche trauen sollte, aber im Grunde blieb ihm doch keine Wahl.

„Bitte, keine neuen Katastrophen“, murmelte er, als er sich auszog und ins Badezimmer ging.

Etwas zögerlich stellte er das lauwarme Wasser an. Im ersten Moment schien alles normal zu sein - dann begann sich das Wasser rot zu färben.

Erschrocken wich Jonas zurück und unterdrückte grade noch so einen überraschten Schrei.

Scheiße, wie krank war das denn?

„Das ist nicht lustig!“ fluchte er.

Er stellte das rote Wasser aus und verließ kopfschüttelnd das Bad. Am besten rief er gleich unten an, damit jemand hochkam und sich das ansah. Und ihm erklärte, was das sollte.

Er wählte die Nummer der Rezeption, und nach einem kurzen Gespräch hatte er einen Mitarbeiter am Apparat, der englisch sprach. Ihm versuchte er klar zu machen, dass er nicht mit rotem Wasser duschen wollte.

Schließlich versprach man ihm, dass in fünf Minuten jemand zu ihm hochkommen würde um sich das anzusehen.

Jonas seufzte leise und setzte sich aufs Bett um zu warten. Hoffentlich beeilten sich die Leute. Er wollte vor dem Essen wirklich noch duschen.

Glücklicherweise klopfte es nach nur drei Minuten.

Jonas stand auf und öffnete die Tür.

„Bonjour“, wurde er freundlich von einem Handwerker begrüßt. Mit einem Werkzeugkoffer in der Hand betrat er das Zimmer.

„Bonjour“, sagte Jonas und deutete mit einem Lächeln zum Bad.

Der Mann nickte leicht und trat in das Bad. Er stellte die Dusche an. Das Wasser war klar. Kein bisschen Rot wie noch vor ein paar Minuten.

„C‘est bon?“, sah der Mann ihn fragend an.

„Grad war die noch rot“, wisperte Jonas.

„Rouge?“, fragte der Mann nach.

Jonas nickte. Er trat näher und drehte das kalte Wasser auf. Aber auch hier blieb alles klar.

Der Mann sagte irgendwas schnell auf Französisch, das Jonas nicht verstand, dann verabschiedete er sich höflich.

„Super. Jetzt halten die mich doch für den Oberspinner“, brummte Jonas und warf der Dusche einen bösen Blick zu.

Er zog sich schnell aus und stellte das Wasser wieder an.

Nach nur wenigen Sekunden färbte sich das Wasser wieder rot.

„Willst du mich verarschen?!?“ Wütend stellte er die Dusche wieder ab. „Bitte, du hast es nicht anders gewollt. Ich kann auch einfach zu Julian duschen gehen!“

Er griff sein Duschgel, ein Handtuch und seine Karte und ging rüber.

„Oh hey“, sagte Julian, als er die Tür öffnete.

„Meine Dusche verarscht mich“, murmelte Jonas.

„Dann komm rein“, sagte Julian.

„Danke...“

„Ist doch kein Problem. Was hat deine Dusche denn diesmal getan?“

„Rotes Wasser. Und um mich so richtig als Deppen dastehen zu lassen, wurde es natürlich klar, als der Hotelhandwerker kam.“

„Oh... na wenigstens ist dein Zimmer erfindungsreich.“

„Na super... ich will aber kein erfindungsreiches Zimmer.“

„Komm, geh erstmal duschen.“

„Danke“, lächelte Jonas ihn etwas mühsam an und ging dann weiter zur Dusche.

Erleichtert stellte er sich unter das wundervoll klare Wasser und duschte sich ab.

Erst, als er erfrischt und sauber war, fiel ihm ein, was er vergessen hatte - frische Kleidung. Entweder musste er also die durchgeschwitzte Kleidung anziehen oder Julian bitten, ihm was zu holen.

Die verschwitzte Kleidung ging gar nicht. Also band er sich sein Handtuch um und trat aus dem Bad.

Julian saß auf dem Bett und tippte mal wieder auf seinem Handy herum. „Du hast...“ Er brach ab, als er Jonas ansah.

„Ja, was hab ich?“

„Beeilt. Du hast dich ganz schön beeilt“, sagte Julian.

„Ja, hab ja ganz schön Zeit vertrödelt. Wegen dem Wasser.“

„Und du hast beschlossen, heute ganz leger zum Essen zu gehen“, grinste Julian.

„Ja, ist ja heute mal bisschen wärmer. Aber wenn es dir zu peinlich ist, so mit mir rauszugehen, wirst du wohl rübergehen müssen und mir was zum Anziehen holen.“

„Och, ich hab nichts dagegen“, lachte Julian. „Ich glaube nur, dass Jogi das nicht so prall findet.“

„Vermutlich. Gehst du kurz rüber?“, bat Jonas ihn lieb.

Julian nickte und stand auf. „Klar. Bin gleich wieder da.“

„Danke“, lächelte Jonas ihm nach. „Lass dich nicht angreifen.“

Lachend verschwand Julian.

Jonas wartete und wartete, doch Julian kam nicht zurück.

Er seufzte. „Wenn der mich nur ärgern will, dann hau ich ihn“, murmelte er und stand auf. Er ging an die Tür und öffnete sie einen Spaltbreit. „Julian?“ rief er leise über den Flur.

„Ja?“, kam es irgendwie kläglich aus dem Zimmer.

„Was ist los?“

„Bad...“

„Was ist mit dem Bad?“

„Ich... komm nicht raus.“

Jonas fluchte. „Ich komme“, rief er und schob sich vorsichtig aus dem Zimmer. Er war schon fast an seinem Zimmer, als die Tür gegenüber aufging und Mats ihn ziemlich perplex ansah. „Was... Jonas?“

„Ähm - ja?“

Mats musterte ihn. „Was machst du da?“ fragte er dann grinsend.

„Ich geh in mein Zimmer.“

„Und du kommst... aus Jules Zimmer? Im Handtuch?“

„Ja. Ähm... das sieht anders aus als es ist... meine Dusche geht nicht“

Mats lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und grinste noch breiter. „Was meinst du denn, wie das für mich aussieht?“

„Ähm... als ob meine Dusche kaputt ist?“ Was konnte dieser Kerl so arrogant sein?

Mats lachte leise. „Ok, ich frag nicht weiter. Wir sehen uns dann gleich beim Abendessen.“

„Ja, bis gleich“, nickte Jonas ziemlich genervt.

Er wartete bis Mats wieder in seinem Zimmer verschwunden war und lief dann schnell in sein eigenes.

„Julian?“, rief er leise, als die Tür geschlossen war.

„Immer noch im Bad“, hörte er Julian durch die Badtür.

Jonas streckte die Hand nach dem Türgriff aus und drückte ihn herunter. Die Tür öffnete sich problemlos und sofort stürmte Julian auf ihn zu. 

„Lass mich nie wieder in deinem Zimmer allein“, sagte er und umarmte Jonas. „Nie wieder, hörst du!“

Jonas fühlte sich etwas überrumpelt, dann hielt er Julian fest an sich gedrückt.

„Ich wollte mir ja nur das rote Wasser angucken und kaum dreh ich an dem Hahn fällt hinter mir die Tür zu“, sagte Julian und ließ Jonas langsam wieder los.

„Und lässt dich nicht mehr raus“, folgerte Jonas.

Julian nickte. „Und das Fenster ging auch nicht auf. Ich hatte nur Glück, dass ich die Zimmertür aufgelassen hatte und du mich so gehört hast.“

„Mein Zimmer ist wirklich etwas... eigen.“

„Ja... aber dein Wasser ist immerhin nicht mehr rot.“

„Na, immerhin etwas...“

„Also... dann zieh dich mal besser an“, meinte Julian und grinste nun wieder. Offenbar hatte er den ersten Schreck verdaut.

„Ja - und du passt auf, dass ich wieder heile rauskomme?“

„Ich lass dich nicht aus den Augen.“

„Das ist gut“, nickte Jonas, und das war nur zum Teil ein Scherz.

„Mit wem hast du eben eigentlich auf dem Flur geredet?“ fragte Julian und setzte sich aufs Bett.

„Mats. Er kam gerade raus - und ich war ja nun doch etwas... leicht bekleidet.“

Julian lachte. „Super Timing von der Hummel.“

„Ja“, knurrte Jonas. „War etwas peinlich...“

„Wieso denn?“

„Naja, wer läuft schon halbnackt über den Flur?“

„Mhm, passiert doch immer mal wieder. Duschgel plötzlich alle oder sonst was.“

„Meint du? Er hat irgendwie komisch gegrinst.“

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. „Mach dir nichts draus. Außerdem so oft, wie Mats bei Benni im Zimmer ist oder umgekehrt, darf der gar nicht komisch gucken.“

„Okay“, nickte Jonas etwas unsicher. „Dann... zieh ich mich jetzt mal an.“

„Ja, gute Idee“, sagte Julian.

Jonas nickte und zog die Kleidungsstücke heraus, die für den Abend vorgeschrieben waren.

Dabei spürte er ganz deutlich Julians Blicke auf sich.

Da bildete er sich aber ganz schön was ein...

Trotzdem zögerte er, sich einfach so im Zimmer umzuziehen. Aber konnte er es riskieren ins Bad zu gehen?  
Nein, was, wenn sich das Bad dann wieder gestört fühlte und ihn einsperrte?

Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, mahnte er sich selbst in Gedanken. In der Umkleide zog er sich schließlich auch vor etlichen anderen Männern aus.  
Also suchte er seine Sachen zusammen, ließ das Handtuch fallen und zog sich schnell an.

„So, wir können“, sagte er schließlich und drehte sich zu Julian.

„Ja, akzeptabel“, nickte Julian.

„Na da bin ich ja beruhigt“, grinste Jonas. „Komm, lass uns schnell verschwinden, ehe das Zimmer entscheidet, dass wir nichts essen müssen.“

„Ja, bloß raus hier“, flüchtete Julian aus dem Zimmer.

Jonas folgte ihm lachend und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Irgendwie war er erleichtert, dass sie dem Zimmer erstmal entkommen waren.

„Ich nehm an, du wirst dein Zimmer jetzt tauschen, oder?“ fragte Julian.

„Ja, muss ich ja.“

„Schade. Hier auf der Etage ist ja nichts mehr frei...“

„Ja, echt schade. Und Mats oder so können wir ja auch nicht verscheuchen.“

„Was hast der arme Mats dir nur getan?“ lachte Julian.

„Gar nichts, aber er fiel mir halt gerade ein.“

„Na gut... willst du gleich zu Rezeption oder gehen wir erst Essen?“

„Erst essen - dafür brauch ich eh einen Dolmetscher.“

„Dann suchen wir doch gleich mal nach dem Wuschelköpfchen.“


	11. Flucht

Sie fuhren mit dem Fahrstuhl nach unten und gingen in den Speiseraum. Julian sah sich um und zog Jonas dann mit sich, als er Leroy entdeckt hatte.

„Hey, Jonas braucht deine Hilfe“, überfiel er ihn kurzerhand.

„Mensch, du bist aber hilfebedürfdig“, grinste Leroy Jonas an. „Was ist diesmal kaputt?“

„Alles. Ich hatte rotes Wasser, aber als der Typ vom Hotel kam, war’s natürlich okay. Und dann kam Julian nicht aus meinem Bad raus... frag nicht, bitte.“

Leroy riss die Augen auf. „Ähm... ok...“

„Wollte nach dem roten Wasser gucken“, erklärte Julian.

„Aber warum bist du nicht mehr rausgekommen?“

„Keine Ahnung - Tür hat geklemmt, glaub ich.“

Leroy nickte. „Ok, und ich soll das alles jetzt nochmal dem Personal erklären?“

„Ich würd gern einfach nur ein anderes Zimmer.“

„Ok, ich frag gleich nach dem Essen“, versprach Leroy.

„Danke, das ist lieb von dir.“

„Können wir dann jetzt essen?“ bat Julian. „Ich hab wirklich richtig doll Hunger.“

„Ja, komm, wir suchen uns einen Platz.“

Julian folgte Jonas zu einem freien Tisch.

Sie aßen ganz gemütlich - einerseits, weil das Essen wieder einmal sehr gut war, und andererseits, weil sie Leroy nicht zu sehr bedrängen wollten.

Aber nach dem Dessert - einem tollem Zitronensorbet - sah Leroy Jonas an. „Wollen wir dann?“

„Ja, bitte.“

„Ich bleib noch nen Moment“, sagte Julian.

„Ja, lass es dir schmecken.“

Jonas und Leroy standen auf und machten sich auf den Weg zur Rezeption.

„Bonjours“, grüßten sie freundlich, dann sprach Leroy schnell auf Französisch, was Jonas nicht verstand.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, dann drehte sich Leroy zu Jonas an. „Also, willst du die gute oder die schlechte Nachricht zuerst?“

„Ähm - die gute?“

„Dein Zimmer wird nach unserer Abreise zum ersten Spiel komplett auf Herz und Nieren gecheckt. Und die charmante junge Dame hat versprochen, dass sie den Fehler finden und beheben werden.“

„Und die schlechte?“

„Es bleibt dein Zimmer.“

„Warum das?“, fragte Jonas entsetzt.

„Das Hotel ist fast komplett belegt und das letzte freie Zimmer ist noch nicht fertig.“

„Ach shit - noch drei Nächte in dem Zimmer...“

„Tut mir Leid...“

„Da kannst du doch nichts zu.“

„Trotzdem tut’s mir Leid.“

„Ist schon okay. Ich werd die drei Tage schon überstehen.“

„Und die Tage danach... die Arbeiten liegen bis nach der EM auf Eis. Und wir wollen ja schon noch etwas hier bleiben...“

„Also kann ich die ganze Zeit kein neues Zimmer kriegen“, seufzte Jonas. „Dabei hatten sie es mir schon angeboten gehabt...“

„Ich fürchte nicht. Offenbar hatte die Kollegin beim ersten Mal übersehen, dass das letzte freie Zimmer noch im Umbau ist.“

„Scheiße...“

Leroy legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Na komm, wird schon.“

„Ja... hoffentlich.“ Langsam hatte er wirklich Angst vor seinem Zimmer.

Allerdings blieb er so in Julians Nähe. Das war... nein, das war auch nicht gut. Das war sogar ganz schlecht, weil er dann weiter über so dumme Dinge nachdachte.

Nachher kam Julian noch auf die Idee, dass er bei ihm schlafen sollte. Angeboten hatte er es ihm ja schon mehr als einmal. Und heute Mittag... hatte er das auch getan. Und er hatte gut geschlafen, neben Julian im Bett.

Natürlich hatte er das - aber das machte es nicht besser.

„Komm, lenk dich ab. Ein paar Jungs wollen ein bisschen Tischtennis spielen. Hast du auch Lust?“ fragte Leroy.

„Ja, das ist ne gute Idee.“ Und vielleicht konnte er sich Julian damit ein wenig fernhalten - und vermeiden, dass der auf dumme Ideen kam.

Und tatsächlich war Julian nicht zu sehen. Dafür standen Lukas, Toni, Mario und Schüß an der Platte.

Mit den Jungs konnte man Spaß haben, das wusste Jonas, und er schloss sich dem Turnier gerne an.

Am Ende unterlag er knapp Mario, der das kleine Turnier gewann.

„Das war cool“, waren sich Schüß und Mario einig, und die anderen stimmten zu.

„Und jetzt noch ne Runde Apfelschorle an der Bar?“ schlug Jonas vor.

„Klingt gut“, stimmten die anderen zu, und so saßen sie kurz darauf an der Hotelbar.

„Wo ist denn deine zweite Hälfte?“ fragte Marc und schob sich auf den freien Sitz neben Jonas.

„Hä? Julian? Keine Ahnung.“

„Du hast ihn verloren?“ fragte Marc gespielt schockiert.

„Ja, das Hotel ist einfach... riesig. Da gehen Juliane schon mal verloren.“

Marc zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Habt ihr stress?“

„Wie - nein! Aber wir sind ja nun nicht zusammengewachsen.“

„Na wenn du es sagst.“

Jonas trank von seiner Apfelschorle. „Sage ich.“

„Dann bin ich beruhigt“, sagte Marc und klaute sich einfach Tonis Glas.

„Hey“, protestierte der sofort.

„Ach, war das deins?“ fragte Marc unschuldig und trank einen Schluck. „Ich dachte, dass hättet ihr gleich für mich mit bestellt.“

„Du warst noch nicht mal hier, als wir bestellt haben!“

„Und?“ fragte Marc grinsend.

„Ich bestell doch keine dreiundzwanzig Apfelschorle, falls noch jemand dazukommt!“

„Das wäre aber vorausschauend von dir“, lachte Marc. „Aber ich will mal nicht so sein und hol dir ne neue.“

„Danke“, seufzte Toni.

„Fragst du mal, ob die Salzstangen haben?“ bat Mario. „Oh oder Erdnüsse. Oder beides.“

„Ich versuchs...“

„Na, da bin ich mal gespannt, womit der jetzt wieder kommt“, lachte Leroy.

Es dauerte etwas, dann kam Marc mit der Apfelschorle zurück. „Irgendwas kommt noch - keine Ahnung, was.“

„Oh super, ein Überraschungssnack“, grinste Lukas breit.

„Ja, ich hab doch gewusst, dass dir das gefällt.“

Wenig später ein Kellner und brachte den bestellten Snack. Es waren Gemüsesticks mit einem cremigen Dip, bei denen sich alle gerne bedienten.

„Ich hätte trotzdem gern Erdnüsse gehabt“, brummte Mario. „Das nächste Mal bestellt Leroy.“

„Ja, oder er verrät dir, was Erdnüsse auf Französisch heißen.“

„Ach ich bin eh schon der Übersetzer vom Dienst. Aber für ne vielleicht-bald-wieder-Zecke wird’s natürlich teuer“, grinste Leroy.

„Wenn ich dann wieder Zecke sein darf, darfst du dir gern was wünschen. Aber nur, wenn du auch ein Blaubär bleibst.“

Toni schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Ihr seid mir schon Spinner.“

„Hey, du blöder Paellafresser!“

„Oho, jetzt werden die kulinarischen Beleidigungen ausgepackt“, grinste Marc.

„Klar - oder wie beschimpft man euch Exilspanier sonst so?“

Jonas lehnte sich entspannt zurück und lauschte den Frotzeleien, die hin und herflogen. Hier wurde mal wieder deutlich, dass diese Jungs sich teilweise schon seit vielen Jahren kannten.

Es machte einfach Spaß ihnen zuzuhören, denn es schwang die ganze Zeit eine Menge Freundschaft und Zuneigung mit.

Sie saßen noch eine ganze Weile so zusammen, bis Toni und Lukas sich als erste verabschiedeten.

Nach und nach löste sich die Runde auf, bis Jonas noch als letzter an der Bar saß. Er hatte kein gesteigertes Interesse in sein Zimmer zu gehen. Allerdings konnte er auch nicht ewig hier sitzen.

Irgendwann viel zu spät raffte er sich auf und hing hoch zu seinem Zimmer - und wünschte sich zum ersten Mal seit langem etwas Hochprozentiges, einfach, um diese Unruhe und... Angst loszuwerden.

Das war doch lachhaft. Angst vor seinem Hotelzimmer zu haben.

Er atmete tief durch und schloss auf.

Im gleichen Moment hörte er, wie sich eine andere Tür öffnete. „Jonas?“ hörte er Julians Stimme.

Überrascht drehte er sich um.

Julian sah so aus, als käme er direkt aus dem Bett - verwuschelte Haare, ein ausgeleiertes Shirt... „Hat der Zimmertausch nicht geklappt?“

„Nee - die Zimmer sind alle belegt. Die renovieren das letzte Zimmer erst, wenn wir wieder weg sind. Und sie wollen auch erst alles checken, wenn wir beim ersten Spiel sind.“

„Tut mir leid“, sagte Julian und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen. „Mein Angebot steht noch.“

„Hast du extra auf mich gewartet?“

Julian zuckte mit den Schultern. „War vorhin noch am See, aber als du nicht aufgetaucht bist, dachte ich dass du vermutlich schon am Umziehen bist. Aber hier warst du auch nicht und da hab ich einfach gedacht, ich warte und helf dir dann schnell beim Sachen runterbringen und so...“

Jonas lächelte leicht. „Du bist echt ein toller Freund“, meinte er. „Aber ich darf nicht umziehen. Ich war in der Bar - und wollte mir die Nacht schöntrinken. Gab aber nichts dafür.“

„Dann komm doch rüber und penn bei mir, wenn du dich so unwohl fühlst. Da ist doch nichts bei.“

„Soll ich echt? Ich meine, stört dich das wirklich nicht?“

„Nein, tut es nicht. Sonst würde ich es dir nicht anbieten.“

„Dann...dann komm ich gleich rüber“, lächelte Jonas sehr erleichtert, dass er nicht in seinem Bett schlafen musste.

„Wenn du in zehn Minuten nicht da bist, komm ich dich aus deinem Zimmer befreien“, versprach Julian.

Jonas lachte. „Okay, ich verlass mich darauf.“

Er holte ein letztes Mal tief Luft und betrat dann sein Zimmer. Die Tür öffnete sich zumindest - und es war eiskalt im Zimmer. Also ob er vertrieben werden sollte.

„Ich bleib ja auch nicht“, sagte er. Dabei hatte er wirklich nicht vorgehabt auf Julians Angebot einzugehen. Aber... noch viel weniger, wollte er hier in diesem Zimmer schlafen.

Er ging ins Bad - und trat sofort wieder einen Schritt zurück. So kalt es im Zimmer war, so heiß und feucht war es im Bad.

Nur schnell die Sachen holen und dann nichts wie weg hier.

Er warf ein paar Dinge in seinen Kulturbeutel, griff ein Handtuch und flüchtete in sein Zimmer. Dann noch Schlafklamotten, und dann bloß raus!  
Im letzten Moment dachte er noch an sein Ladekabel fürs Handy und dann verließ fluchtartig das Zimmer.


	12. Kabelbruch

Julian stand noch immer in der Tür seines Zimmers und wartete auf ihn. „Du siehst aus, als hättest du ein Gespenst gesehen“, sagte er.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich raus bin“, gab Jonas zu.

„Glaub ich dir“, sagte Julian und zog Jonas dann mit sich ins Zimmer.

„Danke, dass du mich aufnimmst.“

„Kein Problem. Zimmer und Betten sind ja groß genug für zwei Leute.“

Jonas lächelte ihn an. „Sag mir einfach, wie ichs wieder gutmachen kann, ja?“

„Musst du gar nicht. Ich mach das gern.“

„Dann einfach... danke.“

Julian lächelte. „Gleiche Seite im Bett wie heute Mittag?“

„Ja, das passt so... ich geh nur noch kurz ins Bad.“

„Mach das“, sagte Julian und legte sich auf seine Bettseite.

Jonas sah kurz zu ihm rüber, dann ging er ins Bad, machte sich ein wenig Platz auf der Ablage und machte sich dann schnell fertig.

Inzwischen war er ziemlich müde und es musste auch schon ganz schön spät sein. Und Julian hatte wirklich die ganze Zeit auf ihn gewartet.

Der war echt ein toller Freund - dabei hatten sie sich doch erst jetzt richtig kennengelernt.

Aber es passte zwischen ihnen halt einfach.

Er beeilte sich und trat dann ins Zimmer. Es war ihm zu doof gewesen sich in dem kleinen Bad umzuziehen, also würde er es - wieder - hier im Zimmer machen.

Julian hatte sich schon komplett eingekuschelt und schaltete noch etwas im Fernsehen hin und her. „Echt, wenn kein Fußball gezeigt wird, ist das Programm nicht zum Ausschalten.“

Jonas lachte, während er sich jetzt ebenfalls ins Bett legte. „Sind weiter hinten nicht auch deutsche Sender?“

Julian sah ihn entsetzt an. „Ja, das ist ja das schlimme. Da versteh ich dann auch noch, was die sagen.“

„So schlimm?“

„Es gab Volksmusik, dann irgendso nen Schnulzschinken aus Cornwall, einen Bericht über Hochseeangeln auf der Nordsee, einen von Sat.1 gedrehten Spielfilm über eine Putzfrau... weiter hab ich dann nicht geguckt“, grinste Julian ihn an.

„Nein, das ist echt abschreckend. Aber jetzt ist doch eh... Schlafenszeit, oder?“

Julian nickte. „Hatte nur noch auf dich gewartet.“

„Du hast echt gewartet...“, stellte Jonas fest.

„Ist das so verwunderlich?“

„Schon... ich meine, ich hab doch mein Zimmer nebenan - nicht hier. Eigentlich.“

„Aber ich konnte dich doch nicht in diesem gemeingefährlichen Zimmer allein lassen.“

„Nee, konntest du nicht.“ Dankbar sah Jonas ihn an.

Julian lächelte ihn an. „Außerdem ist es doch zu zweit auf einem Zimmer viel lustiger.“

„Dann ist es echt okay, dass ich heute Nacht hier schlafe?“

„Ist es.“

„Das ist echt nett von dir.“

„Hör schon auf, ich werd noch ganz rot“, grinste Julian.

„Ist dunkel genug, dass ichs nicht sehe.“

Julian lachte leise. „Liegst du bequem oder möchtest du noch ein Kissen?“

„Ich liege sehr gut, danke. Du bist echt fürsorglich.“

Julian zuckte ein wenig verlegen mit den Schultern. „Dann... schlaf gut Jonas.“

„Du auch, Julian.“

Julian knipste seine Nachttischlampe aus, womit es völlig dunkel im Zimmer wurde.

Irgendwie fühlte sich Jonas wohl hier - es tat gut nicht allein zu schlafen in diesem merkwürdigen Hotel.

Und Julian so nah zu sein, war einfach schön. Viel zu schön, aber darüber würde er zumindest heute nicht mehr nachdenken.

Er sollte sich das echt aus dem Kopf schlagen.

Aber das war schwierig, wenn Julian solche Dinge tat, wie eben. Blieb nur für ihn wach und wartete um ihm entweder beim Umzug zu helfen oder ihm ein Bett anzubieten.

So besorgt war er gewesen, und irgendwie verdammt süß dabei.

Jonas unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Wäre er nicht schon vorher verknallt gewesen, spätestens jetzt hätte es ihn voll erwischt.

Die letzten Stunden hatte er es ein wenig ignorieren können, aber jetzt, wo er neben Julian lag, ging das nicht mehr.

Es hatte ihn wirklich erwischt. So schlimm wie seit Jahren nicht mehr. Er hatte es doch immer gut unterdrücken können - aber bei Julian fiel es ihm echt schwer.

Jonas schüttelte ganz leicht den Kopf. Er sollte langsam schlafen. Das Grübeln brachte nichts.

Also schloss er jetzt die Augen und zwang sich an etwas ganz ruhiges zu denken. Und auf Julians ruhigen Atem zu achten.

So dauerte es nicht lange, bis er auch einschlief.

 

***

„Jonas?“ Eine leise Stimme weckte ihn.

Jonas brummte und drehte sich weg von der Stimme.

„Aufwachen...“

„Hmm...“

„Ah, du wirst wach.“

Erneut drehte sich Jonas um und stieß dabei gegen etwas wundervoll warmes. Unwillkürlich schmiegt er sich dagegen.  
Er lächelte. Warm und anschmiegsam...

„Na? Magst du nicht aufwachen?“

Jonas brummte erneut, öffnete aber vorsichtig die Augen.

Es war schon hell im Zimmer, aber noch erträglich - schließlich waren die Vorhänge zugezogen.

„Ah, guten Morgen Jonas.“

„Morgen...“ Jetzt erst sah er deutlicher. So deutlich er ohne Brille sehen konnte, „morgen Julian.“

Julian lachte leise. „Hast du wen anders erwartet?“

„Nein, eher - niemanden.“

„Ich hoffe du bist nicht enttäuscht, dass ich es bin.“

„Nein, quatsch.“ Was war das denn für eine Frage!

Julian lächelte erneut. „Und wie hast du geschlafen?“

„Sehr gut. Ist erholsam, wenn man mal nicht geärgert wird.“

„Kann ich mir vorstellen“, sagte Julian und bewegte sich leicht. Erst in diesem Moment wurde Jonas klar, woran er sich noch immer schmiegte.

„Oh“, machte er sofort, „sorry...“

„Hey, keine Panik“, sagte Julian sofort. „Ist nicht schlimm.“

„Trotzdem...“ Sofort rutschte Jonas zur Seite.

„Möchtest du zuerst Duschen?“ fragte Julian.

„Ja, dann kannst du noch ein bisschen liegen bleiben.“

„Ok“, sagte Julian und kuschelte sich sofort wieder in sein Kissen.

Jonas hingegen stand schnell aus dem Bett auf und ging ins Bad - ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

Scheiße, was hatte er sich denn dabei gedacht! Mit Julian zu kuscheln und es erst nach Minuten zu merken! Das ging doch gar nicht!

Was musste Julian denn jetzt von ihm denken? Dass er sich nachts an unschuldige Männer ranmachte? Oder seinen Teddy vermisste?

Jonas schnaubte. Lieber Option Nummer 2, damit könnte er leben.

Er duschte kalt und machte sich dann fertig - um wieder einmal ohne frische Kleidung da zu stehen. Langsam wurde das zur Gewohnheit.

Wenn er Glück hatte, würde Julian ja vielleicht gleich ins Bad verschwinden. Dann könnte er sich in Ruhe und ohne komische Gedanken umziehen.

Schnell wand er sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte und kam aus dem Bad. „So, du kannst.“

„Boah bist du schnell“, sagte Julian der noch immer im Bett lag.

„Ja, wir müssen schließlich beide rein und dann zum Frühstück.“

Julian öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, grinste dann aber nur und schob sich langsam aus dem Bett.

Jonas griff inzwischen nach seinem Handy und sah nach neuen Nachrichten, so dass er ein wenig Zeit gewann.

Aber Julian hatte offenbar keine Eile. Er ging zum Fenster und zog den Vorhang leicht auf. „Na, das hat heute Nacht offenbar geregnet.“

„Oh, das wird dann ein nasses Training.“

„Ja, ist doch lustig. Dann kann man immer so schön über den Rasen schliddern“, grinste Julian.

„Wenigstens wird’s heute nicht zu heiß, sagt mein Handy.“

Julian kam zu ihm und spähte auf sein Display. „Perfekt fürs Training“, nickte er.

„Willst du nicht langsam duschen gehen?“, fragte Jonas jetzt direkt nach.

„Oh ja!“ sagte Julian und zog sich sein Shirt über den Kopf.

Jonas konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und musste hingucken.

Julian sah so gut aus. Am liebsten hätte Jonas die Hand ausgestreckt und die nackte Haut berührt.

Vorsichtshalber drehte er sich ein wenig und schob die Hand unter den Hintern - so konnte sie keinen Unsinn anstellen.

„Willst du dich nicht anziehen?“ fragte Julian grinsend.

„Willst du nicht duschen?“, fragte Jonas herausfordernd.

„Ehrlich? Ich würde mich viel lieber wieder ins Bett kuscheln“, meinte Julian zwinkernd.

„Faulpelz“, grinste Jonas ihn an.

„Was denn? Lockt es dich nicht, einfach wieder unter die Decke zu kriechen?“

„Natürlich, aber wir sind ja nun nicht zum... Bettliegen hier.“ Zum Kuscheln, hätte er fast gesagt!

Julian seufzte. „Na gut. Dann also duschen...“

„Fürchte ich...“

„Dann bis gleich“, sagte Julian und verschwand im Bad.

Jonas sah ihm nach. Warum machte Julian es ihm so schwer?

Weil Julian keine Ahnung hatte, was er in ihm auslöste. Julian benahm sich einfach, wie ein guter Freund.

Und gerade dieses Verhalten machte es so schwer sich nicht in ihn zu vergucken.

Jonas schnaubte. Dafür war es eh zu spät. Er hatte sich verguckt. Mächtig verguckt.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er die EM einigermaßen überstand.

So, aber erstmal sollte er sich jetzt was anziehen. Immerhin hatte er jetzt die Chance das unbeobachtet zu tun.

Schnell zog er sich an und griff dann seinem Handy um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, bis Julian fertig war.

Aber... das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Julian kam mit nur einem wirklich kleinen Handtuch um die Hüfte aus dem Bad.

Schnell sah Jonas wieder auf das Display des Handys. Nicht hinsehen, nicht hinsehen...

Doch als er aus den Augenwinkeln sah, wie Julian sein Handtuch einfach fallen ließ, konnte er nicht anders.

Julian wandte ihm den Rücken zu, so dass Jonas Blick einmal bewundernd über den Rücken glitt bis zu den festen Pobacken.

Gott, dieser Kerl machte ihn verrückt!

Er schluckte. Dieser Mann war doch unglaublich!

„Fängt wieder an zu regnen“, sagte Julian mit einem Blick zum Fenster.

„Och nee“, murmelte Jonas. In diesem Moment drehte sich Julian um seine Sachen aus dem Schrank zu holen. Jonas hatte so freien Blick auf seine Vorderseite.

Scheiße, dachte Jonas nur, schaffte es aber nicht den Blick abzuwenden. Die Vorderseite war noch sehr viel geiler als der Rücken.  
Er wollte ihn berühren. Wollte über seine Brust streichen und küssen und sich dabei langsam nach unten bewegen...

Auffällig langsam suchte Julian seine Sachen zusammen.

Dabei war vorgeschrieben, was sie zu tragen hatten, also konnte es nicht daran liegen, dass er sich nicht entscheiden konnte. Er kramte und suchte, als würde er Jonas foltern wollen.  
Warum zum Teufel tat er das? Wenn das so weiter ging, würde er irgendwann seine Beherrschung verlieren.

„Julian - mach hin, ich hab Hunger“, drängelte er.

Julian sah zu ihm. „Hm, was?“

„Du sollst hinmachen.“ Es fiel Jonas nicht leicht das zu fordern, aber er musste.

Einen Moment blieb Julian noch stehen, als würde er auf etwas warten, dann nickte er und zog schnell seine Sachen hervor. „Sorry, hab nur über was nachgedacht“, sagte er dabei.

„Und ist was dabei rausgekommen?“ Am liebsten hätte Jonas sich für die Frage selbst geohrfeigt, sie war zu neugierig, außerdem wusste er nicht, ob er die Antwort hören wollte.

Julian hatte sich inzwischen Shorts und Hose angezogen, trug aber noch immer kein Oberteil. „Weiß nicht so recht.“

„Okay... Heute ist übrigens schwarz angesagt.“

„Ähm... oh“, sagte Julian und grinste schief.

„Komm, zieh dich an, wir müssen echt langsam runter.“

Julian seufzte leicht und suchte sich die schwarzen Klamotten raus. Wenig später war er fertig.

„Dann lass uns mal los“, stand Jonas auf und ging zur Tür.

Julian nickte und folgte ihm.

Er öffnete die Tür - und wäre fast mit Mats zusammengeprallt.

„Jonas?“ sagte Mats verblüfft.

„Guten Morgen“, wünschte Jonas, leider bei weitem nicht so überzeugend und fest wie er geplant hatte.

„Ich hab mich wohl in der Tür geirrt“, sagte Mats. „Ich wollte zu Jule.“

„Ähm... hinter mir.“

„Morgen Mats“, sagte Julian und schob sich dichter hinter Jonas.

„Hab mich wohl doch nicht getäuscht“, grinste Mats breit.

„Nein. Ich hab Jonas sozusagen Obdach gegeben. Die Klimaanlage in seinem Zimmer spinnt und die vom Hotel kriegen das nicht so schnell hin.“

Mats nickte, es war aber deutlich, dass er ihm nicht glaubte.

Jonas schluckte. Dachte Mats echt, dass er und Julian...?

„Ich werd euch nicht verraten“, versprach Mats.

Julian legte eine Hand beruhigend in Jonas Rücken. „Was wolltest du eigentlich Mats?“

„Ich hab mein Ladekabel kaputtgekriegt. Kabelbruch. Kannst du mir deins leihen? Ich hab schon ein neues bestellt, aber das kommt erst morgen an.“

„Ja klar“, sagte Julian lächelnd. „Warte, ich hols kurz.“

Er huschte in das Zimmer und rupfte sein Kabel aus der Steckdose.

„Jule ist ein netter Kerl“, sagte Mats währenddessen zu Jonas. „Hast nen guten Fang gemacht.“

„Fang?“, fragte Jonas nach.

„Hier Mats“, sagte Julian, ehe Mats antworten konnte. „Gib deinem armen Handy was zu trinken.“

„Mach ich. Und ihr beiden Süßen zischt mal ab zum Frühstück, ihr habt nicht mehr viel Zeit.“

„Du auch nicht. Und vergiss Benni nicht“, sagte Julian und schob Jonas sanft vor sich aus dem Zimmer.

Sie hörten Mats hinter sich lachen.

„Manchmal ist er ne Nervensäge“, sagte Julian zu Jonas.

„Und zieht merkwürdige Schlüsse... ich sollte wieder in meinem Zimmer schlafen.“

„Ach Quatsch. Ich... ich red nachher mit Mats und stell die Dinge richtig.“

„Ja, das sollten wir...“

Julian nickte leicht.

„So, jetzt runter. Treppe?“, fragte Jonas herausfordernd um die merkwürdige Stimmung zu vertreiben.

„Na gut, wenn’s sein muss...“

„Oh, echt?“, fragte Jonas überrascht.

„Ja. Als Entschuldigung für eben.“

„Entschuldigung?“, fragte Jonas nach Irgendwie kam er sich gerade ziemlich dämlich vor.

„Wegen Mats und weil er jetzt denkt, dass wir... du weißt schon.“

„Das klären wir doch nachher. Aber schön, dass wir mal Treppen laufen.“ Jonas grinste und begann die Treppe hinunterzugehen.

Julian folgte ihm. „Was findest du so toll an Treppen?“

„Frag mich eher, was ich an Fahrstühlen nicht mag.“

„Ok. Was magst du an Fahrstühlen nicht?“ grinste Julian

„Ich bin schon ein paar Mal stecken geblieben -- das passiert bei Treppen nicht.“

„Ach, wenn man mit den richtigen Leuten steckenbleibt kann das auch ganz lustig sein.“

„Ich war alleine. Oder mit der dicken, verschwitzten Nachbarin. Bist du schon mal stecken geblieben?“

Julian nickte. „Einmal im letzten Trainingslager vom BVB. Mit Schmelle, Marco und Sven. Und einmal mit nem Freund.“

„Das klingt besser als bei meinen Erfahrungen. Aber warum magst du keine Treppen?“

„Mit fünf Jahren das rechte Bein, mit sieben Jahren das linke Bein gebrochen. Das war so scheiße, weil ich dadurch ne Fußballfreizeit verpasst hab.“

„Oh je“, machte Jonas bedauernd und griff nach Julians‘ Hand. „Nicht, dass du wieder fällst.“

Julian strahlte ihn an und drückte seine Hand.

Gemeinsam und Hand in Hand gingen sie die Treppe runter.


	13. Gefühlswirrwarr

„Vielleicht sind Treppen doch gar nicht so schlimm“, meinte Julian, als sie unten angekommen waren.

„Eben, sie beißen nicht. Außerdem sind sie bestimmt ganz weich, mit dem dicken Teppich darauf.“

Julian zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Weich und Treppe, irgendwie passt das nicht. Unser Bett, das ist weich. Die Treppe ist hart und ungemütlich, das ändert auch kein schicker roter Teppich.“

‚Unser Bett‘, hatte Julian gesagt, fiel Jonas auf.

Aber ehe Jonas noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, zog Julian ihn weiter. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich brauch jetzt nen Kaffee. Und was zu essen.“

„Hört sich nicht verkehrt an.“ Und eigentlich sollten sie sich loslassen. Aber daran hatte Jonas kein Interesse.

„Morgen ihr beiden“, sagte plötzlich Marc hinter ihnen, der aus Richtung Lift kam. Er schob sich zwischen sie und zwang sie so, sich loszulassen. „Habt ihr gut geschlafen?“

„Klar, Training ist anstrengend genug. Und du?“, fragte Jonas nach.

„Super. Aber die Betten hier sind auch extrem bequem.“

„Und nach so einem guten Schlaf sollten wir jetzt frühstücken“, meinte Jonas.

„Deshalb sind wir ja hier“, grinste Marc

„Ja, sehr guter Plan“, grinste Julian.

Zusammen mit Marc suchten sie sich einen freien Tisch und bedienten sich erstmal von dem Kaffee, ehe sie sich am Buffet bedienten.  
Sie füllten sich gesunde Leckereien auf und setzten sich dann wieder.

„Sagt mal, habt ihr Mats was getan?“ fragte Marc. „Der guckt die ganze Zeit zu euch beiden.“

„Nein, keine Ahnung. Vielleicht ist er immer so neugierig?“

Julian schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. „Ich klär das schnell“, sagte er und strich Jonas dabei leicht über die Schulter.

Jonas schluckte leicht, genau deswegen sah Mats doch so komisch rüber.

Er drehte sich leicht zur Seite und sah, wie Julian zu Mats ging und sich auf den freien Stuhl setzte. Dann beugte er sich vor und begann auf Mats einzureden.

Was auch immer er sagte - Mats grinst breit und breiter. Offenbar schaffte Julian es nicht ihn zu überzeugen.

„Ich glaub Julian braucht deine Hilfe“, sagte Marc lachend.

Jonas seufzte, aß das letzte Bisschen Rührei und ging dann rüber zu Mats.

„Hier setz dich“, sagte Benni und stand auf um Jonas platz zu machen.

„Danke“, nickte Jonas und nahm Platz.

Julian sah zu Jonas. „Ich glaub du solltest Mats von deinem Gruselzimmer erzählen, sonst glaubt der uns nicht.“

„Meinst du, er glaubt mir das Gruselzimmer?“

„Wir sperren ihn einfach über Mittag drin ein, dann glaubt er uns.“

„Außer, das Zimmer hat es nur auf mich abgesehen.“

„Ich war doch auch im Bad eingesperrt.“

„Stimmt - also, Mats, wenn du dich traust...“

Mats lachte leise. „Ihr müsst mir wirklich nicht so ein Ammenmärchen erzählen. Ich hab nichts gegen euch.“

Jonas seufzte. „Wir würden es dir sicher sagen, wenn da was wäre. Aber mein Zimmer dreht echt durch.“

„Und warum ziehst du dann nicht in ein anderes Zimmer?“

„Weil kein anderes frei ist.“

„Komm Mats, jetzt glaub uns schon. Denkst du echt, wir würden dir so ne Story auftischen, wenn die nicht wahr wäre?“ fragte Julian.

Mats zögerte, dann nickte er. „Aber wenn was sein sollte - also, ihr wisst schon - ich würd... ich wär für euch da, okay?“

Julian lächelte. „Das weiß ich Mats.“

„Das... das gilt auch für dich, Jonas.“

Jonas nickte leicht, auch wenn Mats so ziemlich der letzte wäre, mit dem er sprechen würde.

„Dann ist gut“, nickte Mats.

„Und keine blöden Sprüche mehr, wenn Jonas bei mir übernachtet“, stellte Julian klar. „Wir brauchen Jonas ausgeschlafen und fit und schlaf bekommt er in seinem Gruselzimmer nicht. Also schläft er erstmal weiter bei mir.“

„Ich sag nichts, versprochen.“

Julian strahlte und sah Jonas an. „Siehst du. Ich wusste, dass wir das alles klären können.“

„Danke“, nickte Jonas. Das wäre ja noch schöner, wenn Mats und womöglich die ganze Mannschaft sonst was von ihnen dachte. Und nachher noch seine ganze Schwärmerei rauskam.

„Es hat aufgehört zu regnen“, sagte Julian. „Wollen wir noch nen Moment nach draußen gehen?“

„Training ist erst um zehn, oder? Dann lass uns mal rausgehen.“

„Dann bis später Mats“, sagte Julian und stand auf.

„Bis später, und viel Spaß“, wünschte Mats.

Julian und Jonas gingen direkt durch die Terrassentüren nach draußen.

Die Luft war kühl und frisch und tat gut.

„Siehst du, es war ganz einfach Mats alles zu erklären“, sagte Julian und lächelte Jonas an.

„Meinst du, er glaubt uns? Der hat doch noch komische Hintergedanken.“

„Was hast du gegen Mats?“ fragte Julian.

„Nichts, aber der lässt sich nicht so leicht überreden, ganz sicher nicht.“

„Selbst wenn er uns nicht glaubt wäre es nicht schlimm. Mats würde es nie rumerzählen und du hast doch selbst gehört, dass er hinter uns stehen würde.“

„Ja, ich weiß“, seufzte Jonas. „Trotzdem... Der bildet sich was ein und glaubt auch noch dran.“

„Tut mir leid“, sagte Julian leise.

„Du hast es versucht.“

„Trotzdem. Ich würds echt gern irgendwie wieder gut machen.“

„Wieder gut machen? Du rettest mich vor meinem Zimmer, da sollte ich es wieder gutmachen.“

„Dann bist du mir nicht böse, weil Mats denkt wir beide...?“

„Wieso? Bin ich doch genauso schuld dran.“

„Ich hab heute Morgen so getrödelt, deshalb hat Mats uns überhaupt so erwischt.“

„Quatsch, er hätte genauso gut früher rauskommen können.“

Julian nickte. „Also ist alles ok zwischen uns?“

„Ja, klar.“

Julian sah erleichtert aus. „Gut. Dann Schluss mit dem Gerede über Mats.“

„Ja, Schluss damit. Und... was machen wir dann jetzt?“

„Mhm... sitzen können wir hier draußen nicht. Ist alles nass.“

„Dann einmal runter zum See gehen?“

„Ja, hört sich gut an.“

Julian griff seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

Jonas hatte gehofft, dass Julian seine Hand nehmen würde. Das war dumm, aber er konnte es nicht ändern. Er genoss es einfach zu sehr.

Julian wollte nichts von ihm, das war klar, aber so konnte er es sich für einen Moment einbilden. Und das Gefühl war schön.

Schweigend gingen sie die kurze Strecke bis zum Wasser.

Die Luft war ganz klar, und sie konnten das andere Ufer deutlich sehen.

Julians Finger strichen leicht über Jonas Handrücken. „Das ist echt schön hier.“

Sofort kribbelte es in Jonas‘ Bauch. Er sollte seine Hand wegziehen, aber - er schaffte es nicht. „Hmm“, brachte er heraus.

Julian sah ihn kurz an und lächelte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken erwiderte Jonas das Lächeln.

Julians Finger strichen immer noch über seinen Handrücken. „Jonas?“

„Ja?“, fragte Jonas etwas zu spät nach, die Streicheleien machten ihn total nervös.

„Ich...“ ehe Julian weitersprechen konnte, hörten sie Schritte in ihre Richtung kommen.

Sofort ließ Julian seine Hand los, stieß sie geradezu von sich.

Mario und André kamen auf sie zu. Offenbar waren sie auch ein wenig am Wasser entlang gegangen. „Hey ihr beiden.“

„Morgen“, grinste Jonas sie an.

„Was grinst du so?“ fragte Mario lachend. „Hat Julian nen schmutzigen Witz erzählt? Wenn ja, will ich den auch hören.“

„Nein, ich wunder mich nur, dass ihr hier seid.“

„Bisschen frische Luft schnappen.“

„Vor dem Training...“

„Ach und was macht ihr beiden hier?“ fragte André.

„Ist doch schön hier, so ruhig.“

„Stören wir euch irgendwie grad?“ fragte Mario.

„Wobei solltet ihr stören?“

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. War nur ne Frage.“

„Eben - die Frage könnten wir schließlich genauso stellen.“

„Wir müssen eh langsam zurück“, sagte Julian.

„Stimmt“, nickte André nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr.

„Na dann“, sagte Mario. „Auf zum Hotel.“

Zu viert gingen sie den Weg zurück zum Hotel.

Jonas bedauerte es, dass Julian nicht wieder nach seiner Hand griff. Außerdem fragte er sich, was Julian vorhin hatte sagen wollen bevor Mario und André aufgetaucht waren.

Er fluchte innerlich, dass die beiden zu ihnen gekommen waren.

Vielleicht war es aber auch gut gewesen. Jonas wusste nicht, wie lange er diesen Streicheleinheiten noch hätte widerstehen können ohne was Dummes zu tun. Wie Julian zu küssen.

Verdammt, er musste sich besser im Griff haben - vor allem, wenn sie alleine waren. In Julians Zimmer. Im Bett. Zusammen.

Er schluckte. Daran durfte er nicht denken. Vor allem nicht an heute Morgen, als er sich so an Julian gekuschelt hatte.

Es war so schön gewesen - und doch ging es nicht, auf keinen Fall.

„Ist alles ok?“ fragte Julian ihn plötzlich leise.

„Ja, klar“, antwortete Jonas sofort. Zu schnell?

Unauffällig strich Julian ihm über den Arm. „Wir können heute Mittag noch mal an den See gehen“, schlug er vor.

Das Kribbeln zog sofort wieder durch Jonas‘ Bauch. „Ja! Das heißt... mal sehen“, versuchte er sich zu bremsen.

„Oh. Ähm ja klar, ich verneinahme dich hier total. Du willst bestimmt auch mal deine Ruhe vor mir haben.“

„Nein, das... das ist es nicht“, antwortete Jonas, bei den letzten Worten war er immer leiser geworden.

„Was dann?“ fragte Julian ebenso leise.

Jonas schluckte leicht und zuckte mit den Schultern. Wie konnte er das ausdrücken ohne Julian vor den Kopf zu stoßen?

„Ist es immer noch wegen Mats?“

Jonas zuckte mit den Schultern. Das traf es so nahe, dass er es kaum als Lüge ansah. „Schon, irgendwie. Was, wenn die anderen auch auf solche komischen Ideen kommen?“

„Mario und André sind auch ständig zusammen. Genau wie Mats und Benni“, hielt Julian dagegen. „Aber... wenn es dich wirklich so stört dann gehen wir einfach etwas auf Abstand.“

„Ein bisschen, okay?“

Julian nickte leicht. „Dann... geh ich mal gucken, was Joshua so macht.“

„Ja... wir sehen uns dann beim Training...“ Seine Entscheidung tat ihm leid, als er sah, wie Julian sich von ihm entfernte, mit hängenden Schultern und geneigtem Kopf.


	14. Lui parle!

„Was hast du denn mit Julian angestellt?“ fragte Marc, der schon mit Fahrradhelm auf dem Kopf zu ihm trat.

„Wieso?“, fragte Jonas scheinheilig nach.

„Weil er aussieht, als hätte man ihm grad sein Lieblingsspielzeug weggenommen“, schnaubte Marc.

Überrascht sah Jonas ihn an. So deutlich konnte man es Julian doch nicht ansehen. Und was sollte das überhaupt, Lieblingsspielzeug?

„Weswegen ihr euch auch gezofft habt, bringt das wieder in Ordnung. Wäre doch schade um eure Freundschaft.“

„Ja... werden wir.“ Nur, dass sie sich gar nicht gezofft hatten.

Marc lächelte. „Gut. Dann schwing deinen Hintern mal aufs Rad.“

Jonas nickte leicht, setzte seinen Helm auf und fuhr los, Marc direkt hinter sich.

Einmal drehte er sich um und sah zu Julian, der neben Mats herfuhr. Gut, dass er nicht alleine war, schoss es Jonas durch den Kopf.

Aber er verstand Julians Reaktion nicht so ganz. Ihm musste es doch auch recht sein, wenn niemand dachte, dass sie was miteinander hatten.

Natürlich vermisste Jonas Julian auch, vermutlich noch viel mehr als Julian ihn, aber sie mussten wirklich Abstand gewinnen.

Vielleicht hätte er das ganze etwas netter verpacken sollen. Am besten er sprach nach dem Training und dem Mittagessen noch mal in Ruhe mit Julian darüber.

Er war froh ihn als Freund gefunden zu haben, aber er wollte nicht, dass jemand das in den falschen Hals bekam. Oder in den richtigen. 

Aber erstmal musste er sich jetzt aufs Training konzentrieren.

 Inzwischen waren sie angekommen und stellten die Räder ab, dann gingen sie zum Warmmachen auf den Platz. 

Jonas hielt sich bei den Übungen an Leroy. Der war witzig und stellte keine doofen Fragen. 

Das Training war zwar deutlich lockerer als die letzten beiden Tage, aber die Nässe und der matschige Untergrund machten es trotzdem zu einer harten Einheit. Sie übten vor allem Spielsituationen, und Jonas merkte, wie sie alle dabei sicherer wurden. 

Pünktlich zum Trainingsende begann es wurde zu regnen. 

„Dann brauchen wir wenigstens nicht mehr zu duschen“, grinste Leroy breit, als sie zu ihren Fahrrädern gingen. 

„Das würde ich mir noch mal überlegen“, grinste Jonas. „Du siehst aus wie ein kleines Matschmonster.“ 

„Wenn ich bei dem Regen im Hotel angekommen bin, bin ich pikobello sauber.“ 

„Ihr seid beide Matschmonster“, grinste Marc. 

„Jonas, du hast Dreck auf der Nase.“ 

„Wie, Dreck?“, fragte Jonas nach und wischte mit dem Finger über seine Nase. Tatsächlich war seine Nase offenbar komplett mit Matsch beschmiert. Und sein Herumwischen machte es nicht besser. Die Umstehenden amüsierten sich jeden Falls köstlich. 

„Hier“, sagte plötzlich Julian hinter ihm und hielt ihm ein leicht nasses Taschentuch hin. „Oh - danke“, nahm Jonas das Tuch gerne ab und rieb sich damit über die Nase.

„Wie hast du das nur geschafft?“ grinste Julian Kopfschüttelnd.

„Keine Ahnung“, murmelte Jonas, dann sah er Julian an. „Du warst du dabei!“

Julian grinste und griff sich das Taschentuch und Jonas einen weiteren Schmutzfleck von der Wange zu wischen. „Du gehörst unter die Dusche.“

Wie seine Mutter es früher gemacht hatte, schoss es Jonas durch den Kopf, aber wenigstens hatte Julian nicht zuvor auf das Taschentuch gespuckt! „Ja, gehör ich wohl“, antwortete Jonas etwas verspätet.

„Und dann sollten wir reden“, sagte Julian etwas ernster.

Jonas schluckte leicht. „Wenn... wenn du meinst...“

„Bitte.“

Ziemlich unsicher nickte Jonas. Wenn Julian ihn so fragte, konnte er ihm eh nichts abschlagen. „Nach dem Duschen?“

„Auf jeden Fall nach dem duschen“, nickte Julian.

„Dann... komm ich hinterher vorbei?“

„Du willst im Gruselzimmer duschen?“ fragte Julian entsetzt.

„Ja, dann kannst du gleichzeitig duschen. Und... und ich lauf nicht wieder halbnackt über den Flur.“

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn du meinst...“

„Meine ich“, antwortete Jonas mit fester Stimme, auch wenn er sich dann doch nicht so sicher fühlte.

„Dann lass uns mal zum Hotel fahren“, sagte Julian.

Etwas unsicher sah sich Jonas um, irgendwie wollte er nicht mit Julian alleine fahren.

„Was ist?“ fragte Julian.

„Nichts... wollen wir nicht auf die anderen warten?“

„Du willst echt nicht mit mir allein sein“, sagte Julian leise. „Und das nur, weil Mats sich was zusammenspinnt. Das ist echt beschissen, Jonas.“ Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten drehte sich Julian um und ging zu seinem Rad.

Wortlos sah Julian ihm nach. Mit so einer tiefen Enttäuschung hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Er seufzte tief. Das hatte er ja wirklich total verbockt. Julian konnte seine Reaktion natürlich nicht verstehen. Für ihn war der Gedanke, dass mehr zwischen ihnen laufen könnte offenbar total abwegig. Genauso wie die Überlegung, dass Jonas auf Männer stehen könnte.

Ja, sie mussten reden - und Jonas konnte nur hoffen, dass ihre Freundschaft danach noch Bestand hatte

Er wartete, bis einige der anderen an ihm vorbeigeradelt waren, dann schwang auch er sich auf sein Fahrrad und machte sich auf den Rückweg.

Die zwei Kilometer zogen sich wie Gummibänder, nicht nur, weil er vom Training erschöpft war, sondern auch, weil er nicht wusste, was jetzt mit Julian sein würde.

Er wollte Julians Freundschaft nicht verlieren.

Genau deswegen würden sie reden müssen.

Hoffentlich konnte er Julian plausibel erklären, wovor er solche Angst hatte ohne sich zu outen.

Endlich kam er an und ging gleich in sein Zimmer. Eiskalt und dunkel, dem Zimmer fiel wohl nichts Neues ein.

„Bitte, ich will nur ne warme Dusche, bevor ich mit Julian rede“, sagte, als er sich auszog und ins Badezimmer ging.

Er schaltete das Licht an und blickte auf den Spiegel. Mit Zahnpasta waren dort Buchstaben geschrieben: [Lui parle!]

„Was zum Teufel“, wisperte Jonas.

Er schloss die Augen und öffnete sie wieder - die Schrift blieb.

„Das... das kann doch nicht wahr sein...“

Er zog sein Handy heraus und gab die Worte ein. „Sprich mit ihm“ lautete die Übersetzung und Jonas wurde noch eine Spur blasser.

Das war eindeutig - doch wie kam die Schrift da an den Spiegel? Und wer hatte es dahingeschrieben?

Jonas schüttelte den Kopf und trat zur Dusche - doch er traute sich tatsächlich nicht hinein. Wer wusste schon, was ihm diesmal passierte.

Nein, das Risiko konnte er nicht eingehen.

Aber ihm war kalt und er war immer noch schmutzig, das hatte er im Spiegel gesehen. Sollte er doch wieder bei Julian...?

Eigentlich war das die einzige Möglichkeit. Bei jemand anderem konnte er ja auch schlecht klopfen. Seufzend suchte er seine Sachen zusammen und verließ sein merkwürdiges Zimmer.

Er ging die paar Schritte zu Julians Tür und klopfte.

Es dauerte etwas, dann öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt.

„Du warst noch gar nicht duschen“, stellte Julian fest.

„Meine Dusche...“ Jonas versuchte einen Blick hinter die Tür zu erhaschen, doch Julian versteckte sich förmlich dahinter.

„Spielt sie wieder verrückt?“

„Sie schreibt... ja, sie spinnt wieder.“

„Sie schreibt?“

„Jeden Falls... kann ich bei dir duschen?“

„Natürlich. Da musst du nicht fragen.“

„Danke... ähm... lässt du mich dann auch rein?“

„Ja. Komm rein“, sagte Julian und schob die Tür zwar weiter auf, blieb aber dahinter. „Ich bin nackt“, schob er hinterher.

„Oh“, machte Jonas erstaunt, dann schob er sich in das Zimmer, bemüht, geradeaus zu gucken.

Julian schloss schnell die Tür. „Ich spring schnell unter die Dusche, ok? Ich beeil mich auch, ehe der Matsch bei dir noch mehr antrocknet.“

„Lass dir Zeit, der ist schon trocken“, grinste Jonas schief.

„Ich beeil mich trotzdem“, versprach Julian und eilte ins Bad.

Jonas blieb mitten im Zimmer stehen. So dreckig wie er war wagte er es nicht sich irgendwo hinzusetzen.

Stattdessen trat er schließlich ans Fenster und sah hinaus. Es hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu regnen, dafür stieg etwas Nebel vom See auf.  
Es wirkte fast etwas unheimlich. So unheimlich wie Zahnpastanachricht auf seinem Spiegel.

Nein, diese Nachricht war unheimlicher! Sprich mit ihm. War damit Julian gemeint? Jonas schüttelte den Kopf, wer sollte sonst gemeint sein? Aber wer wollte denn, dass er mit Julian sprach?  
Wer kam in sein Zimmer und machte da so einen Unsinn?

Es konnte keiner der Spieler gewesen sein. Selbst Basti und Mats waren ja immer mit am Trainingsplatz.

Dann jemand von den Betreuern? Einige blieben ja immer hier im Hotel. Aber das machte ja noch weniger Sinn.

Aber was... „Jonas?“, hörte er Julian hinter sich.

Jonas zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Er hatte nicht mal gehört, wie das Wasser ausgestellt worden war.

„Tschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.“

„Ich war in Gedanken“, sagte Jonas und drehte sich um.

Julian trug jetzt wieder eine Trainingshose und ein T-Shirt - schade, schoss es Jonas durch den Kopf.

Julian trat zu ihm und sah kurz aus dem Fenster. „Wird ja richtig nebelig.“

„Ja, wird richtig unheimlich...“

„Passend zu deinem Gruselzimmer.“

„Irgendwie schon...“

„Komm, geh erstmal duschen“, sagte Julian.

„Ja - danke“, nickte Jonas und ging zum Bad. Diesmal dachte er daran seine Kleidung gleich mit reinzunehmen.

Das warme Wasser tat unglaublich gut und er blieb deutlich länger als geplant unter der Dusche.


	15. Reden ohne was zu sagen

Als Jonas wieder aus dem Bad rauskam, fühlte er sich sauer und frisch, und beruhigt nach dem neuerlichen Schreck in seinem Zimmer.

Julian saß im Schneidersitz auf seiner Seite des Bettes. „Ich hab dir was zu trinken hingestellt“, sagte er und deutete auf den Nachttisch an der Seite, auf der Jonas geschlafen hatte.

„Danke - das ist lieb von dir.“ Jonas setzte sich und trank erstmal durstig.

„Also“, sagte Julian und sah ihn an. „Bekomm ich ne Erklärung für dein Verhalten?“

Jonas zögerte. Bei der ganzen Aufregung war er nicht dazu gekommen sich eine gute Begründung auszudenken.

„Komm schon“, sagte Julian. „Ich will keine zurechtgelegte Geschichte, sondern die Wahrheit. Sag einfach was los ist.“

„Ich... ich möchte halt nicht, dass Mats und die anderen irgendwelche falschen Schlüsse ziehen“, versuchte Jonas zu erklären.

„Es kann dir doch egal sein, was Mats denkt.“

„Du kennst ihn besser... aber es sind ja noch mehr Jungs hier, und was die denken...“

„Kümmert dich aus welchem Grund?“

„Ich mag einfach nicht, wenn über mich getratscht wird.“

Julian lehnte sich vor. „So schlimme Tratschtanten sind unsere Kollegen hier auch nicht.“

„Bist du dir da sicher? Ich bin es mir nicht.“

„Selbst wenn ist es mir egal. Ich würde jeden Falls nicht wegen irgendwelchem Gerede aufhören mit dir befreundet zu sein.“

„Das will ich doch auch nicht“, schüttelte Jonas den Kopf. „Aber... wir müssen ja nicht ständig zusammenkleben. Auch mal mit anderen reden oder essen oder zum Training fahren.“

„Es gibt hier immer Leute, die sich gut verstehen und fast ständig zusammen sind. Grade weil sie nicht im selben Verein spielen und sich daher selten sehen. Mario und André. Lukas und Basti. Benni und Mats.“

„Aber die kennen sich doch schon so lange.“

„Und? Wir haben uns halt grade kennengelernt und verstehen uns einfach gut.“

„Ja, aber... doch nicht Tag und Nacht.“

Julian senkte den Blick. „Ok. Hab’s verstanden.“

Ohne darüber nachzudenken griff Jonas nach seiner Hand. „Was hast du verstanden?“

„Ich geh dir auf die Nerven“, sagte Julian und sah mit einem schiefen Grinsen hoch. „Hätte ich auch selbst drauf kommen können.“

„Quatsch, Julian, das ist doch Unsinn.“

„Nein. Du bist nicht der erste, dem es so geht. Ich... vereinnahme Menschen gern schnell. Vor allem, wenn ich sie mag. Mein... meine Ex hat sich deswegen von mir getrennt. Zu sehr geklammert.“

Hatte Julian tatsächlich ‚mein Ex‘ sagen wollen? Jonas starte ihn etwas zu lange an, ehe er sich wieder im Griff hatte. „Du klammerst nicht Julian, jeden Falls nicht so, dass es stört. Ich bin gern mit dir zusammen, und es ist echt toll, dass du immer für mich da bist.“

Julian lächelte schwach. „Ich versuch mich in Zukunft zurückzuhalten. Und wenn... wenn du nicht mehr hier schlafen willst, dann frag ich Leroy, ob der dich aufnimmt.“

Unwillkürlich schüttelte Jonas den Kopf. Er wollte nicht bei Leroy schlafen, auch wenn der ihn sicher aufnehmen würde.

„Nicht bei Leroy? Gut, bei nem Schalker würd ich auch nein sagen. Dann... Marc? Ihr versteht euch doch auch richtig gut.“

„Nein, Julian. Ich... ich würde gern bei dir schlafen. Wenn es dich nicht stört, dass sie uns... für... für schwul halten werden.“

Julian schnaubte. „Das ist mir ziemlich egal. Und ehrlich gesagt, werden die meisten nicht auf so einen Gedanken kommen.“

„Außer Mats....“

„Und ich vertraue Mats, dass er seine Gedanken für sich behält. Ich kenne ihn, Jonas.“

„Ich weiß, und ich glaub dir ja. Aber bist du sicher, dass die anderen die Klappe halten, wenn sie sich da was zusammenspinnen?“

Julian nickte ohne zu zögern.

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?“

„Hast du schon jemals Gerüchte gehört?“

Jonas zögerte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Und warum sollte es jetzt bei uns anders sein?“

„Ich weiß nicht... weil es schon mehr zum Reden... animiert?“ 

„Warum hast du eigentlich so panische Angst davor?“ fragte Julian. 

„Weil...“ Jonas zögerte. Was sollte er jetzt bloß sagen? Der Spiegel hatte ihn aufgefordert mit Julian zu reden - jeden Falls schien es naheliegend, dass Julian gemeint war. Aber - wie viel wusste ein Spiegel schon? Julian sah ihn auffordernd an. „Wäre ja schon ziemlich brisant... auf das sie da kommen würden.“ 

Julian seufzte leicht. „Das bringt so nichts. Also, dann erzähl mal, wie du dir das in Zukunft vorgestellt hast.“

 „Wie ich mir was vorgestellt habe? Dass ich spätestens nach dem ersten Spiel wieder in meinem Zimmer bleibe - das mich dann hoffentlich nicht mehr nervt.“ 

„Und sonst? Möchtest du jetzt immer ne Anstandsdame mit dabei haben, wenn wir zusammen sind?“ 

„Wie Fräulein Kassandra?“, grinste Jonas schief. „Nein, aber... wir müssen nicht ständig zusammenhängen und dann noch in einem Bett schlafen, oder?“ 

Julian lächelte etwas gezwungen. „Nein natürlich nicht.“

 „Was ist los?“, fragte Jonas ihn ganz direkt, bevor er sich selbst stoppen konnte.

 „Nichts. Ich finde nur schade, dass dir die Meinung von anderen und eventuelles Gerede so wichtig ist. Hätte Mats uns nicht gesehen, dann hättest du diese Bedenken jetzt nicht.“ 

„Nein, das ist richtig. Aber an Mats sehen wir doch, wie schnell es gehen kann.“ 

Julian fuhr sich einmal übers Gesicht. „Wir müssen langsam runter zum Essen.“ 

„Sicher? Du wolltest hier etwas klären.“ 

„Haben wir doch. Du hast sehr deutlich gesagt, was los ist“, sagte Julian. „Und wenn wir zusammen zu spät zum Essen kommen, dann wird das bestimmt zu Gerede führen.“ 

„Du musst nicht eingeschnappt sein, weil einer von uns mal ein bisschen vernünftig ist!“ 

„Ich bin nicht eingeschnappt. Ich bin...“, Julian schüttelte den Kopf. „Lassen wir es. Wir müssen deswegen nicht streiten.“ 

„Okay“, nickte Jonas, auch wenn sie bei diesem merkwürdigen Gespräch keinen Deut weitergekommen waren. 

„Ich bin nochmal kurz im Bad... Falls du nicht warten willst, kannst du ja schon vorgehen“, sagte Julian und stand auf. 

Jonas blickte ihm nach, dann seufzte er leise, als sich die Tür hinter Julian schloss. Das war ja mal nun gar nicht so gelaufen wie er erhofft hatte. 

Ein wenig beneidete er Julian um seine Einstellung. Aber... Julian musste auch nicht so ein Geheimnis verstecken. 

Vielleicht sollte er auch lockerer werden. Zumindest ein wenig. Aber wie? Er konnte ja schlecht händchenhaltend... Jonas schnaubte, das taten sie ja schon oft genug!   
Machte Julian das eigentlich bei all seinen Freunden? Irgendwie konnte er sich das nicht wirklich vorstellen.

Nein, darüber sollte er auch nicht mehr nachdenken. Eher nach unten gehen zum Essen, es war ja deutlich, dass Julian sauer war und alleine sein wollte. 

Er stand auf, zögerte dann aber wirklich zu gehen. Vielleicht sollte er noch mal fragen...? 

„Julian? Kommst du?“, rief er deswegen recht verhalten Richtung Badezimmer. Er war erstaunt als Julian tatsächlich aus dem Bad kam. 

„Bist ja noch da...“ 

„Ja - dann... dann musst du keine Angst vor der Treppe haben.“ 

Julian lächelte schwach. „Dann lass uns mal nach unten gehen.“ 

Jonas lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, dann öffnete er die Tür. „Na komm...“ 

Wortlos folgte Julian ihm aus dem Zimmer. 

An den Aufzügen zögerte Jonas, schlug dann aber doch den Weg zur Treppe ein. Julian ging zwar neben ihm, hatte die Hände aber tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben.   
Auch, wenn Jonas das bedauerte, war es sicher besser so. Aber dieses Schweigen zwischen Ihnen, das machte ihn fertig. 

Vor jedem Treppenabsatz nahm er sich vor etwas zu sagen, doch dann wagte er es irgendwie doch nicht. Er wollte Julian nicht noch mehr verletzen als er es ja offenbar schon getan hatte.

Schließlich standen sie vor der Tür zum Speisebereich - und hatten noch immer nicht geredet.

Julian sah ihn einen Moment an, dann öffnete er die Tür und hielt sie Jonas auf. Es lag so viel Traurigkeit in diesem Blick, dass es Jonas fast das Herz zerriss.

„Komm Jonas, wir blockieren die Tür“, sagte Julian als Jonas nicht weiter ging.

„Ja... okay“, nickte Jonas und trat ein.

Sie waren wirklich spät dran, so dass schon fast alle Tische besetzt waren.

„Julian? Jonas?“, rief Mats sie. Ausgerechnet Mats!

Jonas hörte, wie Julian seufzte. Offenbar wollte Julian im Moment auch nicht wirklich zu Mats.

„Sorry, wir...“, fing Jonas an, und überlegte krampfhaft, wie sie da rauskommen konnte. „Wir setzen uns mal da drüben hin“, deutete er ans Fenster, ohne dass er eine Ausrede rausbrachte.

„Der Tisch ist besetzt, also kommt schon her“, sagte Mats und schob sie zu seinem Tisch, an dem Benni saß.

„Wir...“ Scheiße warum fiel ihm nichts ein? In Julians Nähe war sein Hirn wie eingefroren.

„Wir essen nur kurz was und verschwinden dann schnell wieder“, sagte Julian leise zu ihm.

Jonas nickte leicht, so würden sie es machen.

„Hey“, lächelte Benni die beiden an, als sie sich an den Tisch setzten.

„Hey“, grüßten Jonas und Julian zurück.

„Habt ihr den Nebel da draußen gesehen?“ fragte Mats und deutete zu den Fenstern.

„Ja, ist ganz plötzlich aufgezogen“, nickte Jonas, der das ja beobachtete hatte.

„Hoffentlich finden wir da nachher den Trainingsplatz überhaupt wieder“, grinste Julian schief.

„Sonst gibt’s eine Radtour um den See“, grinste Benni.

„Radfahren im Nebel, schöne Alternative“, lachte Mats.

„Wir werden uns nicht verfahren, wenn wir immer am See bleiben. Wird nur... weit.“

„Ich hab nachher Physio, ihr müsst also ohne mich radeln“, sagte Mats.

„Nein, ohne dich... da krieg ich Angst“, jammerte Benni.

Julian verdrehte die Augen. „Da kommt wieder der Schalker in dir raus, Benni. Aber keine Angst, wir beschützen dich schon.“

„Ein Dortmunder will mich beschützen?“

„Ja, weil wir Dortmunder nett und sozial sind und uns auch um arme kleine Schalker kümmern.“

„Ich will meinen Dortmunder - und der ist bald keiner mehr.“

Mats seufzte tief. „Lass uns nicht darüber sprechen, ok?“

„Ja, ich weiß“, nickte Benni nur. „Also, dann lass ich mich von euch beschützen.“

„Hoffen wir einfach, dass es nicht zu der Radtour des Grauens kommt“, grinste Julian. „Ich hol mir jetzt erstmal was zu essen.“

„Ja, gute Idee“, nickte Jonas, „ich komm gleich mit.“

Julian wartete, bis Jonas aufgestanden war, dann gingen sie gemeinsam zum Buffet.

„Sieht ja wieder toll aus“, meinte Jonas und begann sich Köstlichkeiten aufzufüllen.

„Mhm“, machte Julian und begann sich ebenfalls etwas auf den Teller zu füllen - allerdings deutlich weniger als Jonas.

„Na komm, du musst schon mehr essen. Wir haben nachher wieder Training.“

„Ich hab wenig Hunger“, sagte Julian.

„Du musst trotzdem essen.“

„Tu ich doch.“

„Ja, aber bisschen mehr.“

Julian sah ihn einen Moment an. „Ich versteh dich wirklich nicht“, sagte er dann und nahm sich noch etwas von dem Nudelauflauf.

„Was verstehst du nicht?“

„Dich. Du bist mir ein Rätsel Jonas.“

„Wieso das?“

Julian lächelte ihn an. „Schon gut Jonas.“

„Wir reden nachher, nach dem Essen, ja?“

„Und du meinst das klappt besser, als der Versuch vor dem Essen?“

„Wir können es zumindest versuchen, ja?“, bat Jonas leise.

„Worüber ihr auch immer reden wollt, es wär toll, wenn ihr das nicht vor dem Auflauf machen würdet“, unterbrach Toni sie.

„Toni...oh“, überrascht sah Jonas sich um. „Wir sind schon fertig...“

„Und du hast Glück, wir haben dir noch Auflauf übrig gelassen“, grinste Julian.

„Sonst hätte es auch Ärger gegeben!“

„Das hätten wir nie riskiert“, sagte Julian. „Komm Jonas, ich hör deinen Bauch bis zu mir knurren, der muss gefüttert werden.“

Jonas nickte leicht, nicht ganz überzeugt, folgte ihm aber zum Tisch.

„Na dann werden wir jetzt mal gehen“, sagte Mats, als Jonas und Julian wieder am Tisch saßen.

Verwundert sahen die beiden zu ihm. „Du bist... ihr seid schon fertig?“

Benni lachte. „Nein, keine Angst. Mats dramatische Ansprach bezog sich auf den Gang zum Buffet und der Nachtischsicherung.“

„Na, dann sucht mal was Leckeres aus“, nickte Jonas - einerseits erleichtert, andererseits aber zu seiner Verwunderung auch enttäuscht.

„Sichert uns was von dem Schokopudding, ja?“ bat Julian.

„Machen wir“, versprach Benni.

Julian wartete, bis die beiden außer Hörweite waren, dann sah er Jonas an. „Wir haben doch alles besprochen Jonas. Worüber willst du noch reden?“

„Du hast nichts gesagt, Julian.“

„Weil ich auch nicht das Problem habe.“

„Ach nein?“

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast das Problem damit, dass Mats Dinge sieht. Und vielleicht reden könnte.“

„Und du hast das Problem... keine Ahnung, was für ein Problem du hast.“

„Warum denkst du, dass ich ein Problem habe?“

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du mir das sagen würdest.“

„Ich bin einfach nur traurig, dass du so viel Angst vor dummem Gerede hast.“

„Warum?“

„Benni und Mats kommen wieder“, sagte Julian nur.

Wieder wich Julian nur aus, schoss es Jonas durch den Kopf, das tat er schon die ganze Zeit.

„Ist alles ok bei euch?“ fragte Mats etwas irritiert.

„Ja, klar“, nickte Julian und grinste ihm überzeugend an.

„Ist es nicht, wenn du so guckst“, sagte Mats. „Ich kenn dich Jule.“

„Es ist echt nichts...“

Mats sah ihn an, dann drehte er den Kopf zu Jonas. „Was ist los Jonas?“

Jonas zuckte mit den Schultern. Er würde Mats am liebsten deutlich sagen, dass er seine verdammte Klappe zu halten hatte, aber das konnte er nicht in Julians Anwesenheit bringen.

„Iss deinen Pudding Mats“, sagte Julian.

„Ja, ja“, nölte Mats.

„Sorry“, wisperte Julian zu Jonas.

Warum entschuldigte sich Julian jetzt?

Jonas schüttelte den Kopf. Das alles war ihm ein Rätsel. Vielleicht würde er nachher mehr rauskriegen.  
Nein, nicht vielleicht. Er musste endlich mehr aus Julian rauskriegen.

Und das würde er jetzt in der Mittagspause machen. Und diesmal würde er nicht zulassen, dass Julian ihm auswich.  
Nein, er würde rausfinden was los war.

„Willst du nicht essen, Jonas? Kalt schmeckt es nur noch halb so gut“, sagte Benni.

„Oh... stimmt“, murmelte Jonas und begann halbherzig zu essen.

„Jetzt stochern sie beide im Essen rum“, bemerkte Mats nach einem Moment.

„Jungs? Essen. Nahrungsaufnahme. Ihr sollt das, was auf euren Tellern ist, in euren Mund und damit in das Verdauungssystem befördern.“

„Hab wenig Hunger“, sagte Julian. „Reichlich Frühstück und so...“

„Nein, nein - essen.“

„Ja Mama“, brummte Julian.

„So wollte ich das hören.“

Jonas und Julian aßen beide eher mechanisch und lustlos.

Schließlich hatten sie aufgegessen - hätten Mats und Benni sie dabei nicht so beobachtet, hätten sie das sicher nicht gemacht.

„Den Pudding nehmen wir mit hoch“, sagte Julian. „Und ich will kein Wort von euch hören, verstanden?“

Mats sagte tatsächlich nichts, aber sein Blick sprach Bände, und als er dann noch eine Augenbraue hochzog, hätte Jonas ihm am liebsten eine reingehauen.

„Darüber sprechen wir nachher noch“, sagte Julian zu Mats und stand auf.

Jonas sah Mats weiterhin wütend an, dann folgte er Julian.


	16. Kälte

„Mats meint es nicht böse“, sagte Julian leise.

„Ich weiß, aber... er muss nicht immer raushängen lassen, dass er da rumspinnt.“

„Er ist ein guter Kerl Jonas. Er... macht sich halt Sorgen um seine Kollegen.“

„Ja, ich weiß...“, seufzte Jonas. „Also, komm hoch.“

Julian nickte und folgte Jonas.

Sie stiegen die Treppe hoch. „Du, ich hab noch was in meinem Zimmer - ich komm gleich rüber, ja?“, kündigte Jonas an.

„Ich komm lieber mit, ehe das Zimmer dich wieder einsperrt oder so“, meinte Julian.

„Okay, aber pass auf die Tür auf.“ Jonas sperrte auf und trat ein. Er ging zu seiner Tasche und holte eine der Schokoladentafeln heraus, dann fiel sein Blick zur Badezimmertür.

Ob er einen Blick reinwerfen sollte um zu sehen, ob eine neue Zahnpastabotschaft aufgetaucht war?

Kurzentschlossen öffnete er die Tür und schaltete das Licht an. Dann zuckte er zurück. [Sacredieu, parle lui!] , stand auf dem Spiegel geschrieben.

„Jonas? Alles ok?“ fragte Julian von der Tür her.

„Da... da steht wieder was...“

Sofort hörte er Schritte, dann stand Julian auch schon neben ihm. „Weißt du, was das heißt?“

„Gleich schon...“ Jonas holte sein Handy heraus und gab den Text ein. „Herrgott noch mal, rede mit ihm“, war die Übersetzung.

„Dein Spiegel flucht also“, grinste Julian.

„Ja... er wird ungeduldig, schätze ich...“

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Heute Morgen meinte er noch nur, ich soll mit ihm reden. Ohne zu fluchen.“

„Und mit wem?“ fragte Julian.

„Ja, das hat er nicht gesagt...“ In diesem Moment fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

Julian und Jonas sahen sich an. „Das... war die Zimmertür, oder?“

„Ja, fürchte ich.“

„Scheiße“, sagte Julian. „Das...“

„So, wie ich den Laden hier kenne... ist sie jetzt zu. Richtig zu.“

Julian seufzte tief und ging aus dem Bad zur Zimmertür. Wie schon erwartet war sie zu und es half kein Rütteln.

„Wenigstens haben wir unseren Pudding hier“, grinste Jonas schief.

„Und deine Klimaanlage spinnt mal nicht und wir erfrieren nicht...“

„Na, wer weiß, wie lange...“

Julian seufzte. „Wir können auch hier Mittagspause machen.“

„Müssen wir wohl.“

Julian nickte und setzte sich kurzerhand aufs Bett.

Der antike Stuhl, der am Schreibtisch stand, war ziemlich unbequem, also musste Jonas sich neben Julian auf das Bett setzen.

„Was wolltest du hier eigentlich holen?“ fragte Julian nach einem Moment.

„Ähm - das hier“, hielt Jonas ihm die Tafel Schokolade hin. „Toffee Rocks Salty Cookie?“, las Julian die Packungsaufschrift vor.

Jonas nickte. „Willst du mal probieren?“

„Exotisch - aber ich glaub, ich wage es mal.“

Lächelnd öffnete Jonas die Packung und brach ein Stück für Julian und eins für sich ab.

Vorsichtig lutschte Julian, dann riss er die Augen auf. „Wow - das ist... krass.“

Jonas lachte. „Das trifft es gut.“

„Hast du öfter solche Schokolade?“

„Ab und an. Timo und ich testen uns immer gern durch neue und extravagante Sorten durch. Das kann aber auch schon mal richtig ekelhaft werden.“

„Was tun die der armen Schokolade denn so an?“, wollte Julian wissen.

„Ich find weiße Schokolade ekelhaft. Und neulich hab ich eine mit maracuja-orange probiert - das war nicht so schön“, grinste Jonas.

„Frucht in Schokolade finde ich eh grenzwertig. Aber weiße kann mal ganz lecker sein.“

„Besser als keine Schokolade, aber wenn ich die Wahl hab, lass ich die weiße liegen.“

Julian lachte. „Ja, wenn man die Wahl hat...“

„Noch eins?“ fragte Jonas und hielt Julian die Packung hin.

„Klar“, grinste Julian und griff zu.

Auch Jonas nahm sich noch ein Stück und fragte sich, wie er am besten das Gespräch anfangen sollte. Beim letzten Mal war es ja total schief gelaufen. Aber sie mussten reden. Dringend.

„Vorhin...“, fing jetzt aber Julian an.

„Ja?“

Julian wollte etwas sagen, dann schüttelte er doch den Kopf.

Jonas öffnete den Mund, wusste dann aber nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er seufzte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte doch nicht sein.

„Vielleicht sollten wir jemanden anrufen, der uns hier rausholt“, schlug Julian leise vor.

„Ja...“, murmelte Jonas. „Aber... noch ist eh Pause...“

„Mhm“, machte Julian und sah auf seine Hände.

Jonas wusste noch immer nicht, was er sagen sollte. Nur... „Irgendwie kühl hier, oder?“

„Geht so“, sagte Julian mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „War schon kälter hier in deinem Zimmer.“

„Ja - aber auch schon wärmer...

Julian nickte und schob sich vom Bett. Er ging zur Klimaanlage und drückte ein paar Knöpfe. „Ah, sehr schön, geht nicht... dein Zimmer hat echt nen seltsamen Humor.“

Irgendwie wurde es noch kälter im Zimmer.

Julian seufzte und griff die Jacke vom Stuhl. „Hier“, sagte er und warf sie Jonas zu. „Zieh die an.“

„Danke... die weiße ist im Schrank.“

Julian nickte und holte sich die Jacke aus dem Schrank.

Die Temperatur sank jetzt merklich.

„Wollen wir nicht doch versuchen jemanden anzurufen? Ehe uns die Nasen abfallen?“

„Ja“, nickte Jonas und griff nach seinem Handy. „Kein... kein Empfang?“

Julian zog sein eigenes Handy aus der Hosentasche. „Ja... bei mir auch.“

„Zum Glück haben wir auch das hier“, griff Jonas nach dem Hoteltelefon. Es tutete nicht.

„Dein Zimmer ist immerhin gründlich“, sagte Julian trocken.

„Aber was soll das?“

Julian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich das wüsste...“

„Na komm, setz dich wieder zu mir.“

„Ja... wir könnten ja auch einfach versuchen ein bisschen zu schlafen und auszuruhen“, meinte Julian, als er sich wieder aufs Bett setzte.

„Hmm“, machte Jonas. Er zog seine Schuhe aus und machte es sich auf seiner Betthälfte bequem.

Auch Julian zog sich langsam seine Schuhe aus.

„Komm, entspann dich. Wir werden schon nicht erfrieren.“

„Ich weiß. Ich bin nur nicht gern eingesperrt“, grinste Julian schief.

„Ich auch nicht“, stimmte Jonas zu.

Julians Lächeln wurde etwas wärmer. „Rutsch mal ein Stück. Du sitzt auf der Bettdecke.“

„Ja, genau, wir kuscheln uns ein.“ Jonas zog die Decke hervor und deckte sie beide zu.

Einen Moment schwiegen sie beide. „Warum ist es dir so unangenehm?“ fragte Julian dann kaum hörbar.

„Ist es nicht“, murmelte Jonas.

Julian sah ihn an. „Was ist denn dann dein Problem?“

Jonas schluckte hart. Er könnte so vieles dazu sagen. ‚Es ist zu schön‘ beispielsweise, oder ‚dass du mich anziehst‘. Aber er traute sich nicht.

„Hab ich irgendwas Dummes gemacht? Wenn ja, dann sag es mir und schieb die Schuld nicht auf Mats.“

„Nein“, schüttelte Jonas den Kopf - und wagte wieder nicht weiterzusprechen.

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist gut. Ich geb auf. Behalt es für dich.“

„Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun“, wollte Jonas ihn beruhigen, doch das war gelogen, fiel ihm dann auf. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Muss es Jonas. Es muss mit mir zu tun haben.“

„Irgendwie schon, aber... es ist nicht deine Schuld, okay?“

„Wessen dann? Und sag jetzt nicht Mats, sonst muss ich dich hauen.“

„Meine.“

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Du sollst dir nicht die Schuld geben, dass ich komisch bin.“

„Vielleicht bin ich ja auch der komische hier. Vermutlich... würden die meisten so wie du reagieren.“

„Den meisten wäre egal, was Mats denkt... Verdammt, das wird ja immer kälter hier.“

Julian nickte und zog die Decke etwas höher. „Ich rede nachher nochmal in Ruhe mit Mats, damit er aufhört.“

„Nein - es sollte mich einfach nicht jucken.“

„Aber das tut es. Also werde ich mit ihm reden. Keine Angst, ich weiß, wie ich mit Mats umgehen muss. Er wird kein Wort mehr darüber verlieren.“

Julian rutschte tiefer unter die Decke. Er fror inzwischen sehr, es konnten kaum über 0 Grad sein. „Allerdings nur, wenn wir nicht erfrieren. Aber dann... dann kann es dir ja... egal sein, was Mats denkt“, sagte Julian leicht zittrig.

„Komm her, das kann man ja nicht mit ansehen.“ Jonas rutschte näher und zog Julian in seine Arme.

Julian schmiegte sich fast sofort in seine Arme.

Verführerisch nah war Julian, fand Jonas, und es fiel ihm so schwer sich zurückzuhalten.

Er hörte, wie Julian tief seufzte. Sollte der es genauso genießen wie er selbst?

„Erzähl mir was“, wisperte Julian.

„Erzählen? Was denn?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Über dein Problem willst du nicht reden, also... erzähl mir einfach was Schönes.“

„Hm“, machte Jonas. „Letzten Sommer war ich im Urlaub in Österreich. Total exotisch“, grinste er. „Aber es war warm...“

„Ich verpass dieses Jahr die Reise mit Dortmund nach China“, sagte Julian. „Da ist es auch warm...“

„China muss auch spannend sein... so weit fahren wir mit Köln nicht. Österreich ist geplant. Bad Tatzmannsdorf und Kitzbühl.“

„Bad Tätzchen?“ fragte Julian grinsend. „Gibt’s da kleine Bärchen?“

„Bad Tatzmannsdorf - aber kann gut sein, dass es da Bärchen gibt.“

„Dann lass dich nicht fressen. Wär schade.“

„Findest du, hm?“, fragte Jonas leise.

Julian nickte. „Ziemlich schade.“

„Hmm“, machte Jonas und zog Julian unwillkürlich näher. Inzwischen wünschte er sich eine Mütze zu haben.

Julian sah hoch. „Wäre... wäre es so schlimm?“ fragte er leise.

„Was wäre schlimm?“, fragte Jonas nach, obwohl er ahnte, worauf sich die Frage bezog.

„Wenn... wenn Mats recht hätte?“

Jonas fühlte, wie er Julian fester an sich zog, wie sich seine Hände leicht verkrampften, während er ganz leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

„War das ein Zittern oder ne Antwort?“ fragte Julian.

Jonas schluckte hart, als er „Eine Antwort“ hauchte. Sein Atem bildete dabei eine sichtbare Wolke.

Julian sah ihn immer noch an. „Es wäre also nicht schlimm?“ hakte er erneut nach. „Und ich will kein Nicken oder Kopfschütteln, sondern klar formulierte Worte hören.“

„Es... es wäre nicht schlimm“, wisperte Jonas.

„Gut“, sagte Julian leise und Jonas spürte, wie sich eine Hand von Julian auf seine Brust schob. Sein Herz in seiner Brust schien zu explodieren.

„Aber eins versteh ich nicht“, sagte Julian.

„Was?“

„Warum du nichts gesagt hast.“

„Wozu?“

Julian riss die Augen auf. „Wozu? Zu uns beiden! Du musst doch gemerkt haben, dass ich total auf dich stehe!“

„Was?“ Auch Jonas riss die Augen auf. „Ich gemerkt? Das hast du aber ziemlich gut versteckt.“

„Ich hab es überhaupt nicht versteckt. Nicht mal ansatzweise Jonas. Glaubst du ich geh mit jedem Händchenhaltend durch die Gegend? Oder laufe ständig nur im Handtuch rum?“

„Und ich... hatte die ganze Zeit Schiss, dass ich mich irgendwie verraten könnte“, murmelte Jonas.

„Das hab ich gemerkt“, schnaubte Julian. „Deine Panik vor Mats, das... hast du schon mal schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht, dass du so reagierst?“

Jonas zögerte. „Ich hab ja eine andere... Karriere als du. Bei uns im Fußballverein - das ist ja so ein richtiger Dorfverein - gabs keine Schwulen. Und als dann unser Innenverteidiger plötzlich schwul war, da ist er rausgeflogen. Ich... ich habe mich nicht total versteckt, aber bei uns im Verein schon.“

„Im Profifußball ist es doch nicht anders. Da ist man nicht schwul. Jedenfalls nicht öffentlich.“

„Schon klar. Aber bei uns - das war schon haarig, was da abgegangen ist. Und da war mir klar, dass es keiner erfahren darf.“

„Es darf nicht jeder erfahren. Aber es gibt Leute, die können es durchaus erfahren.“

„Mats“, vermutete Jonas.

Julian nickte. „Ja. Ich... hatte Mats gesagt, dass ich dich toll finde. Deshalb hat er sich so für uns gefreut.“

„Da gibt’s aber noch nicht viel zu freuen...“

„Noch nicht“, sagte Julian betont und diesmal legte sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

Jonas nickte leicht, und auch er lächelte Julian an.

„Hast du auch mal vor, mich zu küssen oder muss ich hier festfrieren, bevor du den Mut dazu findest?“ fragte Julian mit einem Zwinkern.

„Warmküssen?“, grinste Jonas ihn an, und endlich lehnte er sich zu Julian um ihn zu küssen.

Julian schloss die Augen und kam Jonas entgegen, bis sich ihre Lippen endlich trafen.

Nur für einen kleinen Moment fühlte Julian die Lippen - kühl und ein wenig bebend, und doch war es das schönste Gefühl, das er seit langem hatte.

Als Jonas sich wieder löste, folgte er ihm unwillkürlich. Er wollte den Kuss nicht schon enden lassen.

Jonas lächelte leicht und nährte sich ihm wieder an, noch immer berührten sich ihre Lippen.

Julian schob eine Hand in Jonas Nacken.

Leise keuchte Jonas auf, als die kalten Finger seine Haut berührten.

Er fühlte wie Julian gegen seine Lippen lächelte. „Du bist so schön warm“, wisperte er.

„Dann komm näher“, raunte Jonas und zog Julian noch dichter an sich. Der Junge war wirklich eiskalt!

Julian nutzte die Chance und kuschelte sich so eng wie möglich an Jonas.

Jonas hielt ihn fest und stopfte die Decke um seine Schultern fest.

„Das ist schön“, flüsterte Julian.

„Ja, ist es“, lächelte Jonas und küsste seine kalten Lippen noch einmal.

„Ich hoffe, du willst mich jetzt nicht mehr los werden“, sagte Julian.

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht!“

Julian lächelte. „Gut.“

„Und du behältst mich auch?“

„Natürlich. Ich wollte dich ja schon die ganze Zeit.“

Jonas lächelte ihn wieder an - dann beugte er sich näher und küsste ihn wieder. Julian küssen, das war jetzt schon seine neue Lieblingsbeschäftigung.

„Das ist echt nicht fair, dass wir grade jetzt erfrieren“, murmelte Julian.

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Aber immerhin... zusammen.“

„Wie romantisch“, grinste Julian.

„Klar - total romantisch.“ Jonas küsste ihn wieder.

Diesmal vertiefte Julian den Kuss sofort.


	17. 10 Minuten!

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie aufhorchen.

„Ja?“ rief Jonas.

„Jonas? Kaffeezeit, und dann zum Training!“

„Mats, wir kommen hier nicht raus“, rief Julian. „Die Tür... klemmt oder so.“

„Klemmt?“ Mats rüttelte an der Tür, trat dagegen, drückte die Klinke runter, trat noch einmal dagegen - und öffnete die Tür.

„Ganz ruhig“, murmelte Julian, als Jonas sich unwillkürlich anspannte.

„Boah, ist das kalt!“, fluchte Mats, erst jetzt sah er die beiden im Bett sitzen.

„Ja... die Klimaanlage klemmt auch“, grinste Julian schief.

„Und ihr habt euch gewärmt?“

Jonas nickte nur leicht.

Mats lächelte sie an. „Dann habt ihrs endlich geschafft.“

Julian sah zu Jonas und strahlte. „Haben wir.“

Jonas zögerte kurz ehe er nickte.

„Ich war mir sicher, ihr wärd schon längst zusammen, aber nach dem Mittag vorhin...“

„Ich hab ganz schön dran arbeiten müssen“, grinste Julian ihn an.

„Wie gut, dass du so hartnäckig bist“, lachte Mats und sah Jonas an. „Es ist dir nicht recht, dass ich von dir weiß.“

„Ich mag es allgemein nicht so, wenn jemand das von mir weiß.“

„Aha“, machte Mats. „Du bist also eher der Typ, der alles in sich reinfrisst. Lass mich raten, dein Plan sah vor, dich während deiner aktiven Laufbahn von Männern fernzuhalten und lieber die ein oder andere Alibi-Freundin zu präsentieren.“

Wie ertappt nickte Jonas. „Hab ja eigentlich nicht geplant überhaupt Profi zu werden...“

„Na zum Glück ist das anders gekommen. Du bist ein toller Spieler Jonas. Ich mag deine Art zu spielen unheimlich.“

Das waren vermutlich die einzigen Worte, die Jonas in diesem Moment brauchte - ein Kompliment gepaart mit einem kompletten Themenwechsel.

„Also, ich lass euch dann mal allein. Aber seid in zehn Minuten unten, ok? Sonst schick ich Manu hoch und der schleift euch an den Ohren nach unten“, grinste Mats.

„Wir sind froh, dass du uns befreit hast“, erklärte Julian.

„Ich lass die Tür auf“, sagte Mats. „Nicht, dass sie wieder klemmt. Und die Klimaanlage schalte ich auch mal für euch aus. Ihr müsst die nicht als Ausrede benutzen um zu kuscheln.“

„Die Klimaanlage geht nicht auszuschalten“, stellte Jonas fest.

Mats nickte nur, trat an die Anlage und drückte den Knopf zum Ausschalten. Sofort verstummte das Gebläse.

„Das Zimmer verarscht uns doch“, murmelte Jonas.

Mats verließ lachend das Zimmer, ließ die Tür aber wie versprochen angelehnt.

„Komm, raus hier“, forderte Jonas Julian auf und rutschte aus dem Bett. „Wir haben noch Zeit, dass du kurz heiß duschen kannst.“

„Aber bei mir im Zimmer“, sagte Julian sofort.

„Klar“, nickte Jonas und griff nach seiner Hand um ihn mit sich zu ziehen.

So schnell es ging verließen sie Jonas Gruselzimmer und gingen in Julians, in dem es angenehm warm war. „Kommst du mit duschen?“ fragte Julian während er sich Jonas Jacke auszog.

„Acht Minuten“, grinste Jonas, „okay.“

„Dann schnell ausziehen!“ sagte Julian.

Jonas riss sich förmlich die Kleidung vom Körper.

Auch Julian schälte sich schnell aus seiner Kleidung und zog Jonas dann mit sich ins Bad.

Sie stellten das Wasser erst nur lauwarm, weil sie wirklich ausgekühlt waren, und drehten dann langsam wärmer.

Es war Julian, der schließlich seine Hand ausstreckte und ganz leicht Jonas nackte Brust berührte. Ganz vorsichtig und zurückhaltend, aber es fühlte sich toll an.

Julian sah Jonas an. „Ich bin so aufgeregt“, flüsterte er.

„Echt?“, fragte Jonas leise.

Julian nickte. „Total.“

„Warum?“

„Weil ich dich endlich so anfassen darf. Es war so schwer gestern Nacht neben dir zu liegen und dich nicht zu berühren“, sagte Julian leise.

„Es war so schön mit dir aufzuwachen.“

Julian nickte und trat etwas näher an ihn. „Wunderschön. Nur bist du nach dem Aufwachen sofort von mir weggerückt.“

„Verstehst du jetzt aber, oder?“

„Ja, aber schade war’s schon.“

„Morgen früh, okay?“

Julian grinste. „Wehe, wenn nicht. Und ich denke, wir haben jetzt grad noch Zeit für einen Kuss, ehe wir uns anziehen müssen.“

„Darauf bestehe ich.“

Lachend lehnte sich Julian vor und küsste Jonas zärtlich. Nicht zu lange, auch wenn sie beide es sich gewünscht hätten, dann lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. 

„Nachher, nach dem Training“, versprach Jonas.

„Ich freu mich“, wisperte Julian.

Jonas lächelte „Ich mich auch.“

Julian stahl sich noch einen winzigen Kuss, dann drehte er das Wasser ab. „Wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst kommt Manu uns wirklich holen.“

„Und darauf können wir ja nun echt verzichten...“

„Oh ja. Der ist Torhüter. Und ehemaliger Schalker“, grinste Julian.

„Wie gruselig für dich.“

„Extrem gruselig.“

„Aber bisher ist er doch ganz nett zu dir. Und Benni auch.“

„Ach Benni gehört ja fast zu uns nach Dortmund. Obwohl sich das jetzt wohl ändern wird, wo Mats nicht mehr da ist.“ Julian schüttelte den Kopf und reichte Jonas ein Handtuch. „Das wird komisch werden...“

„Ja, der war ja ewig bei euch“, überlegte Jonas.

Julian seufzte. „So ist das im modernen Fußball...“

„Leider.“

„Über dich wird ja auch wild spekuliert“, sagte Julian. „Du... hast aber nicht vor, aus Deutschland weg zu gehen, oder? Also nicht in der nächsten Zeit mein ich...“

Jonas lächelte. „Ich hab eigentlich vor in Köln zu bleiben. Da müsste schon ein richtig tolles Angebot kommen - so... aus Dortmund?“

„Ich frag mal nach“, grinste Julian.

Jonas lachte. „Aber Köln ist auch okay. Und auch nicht allzu weit.“

„Knapp über ne Stunde“, sagte Julian. „Ähm... sagt zumindest Google.“

„Oh - du hast schon nachgeguckt?“

Julian nickte.

„Das heißt - wenn ich um fünf vom Verein wegkomme, kann ich um sechs bei dir sein - und wir haben den ganzen Abend zusammen.“

Julian nickte strahlend. „Ganz genau.“

„Und heute haben wir auch den ganzen Abend - nach dem Training und so.“

Julian nickte. „Ja, morgen Abend gibt’s das erste Spiel, das werden wir ja vermutlich alle zusammen gucken.“

„Hab ich auch nichts dagegen. Wir setzen uns in die letzte Reihe, wie im Kino“, grinste Jonas ihn an.

Julian lachte. „Mit Popcorn, Cola und klebrigen Küssen?“

„Ganz genau“, nickte Jonas eifrig.

Julian lächelte und warf dann einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Oh... die zehn Minuten sind seit zwei Minuten um.“

„Oh je!“ Jonas sah sich hektisch um. „Ich hab meine Sachen drüben...“

„Unten ist es warm, zieh kurze Hosen an und ein Shirt von mir“, sagte Julian. „Das passt schon.“

„Okay, danke.“ Er nahm die Sachen von Julian an, sie zogen sich an und beeilten sich dann aus dem Zimmer zu kommen.

„Wenn Mats nett war, hat er fünf Minuten extra eingeplant“, meinte Julian.

„Er ist ja auch echt nett...“

„Ach jetzt doch?“ grinste Julian.

„Ja, ich glaub schon.“

„Du wirst das schon noch merken“, sagte Julian überzeugt.

„Ich vertrau dir.“

Julian strahlte und griff nach Jonas Hand. „Dann lass uns mal nach unten gehen. Wir können sogar deine geliebte Treppe nehmen, wenn du willst.“

Jonas lächelte „Ich beschütz dich“, versprach er und zog ihn in Richtung Treppen.

„Ich weiß. Du hast mich schließlich auch versucht vor deinem Gruselzimmer zu beschützen. Dagegen ist die Treppe hier ja gar nichts.“

„Das war ja wohl das mindeste!“

„Wir sollten nachher all deine Sachen aus dem Zimmer holen und zu mir bringen“, sagte Julian.

„Ja, dann brauchen wir da nicht wieder rein.“

Julian nickte.

„Und schlafen zusammen in einem Bett.“

„Das hört sich noch besser an.“

„Ja, finde ich auch...“

„Oh ihr seid aber spät dran“, hörten sie plötzlich Marios Stimme hinter sich.

„Wieso?“

„Weil alle anderen schon bei Kaffee und Kuchen zusammen sitzen.“

„Na, dann sind wir doch pünktlich.“

Mario lachte. „Na wenn ihr meint. Und jetzt geht mal bissel schneller, die haben heute Kirschkuchen und der kleine gefräßige Schalker isst mir sonst mein Stück weg.“

„Na komm, du kannst dich doch gegen gefräßige Schalker durchsetzen!“, meinte Julian.

„Hilfst du mir?“ fragte Mario. „Du lenkst die blaue Raupe ab, ich mopse den Kuchen?“

„Und Jonas hilft dir beim Tragen?“

„Ha super, dann steht der Plan ja. Wir müssen nur André auch ein Stück klauen“, grinste Mario.

Julian lachte. „Jonas?“

„Hey, es geht um Kirschkuchen klar bin ich dabei“, nickte Jonas.

„Gut - auf geht’s“, nickte Julian und ging unauffällig auf Leroy zu.

Mario und Jonas hielten sich erstmal im Hintergrund. Erst, als Leroy sicher abgelenkt war, näherten sie sich dem Kuchenbuffet

Schnell schnappten sie sich vier Teller mit Kirschkuchen. Damit war tatsächlich nur noch ein Stückchen übrig, während die anderen Kuchenteller noch ziemlich gut gefüllt waren.

Mit ihrer Beute eilten sie zu dem Tisch, an dem André schon wartete.

Wenig später kam auch Julian zu ihnen. „Wenn Leroy schnell ist, kann er sich das letzte Stück noch schnappen“, sagte er und setzte sich neben Jonas.

„Hast du es ihm gesteckt?“

„Kann sein, dass ich was erwähnt habe“, grinste Julian.

„Ah, deswegen sprintet er jetzt zum Buffet...“

„Ihr seid gemein zu dem armen Kerl“, lachte André.

„Gar nicht, er kriegt ja was ab.“

„Außerdem war er gemein zu meinem Handtuch“, sagte Julian.

„Ja - aber das war doch noch nicht deine Rache, oder?“

„Nein. Allerdings ist mir bisher auch noch nicht wirklich was eingefallen. Und Benni will mir nichts verraten.“

„Klar, dass er Leroy schützt!“

„Ob ich Mats mal drauf ansetze? Der kann Benni doch so ziemlich alles entlocken.“

„Ja, das solltest du“, nickte Jonas heftig.

„Ok, Jonas steht offenbar auch eher auf schwarz-gelb als auf Königsblau“, sagte André.

„Ist mir eigentlich egal“, zuckte Jonas mit den Schultern. „Aber Julians armes Handtuch so zu quälen, das geht nicht!“

„Na wir bringen dir Dortmund schon noch näher“, sagte Julian und strich ihm unter dem Tisch kurz über den Oberschenkel.

Jonas schaffte es gerade so keine Reaktion zu zeigen.

„Los, ihr habt euch so um den Kuchen bemüht, da sollten wir ihn auch essen“, sagte André.

„Ja, genau“, nickte Jonas und begann zu essen. Der Kuchen war in der Tat köstlich.

Julian hatte ihnen allen noch schnell Kaffee eingegossen, ehe er sich auch seinem Kuchen widmete. Schweigend genossen sie den Kuchen.

Julian berührte ihn immer wieder leicht unter dem Tisch. Mal drückte er sein Bein gegen Jonas, dann wieder strich seine Hand über seinen Oberschenkel.

Jedes Mal fiel es Jonas schwerer unbeteiligt zu tun, so dass er Julian irgendwann ansah und leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

Julian grinste, zog seine Hand aber zurück.

Dankbar nickte Jonas.


	18. Gratulation

„Was ist fürs zweite Training eigentlich geplant?“ fragte André.

„Ähm - keine Ahnung. Ich glaub, ein paar Standards.“

„Und die zweite Runde der Matsch-Spiele. Hat ja schon wieder geregnet.“

„Echt?“, fragte Jonas, der die letzten Stunden auf alles andere als das Wetter geachtet hatte.

Mario nickte. „Habt ihr das nicht mitbekommen, wie das gegen die Fenster geprasselt hat?“

„Nee - vielleicht, weil das Dach bei uns übersteht?“

„Das kann natürlich sein. Hat auf jeden Fall fast die ganze Pause durchgeregnet.“

„Och nee“, maulte Julian, der offenbar keine Lust hatte im Matsch zu trainieren.

„Vielleicht gehen wir stattdessen ja auch in den Kraftraum“, überlegte André.

„Oh ja, das wäre besser“, nickte Jonas - und stellte sich dann vor, wie er die ganze Zeit einen freien Blick auf den verschwitzten Körper seines Freundes haben könnte.

Das wäre zwar schön, aber könnte auch schnell problematisch werden - allerdings wäre die Alternative ein nasses Trikot, das Julian am Körper klebte...

Auch das würde zu einem Training zu deutlich erschwerten Bedingungen führen.

Das konnte ja noch lustig werden. Nicht nur heute, sondern in den nächsten Tagen auch. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er das irgendwie unter Kontrolle halten konnte. Er war noch nie in so einer Situation gewesen.

Bisher hatte er das immer vermeiden können - heute nicht mehr. Heute musste er da durch.

„Jonas?“

„Ja?“

„Teilst du dir noch ein Stück Marmorkuchen mit mir?“ fragte Julian.

„Ja - gern“, nickte Jonas.

Julian lächelte und stand auf um nochmal zum Buffet zu gehen. Mit zwei Stücken Marmorkuchen kehrte er kurz darauf zurück.

„Ich dachte wir wollten uns eins teilen?“ fragte Jonas.

„Die sahen so lecker aus...“

„Stimmt, sieht gut aus. Und... es sind ja kleine Stücken.“

„Also - wir müssen es ja nicht verraten.“

„Wir verraten euch nicht“, versprach Mario.

„Danke“, lächelte Julian ihn an.

„Wollen wir schon mal los?“ fragte André Mario. „Ich müsste nochmal kurz hoch in mein Zimmer.“

„Ja, ich muss auch noch mal ans Handy“, nickte Mario und sah Julian und Jonas an. „Ist das okay für euch?“

„Klar, geht nur“, sagte Julian.

André nickte ihnen kurz zu, dann verließen die beiden den Tisch.

Sofort schob Julian seine Hand näher zu der von Jonas. Jonas zögerte, doch es war niemand in der Nähe, so dass er es wagte, mit dem kleinen Finger Julians zu berühren.

Julian lächelte strahlend. „Wenn du schnell aufisst, haben wir auch noch Zeit kurz hoch zugehen“, sagte er leise.

„Da holst du tollen Kuchen, und dann soll ich ihn runterschlingen?“, fragte Jonas und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Oder wir nehmen ihn mit hoch“, schlug Julian vor.

Jonas sah auf die Uhr. „Ja, ne Viertelstunde haben wir noch - hoch.“

Sofort nahm sich Julian seinen Teller und stand auf. Jonas folgte ihm zum Fahrstuhl.

„Für den Kuchen ist die Treppe zu gefährlich“, sagte Julian mit einem Zwinkern.

„Schon klar“, lachte Jonas. „Und falls wir stecken bleiben, haben wir ja Proviant.“ 

Julian nickte und betrat die Kabine. Jonas folgte ihm, auch wenn ihm ein wenig mulmig dabei war. Aber sobald sich die Türen schlossen, griff Julian nach seiner Hand und drückte sie beruhigend. „Hier kann nichts passieren Jonas.“

„Außer, dass wir stecken bleiben und das Training verpassen...“

„Das würde hier innerhalb von wenigen Minuten bemerkt werden. Außerdem bleiben wir nicht stecken.“

„Dein Wort... und wer weiß, ob mein Zimmer nicht einen direkten Draht zum Fahrstuhl hat.“

Julian lachte leise. „Guck mal, wir sind doch schon oben.“

„Jetzt muss nur noch die Tür aufgehen.“

Julian drückte erneut Jonas Hand, während sich die Türen langsam öffneten. Erleichtert atmete Jonas auf. Ihm war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr er Fahrstühle in der letzten Zeit gemieden hatte.

„Was machst du eigentlich bei so richtig hohen Gebäuden, wo man nicht so einfach die Treppe hochgeht?“ fragte Julian neugierig.

„Was für hohe Gebäude meinst du? Den Eifelturm? Ich war noch nicht in Paris, jeden Falls nicht als Touri.“

„Na Hochhäuser und sowas. Die solls auch in Köln geben“, grinste Julian und schob Jonas dabei sanft in Richtung seines Zimmers.

„Treppen halten fit. Und so oft bin ich nicht in Hochhäusern, auch wenn es die tatsächlich in Köln gibt.“

Julian lachte und öffnete seine Zimmertür. Als Jonas etwas zögerte, griff er kurzerhand nach seiner Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

„Mein Zimmer ist doch normal, da musst du keine Angst haben“, beruhigte er ihn dabei.

„Ja, ich weiß... eigentlich.“

„Und uneigentlich?“

„Hab ich trotzdem bisschen Schiss.“

„Aber wir sind doch zusammen“, sagte Julian und stellte kurzerhand seinen Kuchenteller aufs Bett um Jonas an sich zu ziehen. 

Jonas lächelte leicht und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Und das letzte Mal, als mein Zimmer gezickt hat, hat es ja was Gutes ergeben.“

„Was sehr Gutes“, nickte Julian.

Auch Jonas stellte schnell den Teller ab, ehe er Julian jetzt ganz festhielt.

Mit einem Lächeln lehnte sich Julian vor und berührte mit seinen Lippen ganz leicht die von Jonas. Er fühlte, wie Jonas lächelte, und seine Barthaare kitzelten seine Haut. Unwillkürlich verstärkte er den Druck und strich mit seiner Zunge über Jonas Lippen.  
Wie automatisch öffneten sich die Lippen leicht, und seine Zunge wurde von Jonas‘ angestupst.  
Es kribbelte wie verrückt in seiner Magengegend. Spielerisch ließ er seine Zunge an Jonas‘ entlang gleiten, während er ihn gleichzeitig enger an sich zog.

Er fühlte, wie Jonas heftiger atmete. Ihm selbst ging es nicht anders. Er hatte lange davon geträumt, es sich immer wieder vorgestellt. Aber die Realität war ja soviel besser!  
Jonas in seinen Armen zu fühlen, seine nackte Haut unter den Fingern - wie war seine Hand unters T-Shirt geraden? - und seine weichen Lippen.

Im nächsten Moment keuchte Julian in den Kuss, als sich Jonas Hand unter sein eigenes Shirt schob und seinen nackten Rücken berührte.

Er hörte Jonas leise lachen, ein wunderschönes Geräusch.

„Wenn wir hier weiter machen, dann wird das heute nichts mehr mit Training“, wisperte Julian.

„Du hast es so gewollt...“

„Wir machen nachher genau hier weiter?“

Etwas widerwillig löste sich Jonas von ihm. „Okay...“

Julian lächelte und hauchte ihm einen Kuss in den Mundwinkel. „Nachher haben wir ganz viel Zeit dafür. Und für noch mehr.“

„Oh, darauf freu ich mich“, wisperte Jonas und trat nun einen Schritt zurück. „Ich brauch noch Trainingssachen aus meinem Zimmer...“

„Ok... du gehst rein, ich halt die Zimmertür auf, dann packst du dir alles und kommst sofort wieder raus“, grinste Julian.

„Und ich geh nicht ins Bad“, versprach Jonas ernsthaft.

„Sehr gut“, lachte Julian. „Dann zieh ich mich kurz um, dann können wir schon.“

Jonas lächelte und nickte, dann setzte er sich auf das Bett und machte es sich bequem. Diesmal musste er nicht so tun, als würde er Julian beim umziehen nicht beobachten. Er konnte es einfach genießen - und Julian schien es auch noch zu gefallen.

Jedenfalls beeilte er sich nicht sonderlich sich ein neues Shirt und neue Hosen anzuziehen. Stattdessen bewegte er leicht im Takt einer nur in Julians Kopf vorhandenen Melodie die Hüfte, während er im Schrank kramte.

Unbewusst leckte sich Jonas über die Lippen, das sah so elegant, so sexy aus.

Wenn er sich bewegte, dann war das eher unbeholfen und peinlich. Er war zwar gut am Ball, aber Tanzen ging gar nicht.  
Julian dagegen war offensichtlich ein guter Tänzer. Ein sehr guter Tänzer.

„Tanzt du gern?“ fragte Jonas.

„Ja, schon - wieso?“

Jonas lächelte. „Weil du vor dem Schrank hin und her tanzt. Und das sieht echt gut aus.“

„Oh“, machte Julian überrascht, „danke.“

„Willst du heute eigentlich nur in Boxershorts trainieren? Nicht das ich was dagegen hätte, aber... könnte kühl werden“, grinste Jonas.

„Oh“, machte Julian und sah an sich herunter. Er lachte leise, während er seine Trainingshose rauszog.

Jonas seufzte. Zum Teil war er erleichtert, weil das ganze wirklich an seiner Selbstbeherrschung nagte, aber es war schon schade so einen schönen Anblick zu verhüllen.

„Nachher, ja?“, lächelte Julian ihn an. „Dann kriegst du noch mehr zu sehen.“

„Hört sich vielversprechend an.“

„Dann komm, du musst dich auch noch umziehen, und wir haben kaum noch Zeit.“

„Ja und dafür müssen wir in mein Zimmer“, sagte Jonas wenig begeistert.

„Ich pass auf dich auf“, versprach Julian.

Jonas nickte und stand vom Bett auf. „Dann lass uns mal rübergehen.“

Julian griff sofort nach seiner Hand - und tatsächlich half es Jonas ruhiger zu werden. Hand in Hand verließen sie Julians Zimmer und ging zu dem von Jonas. 

„Ich bleib bei der Tür und halte sie fest“, versprach Julian.

„Danke“, nickte Jonas ernst. Er hatte nach dem letzten Erlebnis wirklich etwas Angst vor dem Zimmer.

Allerdings... hatten Julian und er endlich geredet, als sie eingesperrt gewesen waren. Und durch die Eiseskälte waren sie sich näher gekommen. Das war doch ein gutes Ergebnis gewesen. Trotzdem wollte er das nicht unbedingt wiederholen.

Er schloss also sein Zimmer auf, drückte noch einmal Julians Hand und betrat den Raum. Die Luft war frisch, es war angenehm warm und hell im Zimmer.

Ein bisschen überrascht blieb er stehen und sah sich um. Das war... unnormal.

„Alles okay?“, fragte Julian von draußen.

„Ja... es ist total normal“, sagte Jonas und schüttelte den Kopf. Egal, darüber konnte er später noch nachdenken. Jetzt musste er sich umziehen.

Er holte seine Sachen raus und zog sie schnell über. Aus einer Eingebung heraus warf er einen Blick ins Badezimmer auf den Spiegel. Die alte Schrift war verschwunden, dafür war neue erschienen. [Enfin!Toutes nos félicitations!]

„Julian, da steht schon wieder was am Spiegel!“ rief Jonas.

„Dein Zimmer ist komisch - was steht da?“

„Moment“, sagte Jonas. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es richtig übersetzt hatte, deshalb schaute er in seinem Handy nach.

„‘Na endlich - herzliche Glückwünsche‘ steht da“, rief Jonas raus.

„Dein Zimmer gratuliert uns?“ fragte Julian nach.

„Es... es scheint so.“

„Hab ich schon gesagt, dass dein Zimmer komisch ist?“

„Ja, aber ich hörs immer wieder gerne.“

Julian lachte. „Komm jetzt lieber her zu mir, ehe dein Zimmer doch noch was tut.“

„Ja, ist besser.“ Jonas war froh, als er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss zog

Julian lächelte ihn an. „Also ist dein Zimmer einverstanden mit uns.“

„Es scheint so. Aber ich willst nicht ausprobieren.“

„Ich auch nicht! Außerdem müssen wir ja jetzt eh zum Training.“

„Also los, sonst kommt Mats noch um uns zu suchen.“

Julian grinste. „Och, das ist er gewohnt.“

Jonas seufzte leise, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu.

„Ich weiß, dir gefällt es nicht, dass jemand von dir weiß. Aber es hat auch Vorteile.“

„Dass Mats uns abholt?“

„Zum Beispiel. Aber man hat auch jemanden zum Reden. Jemanden, bei dem man einfach mal man selbst sein kann“, sagte Julian. „Mats ist es egal, wenn ich Scarlett Johansson nicht toll finde oder es mir egal ist, wie knackig der Hintern von irgendeinem Möchtegern Sternchen ist.“

Jonas lächelte leicht. „Hast du das schon öfter mit ihm besprochen?“

„Was? Das mich die Hinterteile der diversen Schauspielerinnen nicht interessieren?“ grinste Julian.

„Ja, genau das.“

„Nein. Aber ich könnte. Und allein das Wissen darum tut mir schon gut. Außerdem konnte ich ihm erzählen, wie toll ich dich finde“, sagte Julian und drückte Jonas Hand.

Diese Berührung, dieser Druck halfen Jonas nicht zu unruhig zu werden. „Wann... wann hast du es ihm erzählt?“, wollte er wissen.

„Ähm...“, Julian wurde etwas rot um die Nasenspitze. „Naja... das erste Mal, als wir uns nen Spiel von Köln zusammen angesehen hab. Da hab ich gesagt, dass ich dich toll finde. Und als wir dann nach dem Trainingslager nach Hause gefahren sind, da... da hab ich zu Mats gesagt, dass ich... mich total in dich verknallt hab...“

„Oh“, machte Jonas überrascht.

„Du hast echt nichts davon gemerkt?“

„Nein... aber ich hätte es auch nicht merken wollen. Ich fand’s komisch, dass du immer...“ Jonas hob ihre Hände, die sie wie so oft hielten.

Julian schnaubte. „Aber du hast dir eingeredet, dass ich das mit allen so mache.“

„Ja, so ungefähr.“

„Mach ich nicht. Ich... ich hab versucht dich aus Reserve zu locken. Außerdem... hast du so schöne Hände.“

„Findest du?“, fragte Jonas unsicher.

Julian nickte. „Ich muss aber gestehen, dass ich nicht ganz objektiv bin“, grinste er.

Der Spruch half Jonas sich etwas zu entspannen und zu grinsen.

„So, da sind wir auch schon“, sagte Julian und ließ mit einem Seufzen Jonas Hand los.

„Schade“, murmelte Jonas.

„Denk einfach an heute Abend.“

Schlagartig lächelte Jonas. „Dann werden wir das Training auch überstehen.“

„Denke ich auch“, sagte Julian und schnappte sich seinen Fahrradhelm.

Auch Jonas setzte seinen Helm auf, dann fuhren sie los zum Trainingsplatz.


	19. Nach dem Matsch

Inzwischen nieselte es nur noch, aber schon der Weg zum Platz war kein Vergnügen. Sie konnten sich schon jetzt vorstellen wie der Rasen aussehen würde, und als sie ankamen, bestätigten sich ihre Befürchtungen.

„Wie sollen wir denn da richtig trainieren?“ brummte Mario.

Julian lachte. „Als Schlammmonster.“

„Schlamm soll ja gut für die Haut sein“, meinte Leroy. „Schmieren sich das die Frauen nicht immer in diesen Spas überall hin und bezahlen noch teuer Geld dafür?“

„Ja, also machen wir jetzt Spa-Training?“

Im nächsten Moment landete schon eine Landung Matsch in Marios Gesicht, gefolgt von Lukas lautem Lachen.

„Boah, du Arsch“, schimpfte Mario und rannte ihm hinterher.

„Ich wette eine Tüte Gummibärchen auf Mario!“ rief André.

„War klar“, lachte Mats, „Ich halte dagegen.“

„Ich auch“, sagte Jonas. „Zwei Tafeln Schokolade auf Poldi!“

„Eine Tüte Chips auf Mario!“, wettete Julian.

„Ui, da hat sich die kleine Ex-Zecke aber auf die Schnauze gelegt“, kommentierte Leroy, als Mario ziemlich unelegant in einer Pfütze ausrutschte.

„Mist“, maulte André, und auch Julian seufzte. „So schnell sind sie weg...“

„Wie könnt ihr auch gegen Poldi wetten?“ fragte Jonas. „Das ist schon fast Majestätsbeleidigung.“

„Kommt, lasst uns auch mal mit dem warmmachen anfangen“, sagte Benni.

Die Umstehenden nickten und folgten ihm auf den durchweichten Platz.

Viel konnten sie wirklich nicht tun. Jogi ließ sie ein paar Runden laufen und ein paar Übungen machen, ehe er sie ins Zelt schickte, wo der Kraftraum untergebracht war.

Sie nahmen auf den diversen Gerätschaften Platz - und wie erhofft und zugleich befürchtet hatte Jonas einen freien Blick auf Julian.

„Konzentrier dich auf was anderes“, flüsterte Mats plötzlich neben ihm. „Such dir einen Punkt hier im Zelt und fixiere ihn. Oder zähl deine Atmung. Aber sieh ihn nicht an.“

„Oh“, machte Jonas, „so auffällig?“

„Noch nicht, aber ich dachte ich warn dich frühzeitig. Es muss ja erst gar nicht soweit kommen.“

Jonas nickte dankbar. „Ich pass auf“, versprach er.

Mats lächelte ihn an. „Gut.“

Jonas blickte nun stur nach vorne auf den Boden, während er sich auf dem Ergometer abstrampelte.

Vielleicht war es wirklich ganz gut, jemanden wie Mats zu haben. 

Mit ihm an seiner Seite stand Jonas das Training durch - nur ein weiteres Mal ermahnte Mats ihn.

„Danke“, sagte Jonas, als sie schließlich fertig waren.

„Klar, dafür sind Freunde doch da.“

Jonas lächelte. Er hatte sich offenbar ziemlich in Mats getäuscht.

„So, und jetzt ab mit dir, damit dein Julian nicht zu lange warten muss.“

„Mein Julian“, wisperte Jonas und konnte das ziemlich verliebte Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

Mats lachte leise. „Fühlt sich gut an, was?“

„Unglaublich gut“, wisperte Jonas.

„Dann genieße es.“

„Mach ich“, sagte Jonas lächelnd.

„Und... ich bin immer für dich da, ja?“

„Danke. Das ist echt nett von dir.“

„Ich bin immer nett, das solltest du wissen“, meinte Mats. „Immerhin kennen wir uns jetzt auch schon eine Weile.“

„Hier“, sagte in diesem Moment Julian und hielt Mats und Jonas je eine Wasserflasche hin.

„Danke“, lächelte Jonas ihn an und trank durstig.

„Ich nehm an euch beide muss nicht fragen, ob ihr heute Abend mit zum Pokern kommt?“ grinste Mats sie an.

„Nein, ich denke... wir pokern anders.“

„Strippoker, versteh schon.“

„So ungefähr“, lachte Julian. „Und da wollt ihr sicher nicht mitmachen.“

„Nicht?“ grinste Mats.

Julian sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Doch?“

Mats lachte. „Nee, lass ruhig mal.“

Auch Julian lachte auf, während Jonas noch versuchte das Kichern zu unterdrücken.

„Dann lasst uns mal langsam richtig Hotel fahren. Ne warme Dusche wär jetzt schön“, meinte Mats. „Und den Schlamm loswerden.“

Jonas nickte sofort, obwohl er diesmal nicht ganz so schlimm betroffen war. Wenn er da an Mario dachte - der müsste wahrscheinlich einmal mit seinen Klamotten unter die Dusche.  
Er selbst... würde ja gern mit Julian zusammen duschen. Und warum auch nicht? Bis zum Abendessen war noch Zeit genug.

„Komm, wir beeilen uns“, drängelte er Julian deswegen gleich.

Julian trank schnell sein Wasser aus und stellte die leere Flasche in die Kiste zurück, dann folgte er Jonas aus dem Zelt.

„Bis später“, riefen sie den anderen zu, dann setzten sie ihre Helme auf und schwangen sich auf die Räder. Vor ihnen radelten schon Leroy, Mario und André, aber sie hielten etwas Abstand.

„Und... was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte Julian auf halber Strecke.

„Duschen?“ grinste Jonas.

„Gute Idee“, grinste auch Julian breit. „Und diesmal müssen wir auch nicht so hetzen.“

„Nein, wir haben ganz viel Zeit.“

In Jonas Magen kribbelte es wie verrückt, allein bei der Vorstellung gleich lange und ausgiebig mit Julian unter der Dusche zu stehen. Dann musste er sich dringend von dem Gedanken ablenken, denn es wurde etwas unbequem auf dem Fahrrad.

„Alles ok?“ fragte Julian.

„Ja, schon... lass uns mal schneller fahren.“

Julian nickte und zog sofort das Tempo an. Sie holten die vor ihnen fahrenden noch ein, ehe sie am Hotel waren.

„Ihr habt es ja eilig!“ rief ihnen Leroy etwas verwundert nach.

„Und ihr trödelt, und das bei dem Wetter!“, konterte Jonas.

„Olle Streber“, lachte Leroy nur.

Julian kicherte leise, dann waren sie schon außer Hörweite. Und nur fünf Minuten später hatten sie das Hotel erreicht.  
Schnell hatten sie die Räder abgestellt und betraten das Hotel. 

Jonas lief gleich auf die Treppe zu. „Das geht schneller“, grinste er.

Julian schnaubte. „Wers glaubt. Aber gut, du bist heute schon einmal mit mir Aufzug gefahren, dann eben die Treppe.“

Kaum waren sie hinter dem ersten Treppenabsatz verschwunden, griff Jonas nach Julians Hand und drückte sie fest. „Ich pass auf dich auf.“

„Mein Held“, lächelte Julian. 

Schnell zog Jonas ihn an sich und küsste ihn kurz. Julian gab einen protestierenden Laut von sich, als Jonas sich viel zu schnell wieder von ihm löste. „Oben“, wisperte Jonas ihm zu und zog ihn weiter.

„Stimmt. Oben ist besser. Da ist ne Dusche und ein Bett...“

Jonas nickte leicht, nach dieser Ankündigung und dem, was sich daraufhin in seinem Kopf abspielte traute er seiner Stimme nicht mehr. 

Wenig später waren sie endlich oben angelangt und Julian kramte seine Schlüsselkarte aus der Hosentasche. Es dauerte einen Moment ehe er sie eingeschoben hatte, dann schob er Jonas ungeduldig in sein Zimmer.

Lachend zog Jonas ihn an sich, sobald die Tür hinter ihnen zugefallen war.

Und dann, endlich, küssten sie sich.

Der Kuss war sofort sehr viel stürmischer und leidenschaftlicher als ihre bisherigen Küsse. Julian legte seine Hände auf Jonas‘ Hintern, packte richtig zu und zog ihn fest an sich.  
Jonas keuchte und schlang seine Arme um Julians Mitte. Dabei vertiefte er den Kuss weiter.

Eher unterbewusst fühlte er, wie Julian ihn vorsichtig in Richtung Badezimmer schob. Schließlich standen sie vor der geräumigen Dusche, aber auch das bekam Jonas nur am Rande mit.   
Viel wichtiger waren diese Lippen, die Küsse und die heißen Finger auf seiner nackten Haut unter dem T-Shirt. Wann war das eigentlich passiert? Eben noch waren die Finger doch auf seinem Hintern gewesen... Dieser leidenschaftliche Kuss und Julians Nähe schienen seine Wahrnehmung komplett aussetzen zu lassen.

Julians Finger strichen immer höher über seinen Rücken. Dabei schob er das Shirt ebenfalls immer höher. 

Endlich begann auch Jonas seine Hände zu bewegen und führte seine Hände zum Saum von Julians Shirt. Ganz langsam schob er den Stoff höher.

Julian löste sich aus dem Kuss und lächelte ihn an. Dann hob er wortlos seine Arme, damit Jonas ihm das Shirt ausziehen konnte. 

Mit einem versonnenen Lächeln strich Jonas über Julians glatte Brust.

„Du auch“, wisperte Julian und zupfte an Jonas Shirt. Sofort hob auch Jonas die Arme und ließ sich das Shirt ausziehen. „Mhm“, machte Julian, dem offensichtlich gefiel, was er sah.

Jonas lächelte ihn an. „Dann... mach doch gleich mal weiter.“

„Das musst du mir nicht zweimal sagen“, sagte Julian und schob seine Hände zielgerichtet zum Bund von Jonas Trainingsshorts. Ganz langsam und genießerisch zog er sie tiefer.

Jonas Herz schlug noch schneller. Er fühlte, wie sein steifer Schwanz aus der Hose befreit wurde,

Ganz leicht strichen Julians Finger über seinen Schwanz. Schon diese Berührung brachte ihn fast zum Explodieren.

„Vielleicht sollten wir das mit dem Duschen verschieben“, wisperte Julian mit rauer Stimme. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich dich jetzt in meinem Bett will.“

Bei den Worten zog es heftig in Jonas‘ Bauch, und er konnte nur leicht nicken.

Sofort griff Julian nach Jonas Hand und zog ihn aus dem Badezimmer zurück zum Bett.

„Komm mit“, raunte er und schob sich aufs Bett.

Jonas strampelte schnell die Shorts komplett nach unten und folgte Julian aufs Bett.

Sofort schloss Julian ihn in seine Arme.

„Du hast noch zu viel an“, raunte Jonas.

„Ändere es doch.“

Jonas lachte leise und schob seine Hände sofort zu Julians Shorts. Die Haut darunter war warm und glatt - wunderschön anzufassen.  
Julian hob seine Hüfte um es Jonas leichter zu machen, ihm die Hose auszuziehen.

Sie hing ihm noch in den Knien, als Jonas sich seinem harten Schwanz widmete. Fast schon andächtig fuhr er mit den Fingern über die Länge.

„Gef... gefällt dir?“, raunte Julian heiser.

„Oh ja!“

Julian lächelte leicht. „Dann... mach weiter.“

„Oh das hab ich vor, keine Angst“, wisperte Jonas und schloss seine Hand leicht um Julians Schwanz.

Genießerisch schloss Julian die Augen, nur um sie gleich wieder aufzureißen.

Jonas hatte den Griff seiner Hand leicht verstärkt und dazu begonnen, sie auf und ab zu bewegen.

„Hör... hör auf, oder es ist gleich vorbei“, warnte Julian.

Sofort stoppte Jonas und sah Julian an.

„Sorry“, murmelte Julian und wurde ein wenig rot.

„Nicht dafür“, sagte Jonas heiser. „Ich will auch nicht, dass es jetzt schon vorbei ist.“

„Dann... komm her, ja?“, bat Julian.

Sofort schob sich Jonas näher an Julian heran.

Kaum lag er neben ihm, hatte Julian sich ihm schon zugewandt und küsste ihn jetzt wieder. Er schob eine Hand in Jonas Nacken und küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft. Dabei schmiegte er sich immer dichter an Jonas heran.

Jonas keuchte in den Kuss, als er Julians nackten Körper so dicht an seinem spürte.

„Du fühlst dich toll an“, raunte Julian.

„Du dich auch.“

„Ja? Das ist schön.“

Jonas strich über Julians Seite. „Du bist so schön“, flüsterte er.

„Findest du? Ich finde mich total durchschnittlich - und du bist der schönere von uns beiden.“

„Für mich bist du wunderschön Julian.“

Ein Lächeln erschien auf Julians Lippen, ein Lächeln, das aus seinem tiefsten Innern zu kommen schien.  
Dann lehnte er sich wieder vor und küsste Jonas.

Ganz leicht und zärtlich war dieser Kuss, nahm jedoch schnell Fahrt auf.

Julian rollte sich dabei leicht über Jonas.

„Oh ja, das ist gut“, raunte Jonas heiser. Er nutzte die Chance und ließ seine Hände langsam über Julians Rücken gleiten.

Leise und sehr genießerisch seufzte Julian.

Immer tiefer schoben sich die Finger, bis sie Julians Hintern erreichten.

„Gute... gute Stelle“, raunte Julian.

„Ja, meine Hände fühlen sich da auch sehr wohl“, grinste Jonas.

Er spreizte die Beine leicht, so dass Julian dazwischen rutschte.

Julian stöhnte auf.

Schon schob sich eine von Jonas‘ Händen zwischen seine Pobacken.

„Gott, ja“, keuchte Julian.

Ganz leicht massierte Jonas die empfindliche Stelle.

„Ich... mehr, Jonas...“

„Was willst du, Julian?“

„Dumme Frage. Ich will dich.“

„Und wie?“

„Wie auch immer du mich haben willst.“

„Dann... vor mir, heiß und stöhnend.“

Julian grinste. „Das kannst du haben.“

Jonas lachte leise, dann hielt er Julian fest an sich gedrückt und drehte sich mit ihm. Nun lag Julian unter ihm und sah ihn voller Leidenschaft an.

„So gefällst du mir“, grinste Jonas ihn an.

Julian lächelte. „Dann zeig mir mal, was du mit mir vorhast.“

„Viel - sehr viel.“ Jonas küsste ihn gleich heiß, während er sich auf ihn schob.

Julian spreizte sofort seine Beine, damit Jonas dazwischen rutschen konnte.

Leise keuchte Jonas, als er sich an ihn schmiegte. Dann drückte er Julians Beine weiter auseinander.

„Ja“, wisperte Julian aufgeregt und ein wenig ungeduldig.

„Hast... du hast nichts dabei, oder?“

„Nein... ich hab drüber nachgedacht, aber...“

Jonas seufzte leise. „Ich hab auch nichts dabei.“

„Und jetzt? Und aufhören ist keine Alternative“, sagte Julian.

„Nein, Aufhören geht gar nicht...“ Jonas beugte sich tiefer und küsste Julian erneut leidenschaftlich.

Hungrig erwiderte Julian den Kuss. Dabei begann Jonas sich langsam zu bewegen.

Julians Hände strichen über Jonas Rücken.

Behutsam spreizte Jonas seine Beine weiter und drängte sich dazwischen.

Julian keuchte heiser. „Gott Jonas, ich will dich und zwar sofort.“

„Ich will dich doch auch.“

„Dann... wir sind beide gesund...“, wisperte Julian.

Zittrig atmete Jonas aus und nickte leicht. Allein der Gedanke war so heiß!

„Dann... worauf wartest du noch?“ fragte Julian.

Atemlos nickte Jonas erneut und schob seine Hand zwischen Julians Beine.

„Handcreme ist in der Schublade“, raunte Julian.

Jonas löste sich kurz von ihm und suchte dann nach der Tube. Schnell öffnete er sie und gab sich etwas von der Creme auf die Finger. Dann führte er die Hand wieder zwischen Julians Beine um ganz behutsam in ihn einzudringen. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie erfahren Julian war.

Julian lächelte ihn an. „Du musst nicht so vorsichtig sein. Es ist zwar ein bisschen her, aber...“

Jonas küsste ihn leicht. „Sag, wenn...“, bat er, dann drang er mit seinem Finger tiefer.

Julian nickte.

Der Finger bewegte sich leicht, drehte sich, schließlich nahm Jonas Creme nach und drang mit zwei Fingern ein. Dabei sah er Julian weiter prüfend an.

„Schneller“, wisperte Julian ungeduldig.

„Okay.“ Jonas nahm den Ringfinger dazu, dann beschloss er, dass es reichte. Schnell und mit etwas zittrigen Fingern verteilte er etwas Creme auf seinem Schwanz, dann sah er Julian noch einmal prüfend an.

„Mach“, raunte Julian heiser.

Ohne noch länger zu zögern, schob sich Jonas eng an Julian, zwischen seine Beine, und begann dann langsam in ihn einzudringen.

„Ja“, keuchte Julian auf. Er griff nach seinen Kniekehlen und zog die Beine an.

Jonas stöhnte bei dem Anblick und schob sich unwillkürlich schneller und tiefer in ihn. Es fühlte sich so toll an, Julian war eng, aber nicht so eng dass er Sorgen haben musste ihm wehzutun.

„Oh Gott, Jonas“, stöhnte Julian.

Eine Hand schob Jonas zwischen sie und umgriff Julians harten Schwanz. Es war ihm sofort klar, dass er es nicht lange aushalten würde. Diese Enge, diese Hitze und dazu Julians Stöhnen trieben ihn schon jetzt fast in den Wahnsinn.

Aber Julian ging es offenbar nicht anders, er näherte sich merklich dem Ende an.

„Zusammen“, raunte er.

„Ja... zusammen.“ Es war kaum eine Antwort, eher ein gekeuchtes Röcheln.

Wenig später konnten sie sich beide nicht mehr halten. Julian kam zuerst, gefolgt von Jonas.

Der hielt sich noch einen Moment aufrecht, ehe er auf Julian zusammensackte.


	20. Gratin-Nase

„Wow“, wisperte Julian atemlos.

Jonas lächelte leicht an Julians Schulter, noch immer total außer Atem. Mit den Fingerspitzen einer Hand strich er über Julians Schulter.

Dabei begann er sich ganz vorsichtig aus Julian zurückzuziehen.

„Bleib noch“, raunte Julian kaum hörbar.

„Sicher?“

„Hm - mag das“, nuschelte Julian.

Jonas lächelte und drückte einen Kuss auf Julians Wange.

Er genoss es noch mit Julian verbunden zu sein, bis es ihm schließlich zu eng und unbequem wurde und er langsam aus ihm herausglitt.

Julian seufzte leise und kuschelte sich noch enger an Jonas.

Genießerisch knurrte Jonas und zog ihn noch etwas dichter an sich.

„Das war unglaublich“, wisperte Julian nach einem Moment.

„Hmm - war echt total schön“, erwiderte Jonas ähnlich leise.

„Das müssen wir bald wiederholen.“

„Oh ja - sehr bald.“ Jonas zögerte etwas. „Wie geht es...? Ich mein...?“

„Was meinst du?“ fragte Julian.

„Naja, Handcreme ist ja nun nicht so optimal“, deutete Jonas an.

„Das geht schon“, meinte Julian lächelnd.

„Dann ist gut“, nickte Jonas erleichtert.

Julian zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn sanft.

Genießerisch erwiderte Jonas den Kuss.

„Ich fürchte wir müssen langsam duschen und dann zum Abendessen“, wisperte Julian nach ein paar Minuten.

„Ja, fürchte ich auch. Und vermutlich auch alleine - das Duschen.“

„Wieso? Geht doch viel schneller, wenn wir beide in die Dusche hopsen. Und es spart Wasser“, grinste Julian breit.

„Na, ich bezweifle, dass es schneller geht, aber wir können es ja mal versuchen.“

Julian lachte und setzte sich langsam auf.

Auch Jonas richtete sich auf und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „So, hoch mit uns!“

„Ja, leider. Obwohl... Essen klingt jetzt gar nicht so schlecht.“

„Und heute Abend kommen wir beide wieder hier her.“

„Oh ja, das werden wir“, grinste Julian und schob sich komplett aus dem Bett.

Jonas folgte ihm. Auf dem Weg zum Bad konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen Julian die Hand auf den Hintern zu legen.

„Wenn du so weiter machst, dann wird das mit dem Duschen tatsächlich länger dauern“, meinte Julian und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Jonas lachte, „Ich werd mich beherrschen. Ich hab nämlich Hunger.“

„Ich auch.“

„Dann los - den ganzen Dreck abwaschen“. Jonas stellte die Dusche an, suchte eine angenehme Temperatur aus und schob Julian dann vor sich her unter das warme Wasser.

Sofort zog Julian Jonas an sich.

Die Berührungen unter dem warmen Wasser waren toll, intensiver irgendwie. Allerdings hielten sie sich wirklich zurück und wuschen sich nur schnell den Schweiß ab.

„Wenn wir Zeit hätten...“, murmelte Jonas gedankenverloren.

„Was würdest du dann tun?“ fragte Julian neugierig.

Jonas grinste und beugte sich näher zu Julian, um ihm mit etwas rauer Stimme ins Ohr zu flüstern, „Ich würd dich hier sofort vernaschen.“

Julian keuchte leicht. Nicht nur die Worte an sich waren erregend, sondern schon allein der Klang von Jonas Stimme machte ihn total an.

„Nachher“, versprach Jonas heiser.

Julian nickte. „Fertig?“

„Noch lange nicht, aber ich fürchte, wir müssen hier abbrechen.“ Jonas stellte schnell das Wasser aus.

Die beiden verließen die Dusche, trockneten sich ab und zogen sich dann frische Klamotten an. Dann beeilten sie sich nach unten zu kommen.

„Bei Leroy und Marc ist frei“, sagte Julian, als sie in den Speisesaal kamen.

„Gut, dann lass uns mal Plätze reservieren, und dann gucken, was es so gibt.“

Julian nickte und die beiden gingen zu Leroy und Marc. „Ist hier noch frei?“

„Ja, klar“, nickte Leroy.

„Schön“, sagte Julian. „Dann haltet mal für uns frei. Wir haben Hunger.“

„Dann viel Spaß bei der Auswahl...“

Schnell gingen Jonas und Julian zum Buffet. „Oh Kartoffelgratin“, sagte Julian begeistert.

Jonas lachte. Jetzt wusste er, wie er Julian kriegen konnte.

„Was denn? Ich steh nun mal total auf alles, was mit Käse überbacken ist“, sagte Julian zwinkernd. „Und Kartoffelgratin ist sozusagen die Königin dieser Gerichte. Die Frage ist nur, ob es so gut ist, wie das von meiner Mama.“

„Dann probier mal. Und gib mir die Nummer deiner Mutter.“

Julian lachte auf. „Wow, wir sind grad mal ein paar Stunden zusammen und schon willst du meine Eltern kennenlernen? Jetzt bin ich beeindruckt.“

„Vor allem will ich das Rezept. Um... um dich mir gefügig zu machen.“ Die letzten Worte hatte Jonas nur geraunt.

„Dafür brauchst du kein Gratin. Da genügt dein Lächeln“, sagte Julian leise.

Jonas lächelte verliebt, das hatte Julian schön gesagt.

„Du auch von dem Gratin?“ fragte Julian schnell, ehe einer der beiden was Dummes machten konnte.

„Ja, bitte“, hielt Jonas ihm seinen Teller hin.

Julian gab ihm etwas von dem Gratin auf den Teller, dann füllte er sich etwas von dem Gemüse und etwas Hähnchenbrust auf - und packte das gleiche auch gleich bei Jonas auf den Teller.

„Du kennst mich gut“, meinte Jonas, während sie wieder zurück zum Tisch gingen.

„Hältst du mich für nen schlimmen Stalker, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich dich im Trainingslager vielleicht zu oft beobachtet hab?“ fragte Julian grinsend.

„Ein bisschen Stalker vielleicht... aber... ist schon okay.“

„Immerhin weiß ich so, was du gern isst.“

„Und ich kann mich von dir verwöhnen lassen - und muss dich noch ein bisschen beobachten.“

Julian lachte leise, sagte aber nichts mehr, da sie wieder an ihrem Tisch angekommen waren.

„Ah, ihr habt das Gratin auch entdeckt“, grinste Marc.

„Ja, Julian hat offenbar ne Gratin-Nase.“

„Sehr wichtige Fähigkeit, ich werde mich beim Essen an dich dranhängen.“

Julian lachte. „Und wenn ich das Gratin für mich behalten und nicht teilen will?“

„Dann... dann... dann sag ich das!“

„Und wem? Der geheimen Gratin-Polizei?“

„Ja, genau!“, nickte Leroy.

„Ich zittere vor Angst!“

„Solltet du auch.“

„Jonas beschützt mich vor denen“, sagte Julian.

„Lasst Julian in Ruhe!“

Marc lachte. „Zum Glück ist ja genug Gratin für uns alle da.“

„Ja, und wenn’s alle ist, kommt neues.“

„Ich bin im Paradies gelandet“, sagte Julian. „Leckeres Kartoffelgratin und wenn’s alle ist, kommt neues.“

„Und nachher rollst du?“

„Klar. Dann bin ich ne glückliche, vollgefressene Kugel“, grinste Julian.

Jonas lehnte sich näher. „Aber nicht, dass du dann gleich einschläfst!“

„Keine Angst“, flüsterte Julian und schob ihm unter dem Tisch eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel.

Sofort kribbelte es in Jonas‘ ganzem Körper - und bis in seinen Schwanz.

„Was flüstert ihr denn da?“ fragte Leroy.

„Gar nichts“, lächelte Julian unschuldig.

Leroy schnaubte nur.

„Also, guten Appetit!“, wünschte Jonas.

„Ja, lasst es euch schmecken“, sagte Marc.

Sofort fingen die beiden zu essen an.

Das Essen war wieder sehr lecker. Es fiel beiden schwer nicht noch ein zweites Mal zum Buffet zu gehen, aber zu viel essen durften sie einfach nicht.  
Außerdem gab es ja noch das Dessert und darauf wollten sie beide nicht verzichten.

„Gott, das sieht wieder großartig aus“, schwärmte Jonas, als sie ans Dessertbuffet traten.

Julian nickte. „Was meinst du... wollen wir unser Dessert mit nach oben schmuggeln?“ fragte er leise.

„Ist heute Abend kein Termin mehr?“

„Keine Ahnung“, sagte Julian.

„Dann... geh ich schnell raus und guck auf den Plan“, überlegte Jonas und war dann schon weg.

Julian begann sich derweil etwas von den verschiedenen Desserts zu nehmen. Als er damit fertig war blickte er zu Jonas, der an der Tür stand und ihn wortlos zu sich winkte. Schnell schnappte sich Julian die beiden gefüllten Teller und ging zu Jonas.

Der nickte ihm nur kurz zu und führte ihn tatsächlich zum Fahrstuhl.

„Also keine Termine mehr. Der ganze Abend gehört uns“, strahlte Julian.

„Ja, genau - als hätten sie es extra für uns geplant.“

„Meinst du, wir sollten Jogi dafür ne Dankeskarte schreiben?“ fragte Julian grinsend.

„Ja, auf jeden Fall.“ In diesem Moment kam der Fahrstuhl, und sie stiegen ein.

„Ich hab übrigens von allem ein bisschen genommen“, sagte Julian und nickte auf die Teller.

„Perfekt - da können wir es uns gemütlich machen.“

„Nackt im Bett mit Dessert - der perfekte Abend.“

„Und wir haben viel Zeit.“

Julian lächelte. „Darauf freu ich mich am meisten.“

„Hmm“, lächelte Jonas, „den ganzen Abend.“

Unwillkürlich trat Julian näher an ihn heran. „Hab ich schon die Sache mit dem Nacktsein erwähnt?“

„Eventuell, und sie klingt sehr verführerisch.“

„Ich hab öfter mal gute Ideen.“

„Ich merks schon.“

„Also... müssen wir noch was aus deinem Gruselzimmer holen, bevor wir unseren Abend einläuten?“

Jonas überlegte. „Zahnbürste und so, glaub ich.“

„Gut. Ich stell nur kurz die Teller bei uns im Zimmer ab, dann gehen wir ins Gruselzimmer“, sagte Julian.

„Und du wartest wieder auf mich?“

„Ich halte die Tür auf, damit dich das Zimmer nicht einsperrt.“

„Danke“, nickte Jonas. Schnell brachten sie die Teller weg und gingen dann rüber zu Jonas‘ Gruselzimmer.

„Na dann bin ich mal gespannt, was jetzt so auf uns wartet“, meinte Julian.

Jonas nickte und betrat vorsichtig sein Zimmer. Es war schon wie am Mittag alles normal. Keine zugezogenen Vorhänge, keine Kälte, keine Hitze. Ein ganz normales, wohlerzogenes Hotelzimmer.

„Wie komm ich zu der Ehre?“, fragte Jonas leise, als er sich in das Zimmer wagte.

„Alles in Ordnung Jonas?“ fragte Julian.

„Ja, ich wunder mich nur.“

„Vielleicht versucht es dich in Sicherheit zu wiegen, damit wir unvorsichtig werden.“

„Wir werden nicht unvorsichtig - nicht mehr.“

„Genau, ich habe die Tür fest im Griff!“

Jonas ging ins Bad. Der Spiegel war sauber, das ganze Bad war sauber, angenehm warm, hell... „Merkwürdig...“

Er packte langsam seine Sachen und sah sich dabei immer wieder um. Diese plötzlich ruhe machte ihn noch viel nervöser als das alles vorher.

Es war einfach unberechenbar, das Zimmer.

Und wer wusste schon, was wäre, wenn Julian in diesem Moment nicht die Zimmertür aufhalten würde.  
Die Tür würde sich versperren, es würde eiskalt werden, und dunkel, und vermutlich würde auch der Fernseher anfangen zu spinnen.

„Jonas? Ist alles ok bei dir?“ rief Julian besorgt.

„Ja, alles okay. Hier ist alles wie es sein sollte.“ Er suchte seine Sachen zusammen und war froh, als er aus dem Bad kam.

Schnell holte er auch noch ein paar frische Klamotten aus dem Schrank. „Ok, raus hier“, sagte er dann.

„Super, dann lass uns schnell hier verschwinden“, lächelte Julian.

Übermütig küsste Jonas ihn kurz, dann drängte er sich an Julian vorbei und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

Julian griff wieder nach Jonas Hand und zog ihn dann mit sich zu seinem Zimmer.

Kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen, ließ Jonas seine Sachen fallen, drückte Julian an die Wand und küsste ihn.

Julian keuchte überrascht auf, schlang aber instinktiv die Arme um ihn.

„So will ich dich“, raunte Jonas heiser und presste sich an ihn.

„Hab ich nichts gegen“, wisperte Julian.

„Gut“, keuchte Jonas.

Julian zog Jonas noch näher und schob seine Hände unter sein Shirt.

„Oh ja...“, kam es langgezogen von Jonas.

„Wie wär’s mit ausziehen?“ wisperte Julian.

„Guter Plan“, nickte Jonas und schob gleich Julians Trainingshose runter.

Julian lachte und tat es Jonas gleich, indem er ihm die Trainingshose ebenfalls über die Hüften zog.

„So gefällst du mir viel besser“, meinte er und küsste Jonas erneut.

Jonas Hände strichen derweil über Julians nackten Hintern. Der war ganz so wie er es mochte - fest und rund.

„Dein Shirt stört noch“, wisperte er.

„Dann sollten wir es loswerden“, meinte Julian und hob die Arme.

Sofort zog Jonas es über Julians Kopf und ließ es auf den Boden fallen. Erstmal genoss er den Anblick eines komplett nackten Julians vor sich.

„Gefällt dir, was du siehst?“ fragte Julian grinsend.

„Oh ja, sehr. Mal sehen, obs auch schmeckt“, meinte Jonas und beugte sich leicht vor. Mit den Lippen berührte er Julians Hals und ließ seine Zunge über die warme Haut gleiten.

Julian kicherte leicht, weil es kitzelte, zugleich fühlte es sich aber auch echt toll an.

Jonas küsste sich langsam weiter nach unten. Schließlich hatte er Julians Brustwarzen erreicht.  
Schon bei der ersten leichten Berührung stöhnte Julian auf. Er schien da sehr empfindlich zu sein.

Also nahm Jonas seine Hand zur Hilfe um die andere Brustwarze mit den Fingern zu reizen.

Julian keuchte erneut auf, und Jonas fühlte, wie seine Brustwarzen ganz hart wurden. Inzwischen war er froh, die Tür im Rücken zu haben, die ihm ein wenig Halt gab. Jonas war einfach zu... zu heiß.

Er keuchte auf, als Jonas begann an seiner Brustwarze zu saugen und dabei zu ihm hochsah. Seine Augen wirkten noch dunkler als sonst.

Dann grinste Jonas auch noch!

„Gott Jonas“, raunte Julian und schob eine Hand in Jonas Haar.

„Hm? Was willst du?“

„Ich will dich“, sagte Julian heiser.

„Wie?“

„Jetzt, hier, sofort“, antwortete Julian rau.

„Und was?“

„Überrasch mich.“

Jonas grinste, „Okay.“ Dann rutschte er tiefer.

Julian hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an.

Langsam küsste Jonas sich tiefer, leckte hin und wieder Julians Haut, bis er seinen Schwanz erreichte.

Sofort begann es in Julians Körper noch heftiger zu kribbeln.

Jonas sog den Schwanz tief in seinen Mund.

„Oh Gott...“, keuchte Julian und presste sich eine Hand vor den Mund um nicht zu laut zu werden.

Jonas sog recht kräftig, während er mit seiner Hand über Julians Hintern strich.

Julian musste sich beherrschen, um nicht in Jonas Mund zu stoßen. Dann schob sich die Fingerspitze in ihn.

„Ja... mehr!“ forderte er rau.

Langsam schob Jonas den Finger tiefer, während er weiterhin an Julians Schwanz sog.

Inzwischen hatte es Julian aufgegeben, sein Stöhnen zu dämpfen. Stattdessen lag eine Hand sacht auf Jonas Kopf.  
Er versuchte seinen Rhythmus etwas zu beeinflussen, aber eigentlich war das gar nicht nötig. Jonas schien ganz genau zu wissen, wie er ihm die größte Lust verschaffen konnte.

Es fiel ihm schwer sich zurückzuhalten.

In diesem Moment drang Jonas mit einem zweiten Finger in ihn ein.

„Ja“, keuchte Julian heiser.

Jonas lächelte leicht und verstärkte seine Bewegungen noch einmal.

„Jonas“, keuchte Julian warnend.

Jonas nickte nur leicht, zum Zeichen das er verstanden hatte.

Nur einen kleinen Moment darauf keuchte Julian auf, zuckte regelrecht zusammen und kam.

Er schloss die Augen und konnte sich grade noch so auf den Beinen halten.

Jonas leckte ihn sauber, dann richtete er sich auf um ihn aufzufangen.


	21. Zweitbester Nachtisch

Vertrauensvoll ließ sich Julian in Jonas Arme fallen.

Ganz fest hielt Jonas ihn an sich gedrückt.

„Du bist unglaublich“, wisperte Julian schließlich.

„Du auch.“

Julian lächelte ihn an und lehnte sich dann vor um ihn sacht zu küssen.

„Komm, ins Bett“, wisperte Jonas schließlich.

„Klingt gut“, flüsterte Julian.

„Dann komm.“ Jonas stand auf und zog Julian dabei mit sich hoch.

„Warte, erst müssen wir dich mal richtig ausziehen“, sagte Julian.

Jonas blieb stehen und wurde schnell seine Sachen los.

Dann kuschelten sie sich zusammen ins Bett.

Julian fielen dabei bald die Augen zu.

Dabei hatten sie noch nicht mal ihr Dessert gegessen, dachte Jonas schmunzelnd. Aber das konnten sie später noch naschen, wenn Julian wieder aufwachte. Oder morgen.

Und er konnte die Zeit nutzen und Julian einfach einmal ganz in Ruhe und ohne schlechtes Gewissen betrachten.

Er sah einfach schön aus. Und tatsächlich süß, wie er da lag. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen und total verstrubbelten Haaren.  
Seine Wangen waren noch gerötet vom Sex, und er war verschwitzt - und sah zum Anbeißen aus.

Unwillkürlich zog er Julian ein wenig enger an sich. Er war ja so verknallt in ihn!

Es war unglaublich, dass er es geschafft hatte, dass sie es geschafft hatten. Sein merkwürdiges Gruselzimmer hatte da wirklich was Gutes bewirkt. Mit extremen und sehr unschönen Mitteln, aber trotzdem mussten sie irgendwie dankbar dafür sein.

Warum war das alles passiert? Und warum verhielt sich sein Zimmer jetzt so, als wäre es völlig normal?

Ihm fiel dieser eine Text auf dem Spiegel ein, „Rede mit ihm“ - und dann noch deutlicher, „Herrgott noch mal, rede mit ihm.“  
Und dann die letzte Nachricht, nachdem er und Julian es geschafft hatten. Die Gratulation.

Das Zimmer - oder irgendwas darin - hatte ihn ja wirklich dazu gedrängt.

Aber... das war totaler Schwachsinn. Ein Zimmer konnte nicht sprechen und es gab keine Geister oder sonst was.

Aber wer sollte das sonst gemacht haben?

Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass das ein Angestellter des Hotels gewesen war.

Wie auch - immerhin funktionierte die Klimaanlage plötzlich bei Mats wieder, dabei war sie zuvor wirklich kaputt gewesen.

Jonas seufzte und schmiegte sich eng an Julians warmen Körper.

Er wusste gar nicht, wie sehr er das vermisst hatte, in den letzten Jahren. Einfach das Gefühl, dass da jemand war. Nicht mehr alleine zu sein sondern jemanden zu haben, der einen liebte.

Und den er liebte.

Ja, den er liebte.

Lächelnd sah er wieder Julian an, der noch immer schlief.

„Ich liebe dich“, wisperte Jonas kaum hörbar.

Normalerweise sagte er das nicht so schnell, aber bei Julian... das war einfach ganz anders als alles bisher. Julian hatte ihn total verzaubert. Es war, als hätte er gefunden, was er so lange gesucht hatte.

Julian bewegte sich leicht und zog die Nase kraus.

Jonas musste lächeln, Julian war echt einfach toll.

So jung und so selbstbewusst und mit sich im Reinen. Als wäre es völlig normal, schwul und Profifußballer zu sein.

Jonas würde so vieles von ihm lernen können - und müssen.

„Beobachtest du mich grad beim Schlafen?“ nuschelte Julian plötzlich.

„Ähm... nun... schon, irgendwie.“

Julian grinste verschlafen. „Hätt ich das gewusst, hätt ich mich vorher noch mal gekämmt, damit ich auch gut aussehe.“

„Du siehst zauberhaft aus.“

„Hm... ob ich das so glauben kann?“

„Mir kannst du immer glauben.“

Sofort lächelte Julian. „Du bist sehr süß. Aber ich seh vermutlich aus wie ein Wischmopp. Und nen zauberhaften Wischmopp hab ich noch nie gesehen.“

„Oh doch, du bist ein unheimlich zauberhafter Wischmop.“

Julian lachte fröhlich. „Wenn du meinst. Dann bin ich halt dein zauberhafter Wischmopp.“

Jonas kicherte leise, dann küsste er ihn zärtlich.

„Hm, wenn du mich weiter so küsst, dann kannst du mich nennen, wie du willst“, wisperte Julian gegen Jonas Lippen.

Wieder kicherte Jonas, dann küsste er ihn weiter.

Julian schob eine Hand in Jonas Nacken und begann ihn dort leicht zu streicheln. Genießerisch schloss Jonas die Augen.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich eingeschlafen bin“, wisperte Julian.

„Ist doch okay - ich mag das.“

„Dann ist gut.“

Jonas schmiegte sich an ihn und küsste seine nackte Schulter, ganz verspielt.

„Mhm, ich glaube vorhin sind wir nicht ganz fertig geworden“, meinte Julian und strich mit seiner freien Hand über Jonas Hüfte.

„Du schon“, grinste Jonas ihn an.

Julian lachte auf. „Fix und fertig sogar.“

„Na siehste“, lächelte Jonas verliebt.

„Aber du nicht“, sagte Julian.

„Muss nicht“, schüttelte Jonas leicht den Kopf. „Wir können auch ganz einfach den Nachtisch essen und es uns gemütlich machen.“

„Nachtisch klingt tatsächlich nicht schlecht“, überlegte Julian.

Jonas grinste und angelte nach den beiden gut gefüllten Tellern. Das war gar nicht so einfach, weil Julian offenbar nicht vorhatte ihn auch nur einen Moment loszulassen.

Er musste sich sehr strecken um an die Teller zu kommen - und zeigte Julian dabei sehr verführerisch seinen Hintern.

Julian konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen und legte eine Hand auf die festen Pobacken. „Das hier sieht mir sogar noch besser aus als der Nachtisch.“

Dabei lächelte Jonas leicht, er konnte die Zuneigung in der Berührung fühlen.

Er hatte grade den zweiten Teller gegriffen, als er plötzlich Julians Lippen auf seiner Haut fühlte - und zwar direkt über seinem Hintern.

„Julian!“, keuchte er auf.

„Sorry, das war einfach zu verlockend“, wisperte Julian.

„Darfst du gern wieder machen.“ Vorsichtshalber stellte er schnell die Teller ab.

„Mhm“, machte Julian und küsste die Stelle erneut.

„Er gefällt dir“, stellte Jonas fest.

„Natürlich tut er das. Das ist ein Klasse 1 Hintern Jonas!“

„Hab auch genug dafür getan!“

„Hat sich auf jeden Fall gelohnt“, sagte Julian und küsste sich ein wenig tiefer. „Schön rund und knackig.“

Jonas lachte leise. „Dann ist ja gut!“

Julians Finger strichen leicht über Jonas Seiten, während er die warme Haut weiter mit Küssen bedeckte.

„Das... das fühlt sich schön an.“

„Das hoffe ich doch“, grinste Julian und biss spielerisch-sanft in die Pobacke.

„Oh“, keuchte Jonas heiser auf.

Julian lachte.

„Hungrig?“

„Ja. Auf dich“, raunte Julian.

„Oh, da muss ich mich wohl in Acht nehmen.“

„Ich vermute aber mal, dass du nichts dagegen hast.“

„Nein, aber lass was übrig.“

„Keine Angst. Ich will dich ja noch öfter genießen“, grinste Julian.

„Dann ist gut - dann darfst du gern weitermachen.“

„Was möchtest du denn, das ich tue?“ fragte Julian, während er mit einem Finger über Jonas Hintern strich.

„Ja, genau das...“

Julians Finger strich etwas tiefer und bewegte sich zwischen die beiden Pobacken. „Und das hier?“ fragte er heiser.

„Das ist auch... ziemlich sehr gut.“

„Dann mach ich am besten wohl weiter“, wisperte Julian.

„Das ist eine... sehr gute Idee.“

Julian lachte leise.

„Also mach...“, drängelte Jonas.

„Warte, ich hab was... besorgt“, sagte Julian und löste sich von Jonas. „Beweg dich ja nicht weg!“

„Ich bleib liegen“, nickte Jonas.

Julian schob sich schnell aus dem Bett und ging zur Tür, wo seine Trainingsjacke lag. Er zog eine kleine Tube aus der Tasche und beeilte sich dann wieder ins Bett zu Jonas zu kommen.

„Was hast du?“, wollte Jonas wissen.

Julian grinste. „Du hast selbst gesagt, dass die Handcreme nicht grad das Beste war.“

„Oh“, machte Jonas überrascht, „Wann hast du das gemacht?“

„Egal“, meinte Julian und schob sich wieder dicht an ihn heran.

Jonas war ein wenig verunsichert, doch kaum waren Julians Finger wieder an seinem Hintern, vergaß er all seine Gedanken.

„Alles ok?“ fragte Julian leise.

„Mach weiter!“

„Sag, wenn ich zu schnell oder so bin.“

„Nein, alles perfekt.“

Julian drückte einen Kuss zwischen Jonas Schultern, dann öffnete er die kleine Tube. Mit kühlem Gel auf dem Finger führt er seine Hand zurück zwischen Jonas‘ Pobacken.

Ganz vorsichtig begann er mit der Fingerspitze in Jonas einzudringen.

Jonas zog ein Bein an, so dass Julian besser an ihn heran kam.

„Ich bin nervös“, wisperte Julian plötzlich.

„Warum das?“

„Weil ich will, dass es für dich so schön wird wie für mich“, flüsterte Julian und küsste erneut Jonas Rücken.

„Das wird es, da bin ich ganz sicher.“

„Ok“, flüsterte Julian und schob seinen Finger etwas tiefer.

„Ja, das...“ Das tat so gut, fand Jonas, es war einfach viel zu lange her.

Julians Bewegungen wurden etwas sicherer.

Leise keuchte Jonas auf, als er tiefer drang.

„Ich höre dich gern so“, murmelte Julian.

„Dann mach weit... uah!“

„Ah, das war offenbar die richtige Stelle“, grinste Julian und wiederholte die Bewegung.

„Ja, die Stelle war... uah!“

„Mal gucken, ob du noch lauter werden kannst.“

„Magst du das?“

„Ja. Sehr sogar.“

„Dann mach ich doch einfach weiter“, grinste Jonas, der jetzt fühlte, wie er weiter gedehnt wurde. „Ich bin soweit“, raunte Jonas schließlich heiser. Er wollte nicht länger warten.

„Dann...“ Julian schmiegte sich von hinten an ihn.

Er nahm noch mehr Gel und schmierte es auf seinen Schwanz. Dann rutschte er ganz dicht an ihn und begann langsam in ihn einzudringen.

Jonas keuchte auf.

„Zu schnell?“

„Nein... so gut...“

Julian küsste seinen Nacken. Dabei schob er sich noch tiefer.

„Das... so gut“, keuchte Jonas erneut.

„Und du bist so eng“, wisperte Julian.

„Ist... länger her.“

„Bitte sag, wenn ich zu schnell bin.“

„Nein, alles perfekt.“

„Gut“, sagte Julian lächelnd. Er schob eine Hand um Jonas Mitte und nach unten, bis er Jonas Schwanz berührte.

„Mach weiter... mehr!“, forderte Jonas.

„Wie du willst“, raunte Julian und bewegte sich schneller.

„Ja, ja“, keuchte Jonas lauter.

Julians Finger schlossen sich fester um seinen Schwanz und massierten ihn im Takt seiner Stöße.

Dabei wurde Jonas immer lauter. Auch Julian stöhnte hörbar.

Immer wieder küsste er Jonas‘ Nacken, und irgendwann biss er leicht in seine Schulter. Das war der letzte Anreiz, den Jonas noch gebraucht hatte. Mit einem lauten Schrei kam er.

 

Das war das letzte Bisschen, das auch Julian noch gebraucht hatte – und er kam mit einem heiseren Schrei.

Keuchend sank Julian auf Jonas zusammen.

Auch Jonas lag erschöpft unter ihm.

„Das... das war unglaublich“, wisperte Julian nach einem Moment.

„Unglaublich schön“, lächelte Jonas.

„Ja“, sagte Julian und drückte einen Kuss auf Jonas Schulter, ehe er sich vorsichtig aus ihm zurückzog.

Etwas mühsam drehte sich Jonas um.

Julian sah ihn zärtlich an. Und Jonas erwiderte den verliebten Blick.

„Ich hab dir nicht wehgetan, oder?“ fragte Julian.

„Nein, nein, überhaupt nicht.“

Lächelnd beugte sich Julian vor und küsste Jonas. Ganz zärtlich erwiderte Jonas den Kuss.

„Nachtisch?“ fragte Julian, als er sich aus dem Kuss löste.

„Stimmt, den haben wir auch noch“, grinste Jonas und küsste ihn noch einmal.

„Den zweitbesten Nachtisch“, lachte Julian gegen Jonas Lippen.

Jonas kicherte leise. „Dann musst du mich kurz loslassen.“

„Ich lasse dich aber nur sehr ungern los.“

„Essen oder kuscheln?“

„Mhm“, machte Julian. „Beides geht nicht?“

„Kurz loslassen musst du mich wohl.“

Julian seufzte tief und ließ ihn los.

„Siehst du“, lächelte Jonas und angelte wider nach den Tellern.

„Ja, ich sehe“, grinste Julian, der so wieder den Anblick von Jonas Hintern genießen konnte.

Jonas lachte leise, er konnte sich vorstellen, was Julian gerade betrachtete.

„So“, sagte Jonas, und gab einen der Teller an Julian weiter.

„Jetzt musst du aber auch wieder herkommen.“

„Nur noch die Löffel“, sagte Jonas und streckte sich erneut.

„Hm, das gefällt mir.“

Jonas lachte. „Mein kleiner Lüstling.“

„Ja, immer wieder gern.“

„Hier“, sagte Jonas und reichte Julian einen Löffel. „Erstmal gibt’s was anderes leckeres.“

„Ja, erstmal stärken.“

Jonas kuschelte sich wieder an Julians Seite, dann begannen die beiden genüsslich zu essen. Die verschiedenen Desserts waren köstlich.

„Also Nachtisch das können die Franzosen wirklich“, meinte Julian.

„Die können allgemein kochen“, meinte Jonas.

„Ja, damit hast du allerdings recht.“

„Und wir können es uns gut gehen lassen - so lange wie möglich.“

„Zumindest heute Abend. Ich fürchte, spätestens übermorgen bin ich zu nervös um das Essen noch zu würdigen“, grinste Julian. „Dabei werd ich gar nicht spielen...“

„Das weißt du noch nicht.“

„Da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher. Aber das ist schon ok. Ich werd einfach dich anfeuern.“

„Mach das - wenn ich spiele.“

„Wirst du. Das hab ich im Gefühl.“

„Ich hoffe es auch. Aber ich würd gern mit dir auf dem Platz stehen.“

„Das ich überhaupt hier sein darf, ist schon unglaublich Jonas. Das war meine erste wirklich große Saison bei Dortmund. Und dann gleich mit zur EM.“

Jonas lächelte, so war es richtig, es war ein Geschenk dabei zu sein.

„Außerdem fühl ich mich eh schon, als wär ich Europameister geworden. Und Weltmeister und Olympia-Sieger“, sagte Julian und sah Jonas voller Liebe an.

Jonas erwiderte diesen Blick. „Das sind wird - mindestens.“


	22. Epilog

Sie alle waren ein bisschen sentimental am letzten Morgen in ihrem Teamhotel in Evian. Sie hatten ein paar schöne Wochen hier erlebt. Erfolgreiche Wochen. Und nun standen sie im Halbfinale gegen Frankreich und würden am Mittag nach Marseille reisen. Und von da dann hoffentlich weiter nach Paris ins Finale.

In ihr Hotel in Evian würden sie nicht zurückkehren, egal, wie sie gegen Frankreich spielen würden. Besonders Jonas und Julian fiel der Abschied vom Hotel schwer, schließlich hatten sie hier mehr geschafft als die anderen - sie hatten sich gefunden.

„Ich muss dann rüber ins Gruselzimmer“, sagte Jonas, nachdem er Julian beim Packen geholfen hatte. Er hatte keine einzige Nacht mehr in seinem Zimmer verbracht und bis auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten waren auch alle seine Klamotten inzwischen in Julians Zimmer. Aber zum Abschluss wollte er noch einmal durchs Zimmer gehen und gucken, ob er noch was vergessen hatte.

„Ich warte wieder an der Tür“, kündigte Julian an.

Jonas nickte. „Wäre ungünstig, wenn mich das Zimmer heute wieder einsperren würde“, grinste er.

„Also, ich hab meine Sachen, dann können wir rüber.“

Jonas stand auf und ging zur Tür.

Julian blieb hinter ihm, und als Jonas die Tür zu seinem Zimmer aufgeschlossen hatte, stellte er sich in den Rahmen.

„So Zimmer“, sagte Jonas, als er den Raum betrat. „Das war’s dann mit uns zwei beiden. Ich werde dich verlassen und du kannst deinen nächsten Gast quälen.“

Es war ruhig - und hell, warm und gemütlich im Zimmer. Wie eigentlich immer, wenn er in der letzten Zeit hier gewesen war.

Jonas schüttelte den Kopf und ging dann durchs Zimmer, öffnete vorsichtshalber auch Schubladen und Schranktüren. Hier war - wie erwartet - alles leer. Aber er war lieber gründlich. 

Als letztes blieb noch das Badezimmer.

Hier hatte er... Stand da etwa wieder etwas auf dem Spiegel? [Au Revoir]

Jonas seufzte. „Ich wüsste wirklich gern, was das soll...“

Dann verschmierte die Schrift, und die offenbar nicht getrocknete Zahnpasta formierte neue Buchstaben. Unglaublich, was er hier sah, wären die Wochen zuvor nicht gewesen, er würde glauben, er träumte. Doch neben seiner Verwunderung war er auch extrem neugierig, Also holte er sein Handy heraus und tippte die Buchstaben in das Übersetzungsprogamm. „Ich wünsche Dir das Beste“, stand da.

„Wer zum Teufel bist du?“ fragte Jonas erschrocken.

Wieder veränderten sich die Buchstaben, und Jonas ließ sein Handy übersetzen. „Ich wohne hier.“

Jonas wusste nicht, ob er schreiend weglaufen sollte oder bleiben und dieses sehr seltsame Gespräch fortführen sollte. „Du... du wohnst hier?“ fragte er vorsichtig.

„Ja, ich wohne hier“, war die einfache Antwort.

„Und... und wer bist du?“

„Ich wohne seit 1875 hier. Seit dem Mord.“

„Mord?“ kam es etwas gepresst von Jonas.

„Ich starb hier.“

„Jonas ist alles ok?“ rief Julian von der Tür her.

„Ja - ich unterhalte mich hier.“

„Du unterhältst dich? Mit wem?“

„Dem... dem Geist im Gruselzimmer.“

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann stand Julian plötzlich neben ihm. „Du unterhältst dich mit dem Geist?“

„Ja... hier...“, hielt Jonas ihm das Telefon hin, auf dem noch immer die Übersetzung, „ich starb hier“ angezeigt wurde.

„Dein... dein Geist ist hier gestorben?“

„Ja, das scheint so. Es war wohl... Mord. 1875.“

„Ist das ein Trick?“ fragte Julian und sah sich im Badezimmer um. „Versteckte Kamera oder so?“

„Ich... ich wüsste nicht, wie...“ Jonas stellte sich gerade vor den Spiegel und fragte, „und du ärgerst die Bewohner deines Zimmers?“

Julian holte scharf Luft, als sich die Schrift auf dem Spiegel veränderte.

Jonas tippte wieder ein und bekam die Übersetzung. „Ich werde nervös, wenn mein Bewohner unruhig ist.“

„Unruhig? Aber ich war doch gar nicht unruhig“, sagte Jonas verwirrt.

„Du warst unruhig, von innen. Vom Herzen her.“

Julian stand hinter Jonas, hatte einen Arm um ihn geschlungen und las die Übersetzung auf dem Handydisplay mit. „Wegen mir?“ fragte er.

„Ja, wegen dir“, war die Übersetzung der Schrift auf dem Spiegel.

„Warum hast du das nicht einfach gesagt. Oder auf den Spiegel geschrieben?“ fragte Jonas.

„Du hättest mir nicht geglaubt.“

„Also hast du das nur gemacht, damit wir zusammen kommen“, fasste Julian zusammen.

„Ja.“

„Und woher hast du gewusst, dass ich auch was für Jonas empfinde?“

„Ich habe es gefühlt, als du hier in meinem Zimmer warst.“

„Dann müssen wir dir ja danken“, meinte Jonas. „Wir hätten es ohne dich vermutlich nicht geschafft.“

„Ich habe getan was ich konnte.“

Julian lächelte und gab Jonas einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Das ist schön.“

„Und... naja... du bist da jetzt weiter in dem Spiegel drin?“ fragte Julian.

„Nicht im Spiegel. Im Zimmer“, antwortete der Geist. „In meinem Zimmer.“

„Aber... willst du nicht... ich weiß nicht... weiterziehen, oder so?“

„Wie?“

Julian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na ins Licht. Das muss doch ätzend sein, immer hier in diesem Zimmer eingesperrt zu sein.“

„Ich habe dir geholfen.“

„Das hast du“, nickte Jonas. „Auch wenn es etwas... abenteuerlich war.“

„Ihr seid glücklich“, stellte der Geist fest.

„Sehr glücklich“, sagte Julian.

„Bleibt glücklich.“

Jonas lächelte. „Das haben wir vor.“


End file.
